un deseo del corazón
by madrigal.Karou
Summary: ¿Quién eres? -Solo soy un chico que desea proteger lo que más le importa- Lady se aproximo y extendió levemente la mano para tomar aquel regalo, pero fue sorprendido por un rápido movimiento y en un segundo los labios de aquel chico de traje anaranjado estaban en su mejilla. - quiero proteger a mi musa.Quiero proteger sus secretos.
1. soy fire fox

-¿Qué pasa Marinette?- preguntó la pequeña tikki después de haber terminado la trasformación de su amiga. Estaba flotando enfrente de ella, tratando de seguir la dirección de la mirada y ver aquello que había llamado la atención de ella. Pero no veía nada más que la pared de ladrillos rojos.

\- nada Tikki- Marinette desecho la idea de que había visto a uno de sus compañeros de la escuela, porque de haber sido así, su mas grande secreto hasta ese momento podría ser revelado, pero era algo absurdo, había sido cuidadosa escondiéndose en aquel callejón, sin curiosos cerca . Abrió su bolsita y Tikki de inmediato se introdujo en ella para saborear una deliciosa galleta hecha por el padre de Marinette mientras esta se dirigía a la panadería de su familia.

Sin sospechar que detrás de la pared se encontraba un Natanael completamente estupefacto ante lo que acababa de presenciar. Callado para no delatarse y deslizándose hacia el suelo debido a que de repente sus rodillas parecían ser gelatina. La niña que miraba todos los días y amaba dibujar una y otra vez acababa de sorprenderle otra vez. Sin quererlo el mayor secreto en París había sido revelado ante sus ojos.

La identidad de Ladybug. Era increíble que la linda Marinette era la audaz y valiente heroína que salvaba día a día la ciudad con la ayuda de aquel gato que siempre le había parecido demasiado confianzudo y coqueto. La chica que él quería arriesgaba su vida por aquellos que le necesitaban. Pero eso no era de extrañar porque esa era su esencia. Amabilidad y alegría.

Se sintió inquieto, no sabía que pensar ¿Qué pasaba cuando ella salía lastimada? ¿Era por eso que en clases se veía muchas veces fatigada? ¿Por eso era tan evasiva en las situaciones que se requería la presencia de lady? Pero ¿Quién era el chico que la ayudaba? ¿Se conocían?

Un montón de preguntas comenzaron a acumularse en su mente artística que de repente se encontraba ansiosa de respuesta. Se sintió ansioso, quería correr a casa de Marinette y estrecharla entre sus brazos, protegerla, que supiera que su secreto estaba seguro con él. Pero siempre había sido muy tímido, nunca se había atrevido siquiera a pedirle una cita o mejor aún, que fuera su modelo en sus dibujos, porque su musa siempre lo había sido.

Cuando pudo recuperar las fuerzas en sus piernas comenzó su camino a casa, completamente aturdido a causa de la sorpresa.

Antes de regresar, recordó el por qué había salido a las calles aquella tarde. Tenía que ir de inmediato a ver a la señora dueña de una tienda de antigüedades que le había encargado el dibujo de una hermosa caja de música rusa. Tenía que hacer la entrega esa misma tarde debido a que la mujer viajaría el día siguiente y no volvería hasta dentro de 4 semanas.

Aunque su mente no podía pensar en otra cosa, su compromiso como artista le obligaba a realizar la caminata hasta la tienda. Al llegar entro y un agradable tintineo de la campana de la puerta anuncio su llegada. El lugar era sumamente acogedor, con artículos de todo el mundo, desde una mascara de africa hasta una fina cuchara tallada en Praga, o joyeros excéntricamente tallados con detalles en oro.

El lugar albergaba un aire histórico y Natanael había ido muchas veces para apreciar, dibujar e inspirarse. La señora Pierce era una viuda quizá demasiado joven que había abierto la tienda con su esposo antes de que el pereciera por culpa del cáncer. Era una historia triste, pero el romance de aquella pareja, según las propias palabras de la mujer, era algo maravilloso que siempre atesoraría. El chico y la mujer habían hecho un gran lazo de amistad con el tiempo y constantemente le eran encargados muchos dibujos de las piezas que a ella tanto le gustaban antes de que fueran expuestas a la venta.

La mujer de cabellos encanecidos y rostro jovial le recibió detrás del mostrador. Sus facciones demostraban un entusiamo propio de una joven, pero con la mirada de una vida de experiencia. Trato de no mostrar mortificación ni preocupación alguna en el rostro, sin embargo, era difícil no hacerlo teniendo a Marinette tan presente.

-Oh la la! , mi niño, pareces algo extraño esta tarde ¿te encuentras bien?- la mujer se acerco a su pequeño amigo y el acuno la cara para examinarle mas de cerca.

\- si… - la mentira era sumamente pobre, difícil de no identificar- he traido su encargo- dijo tratando de desviar el tema y sacando de su mochila el viejo portafolio de cuero para revelar su contenido. Dentro del había un exquisito dibujo en pasteles de un alhajero de colores claros hecho en el siglo XVIII para una noble de Rusia. Una pieza apreciada y muy bien cuidada.

\- es perfecto!- la mujer de inmediato desvió su atención hacia el trabajo de aquel joven artista, apreciando los trazos y la calidad del dibujo, sin duda era un talento nato que se estaba desarrollando de un modo excelente. Natanael tomo el cumplido mientras se sonrojaba y encogia levemente. Ojala alguien mas pudiera apreciar sus dibujos de la misma manera. Ojala cierta niña de ojos azules estuviera con el mientras dibujaba sus suaves facciones, lejos del peligro, lejos de cualquier cosa que pudiera dañarla.

 _-¿Quieres protegerla?_ La voz retumbo en la cabeza de Natanael como si quien le dijera aquella frase estuviera a su lado, pero en el local no había nadie más que la señora Pierce y él. Tenía que estar imaginando las cosas. La señora Pierce fue a la parte trasera para acomodar su nueva obra y traer el pequeño pago que le daba a Natanael para que siguiera comprando material para trabajar. Él. Mientras tanto se paseó por los estantes.

 _¿Quieres apoyarla? ¿Quieres proteger a la persona que es importante para ti?-_ una vez más la voz retumbo en su mente, pero esta vez parecía percibir de la zona de donde salía la voz, camino rápidamente hasta llegar a un mostrador lleno de pulseras, anillos y colgantes. Observo cada uno hasta que uno llamo particularmente su atención. Una hermosa figura de una zorrito tallada en cuarzo blanco con un punto rojizo en el centro descansaba en una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro. Era diminuto y posiblemente por el tallado y la forma, había sido parte de un colgante. Estaba volviéndose loco por pensar que era esa figura tan peculiar de donde provenía la voz.

-¿te gusta?- sin darse cuenta, la amable mujer había estado a su lado, mirándole mientras el apreciaba aquella figura. El chico volvió a sonrojarse cuando le atraparon de esa forma. Se sintió algo expuesto, como si en realidad la mujer pudiera leer sus pensamientos. Como si supiera que el había pensado que la voz que estaba oyendo era de esa figurita.

-es algo peculiar- se limitó a decir Natanael.

-lo es- dijo la señora mientras se acercaba y sacaba la pieza de su sitio para que la viera más de cerca el muchacho. – es una pieza que trajeron hace muchos años de Japón, el hombre que me la dio ni siquiera quiso un pago por ello. Trate de investigar su origen pero fue muy difícil encontrar algo. Lo único que sé es que el joven creía que estaba vinculado a una fuerte magia. No entendí bien a o que se refería- sonrió alegremente- pero debo de estar aburriéndote con estas cosas.

-para nada- sonrió Natanael cuando tuvo la oportunidad tomar la pieza entre sus manos y examinarla contra luz. Era incluso mas hermosa así cautivante y misteriosa.

-si tanto te gusta, puedes conservarla- dijo de repente la señora. Natanael se sintió sumamente sorprendido con aquella oferta, en realidad sería un honor aceptar algo como aquello, sin embargo ¿era lo correcto?

-no… no podría… seria

-insisto, en todo el tiempo que has venido a mi tienda, te he visto fascinado con muchas cosas, sin embargo, esta es la primera vez que veo una expresión como esa en tu rostro, casi podría decirse que sentiste una conexión con ese objeto. Insisto, es tuyo, creo que puede traerte suerte.

Tomo el delicado objeto, devolviéndole a su cajita y entregándosela junto con su pago. Natanael nuevamente se sintió sonrojar, pero solo tomo la cajita, no acepto el pago. – La pintura es un regalo, también- era lo mínimo que podía hacer. La mujer agradeció y de inmediato corrió hasta su casa con el peso del regalo en su bolsillo, extrañamente reconfortante.

Llego a casa y fue directamente a su habitación. Acomodo su regalo en su escritorio de trabajo y de inmediato saco una pequeña cuerda de cuero con la que acomodo la piedra. La acomodo de manera en que hiciera una pulsera, que quedara bien sujeta a su mano. Trabajo hasta la tarde he incluso pudo olvidarse de la situación de que lady y Marinette eran la misma persona.

Cuando acabo, aprecio su obra colocándola en su mano, y de inmediato algo increíblemente paso. Sus ropas comenzaron a transformarse ante sus ojos asombrados, siendo remplazadas por un traje anaranjado rojizo que parecía ser como una segunda piel. Sus manos se vieron enguantadas con unos elegantes guantes que terminaban en unas finas garras. En su brazo derecho se ponía un disco que parecía un frisbee. Una cola peluda se ajustaba en un cinturón a la altura de su cadera. En la parte de enfrente el traje había sido un corte ajustado y un poco excéntrico en el escote. Un collar de puas negro rodeaba su cuello y en cabello había unas orejas como las de un zorro que combinaban con su cabello rojizo. Un antifaz de mismo color le completaba la apariencia.

Cuando se vio al espejo no pudo entenderlo. Se parecía tanto al gato negro que andaba al lado de ladybug, con la diferencia que era como un zorro. Probo moverse, e increíblemente su cuerpo parecía lo que hacía cuando se movió saltando y moviendo por toda su habitación.

Era increíble lo que había pasado, no podía créelo, pero realmente era como ellos. Algo hizo clic en su cabeza e incluso antes de que supiera lo que significaba, sus labios pronunciaron las palabras.

-soy fire fox- una afirmación que resulto como un detonante. De inmediato corrió a la ventana mas grande que había en su cuarto. La abrió y salto hacia el aire, tomando impulso, llego hasta el siguiente tejado y siguió brincando, presa de una euforia inmensamente mayor a cualquier otra cosa. Este era una nueva persona, un nuevo Natanael, este era Fire fox, un hombre que podría proteger a la musa que tanto amaba.

Nota de la autora.

Espero que apoyen esta nueva historia, quiero expresar lo feliz que me hace que les gusten mis escritos, por favor dejen sus comentarios, me emociono cada vez que leo alguno


	2. un nuevo kwami

En su habitación, la dulce Marinette se encontraba trabajando en algunos esbozos de una nueva chaqueta negra que buscaba realizar. Sus padres están en la panadería y Tikki en su hombro apreciando el trabajo en su cuaderno de bocetos. Sabía que algo le preocupaba, pero no quería presionarla, si deseaba hablar lo haría sin dudar, con convicción. Hacía era ella.

Termino su trabajo y cerró su libreta, tomando su diario y recostándose en la cama acomodándose para comenzar a escribir. La pequeña Tikki sobrevoló su cabeza y se sentó enfrente de ella. A pesar de que tenía la pluma en la mano y una página en blanco, la chica de coletas no parecía estar en ese lugar. Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, perdida en esa artística y gran mente que tenía. En realidad toda la tarde no había dejado de pensar en aquella sensación de haber sido observada. Pero eso era ridículo, porque era cuidadosa. Siempre tendría que serlo se deseaba seguir protegiendo a todos, si deseaba seguir siendo Lady bug.

Tikki se levantó y le acarició un brazo con sus pequeñas manitas.

-¿Está todo bien Marinette?-

-si Tikki, todo está bien- no deseaba preocupar a su amiguita con ideas absurdas. No tenía sentido decir algo de lo que no estaba completamente segura. Le sonrió tratando de que con ello sus palabras tendrían mayor fuerza. Comenzó a escribir, tal y como había planeado sin percatarse que desde su balcón, encima de su cuarto una persona se deslizaba para dejar un presente.

La fuerza en sus piernas le sorprendió, siendo sincero consigo mismo su cuerpo jamás había sido atlético y ahora no podía creer la altura y velocidad que estaba alcanzando en aquellos momentos. Ni siquiera había pisado un tejado cuando su atención se movía hacia el segundo y así consecutivamente. Se sentía alerta, sus sentidos parecían estar más desarrollados y percibían todo a su alrededor. Nada se escaba de su vista, su olfato y su oído. Las conversaciones de las personas caminando. El zumbido de una abeja, todo parecía tener más color para él, y se sentía maravillado, extasiado hasta tal punto que le parecía imposible de creer.

Sin darse cuenta se estaba dirigiendo hacia la panadería cerca del colegio, en otras palabras, se encaminaba hacia la casa de Marinette. Se detuvo en un jardín de azotea y robo un pequeño tulipán rojo. Estaba decidido a mostrase ante ella, a dejarle ver que sabia su secreto, revelando también el suyo. De algun modo quería acercarse a ella, dejarse ver de una manera diferente al timido chico de la clase que perdia el tiempo dibujando. Diablos, tal vez algunos de sus dibujos habrían ayudado en ese momento. Mostrar la sonriente cara de su linda musa dibujada en todas las técnicas que conocía. Oleo, acuarela, carboncillo, colores, pasteles, solo por mencionar algunos.

Tres edificios mas y se dio un gran impulso para caer con una elegancia propia de un cazador sigiloso. Sus pies aterrizando en el pequeño y hermoso balcón de Marinette se le antojaba un sueño surrealista. Su musa se encontraba acostada en su cama, y una pequeña figurita flotaba a su alrededor. La misma a la que había visto cuando ella se había trasformado ante sus ojos. Peculiar y algo linda.

Le observó por unos instantes, deleitándose con su imagen y grabándola en su memoria. Cerró el puño sobre el tallo del tulipán. Deseaba tocar el tragaluz que daba hacia el dormitorio y hablar con ella, pero en el último momento se arrepintió.

-No, todavía no es el momento adecuado- tenía que conocerle de otra forma, en otro momento, cuando lo viera por primera vez tenía que ser de una manera diferente, en un ambiente donde el pudiera demostrar su valor. Besó el tulipán y le coloco delicadamente sobre la orilla del tragaluz, de tal manera que al abrirle seria lo primero que visualizara.

Brincó sin dejar alguna otra prueba de su presencia en ese sitio y pensó que todavía no era momento de ir a casa, por lo que se alejó hasta llegar a un tejado libre y sin curiosos para deleitarse con la puesta del sol. En cuando encontró uno que estaba hecho en dos aguas, se recostó en una de sus caras y comenzó a pensar.

El pequeño ser que estaba al lado de Marinette parecía ser la que le ayudaba a cambiar a su traje de Ladybug, si ese era el caso entonces era probable que el tal Chat Noir también tuviera uno, por lo que la pregunta que le azoraba era por qué a él no le había aparecido un ser similar para realizar su primera trasformación.

Retiro el guante de su mano en donde descansaba aquel zorro tallado de cuarzo, alzo su muñeca de tal manera que la piedra se ponía en contra luz, al hacerlo se percató de aquel punto que antes le había parecido muy diminuto ahora se veía como una flama vivaz y centellante. Mire fijamente, pensando que probablemente era solo producto de la luz o de mi imaginación, pero cuando le aparte de la luz, seguía viendo lo mismo.

Fue tan extraño, que se quitó de inmediato la pulsera, y el traje que antes había estado en su cuerpo se desvaneció para dejar sus ropas normales. La piedra se sentía tibia contra su palma, y aquella llama parecía abrir el cuarzo, dejando una grieta de luz en el medio. Cuando acuno la piedra entre sus dos palmas, la grieta incremento y de su interior comenzó a fluir polvo que se fue arremolinando hacia arriba en una espiral.

El polvo se condenso para dejar a su paso un diminuto ser de hermoso aspecto; era sumamente parecido al ser que estaba cerca de Marinette, pequeño y de rostro adorable, pero su color no era rojizo, sino anaranjado y una difusión de negro en sus manos y la punta de sus orejas que eran parecidas a las de un zorro. Estas combinaban con sus multiples colitas de zorro y cuando abrió los parpados, unos grandes ojos ambarinos observaron de manera curiosa a Natanael.

Ladeo la cabeza como si fuera un pequeño cachorro mirando por primera vez algo de su interés mientras Natanael se asombraba de aquello que acaba de ocurrir ante él. Sin alguna vez había tenido días extraños, el que estaba experimentando en aquel momento sin duda se llevaba todos los trofeos de primer lugar. El ser que estaba flotando enfrente suyo era, posiblemente, el porqué de su trasformación, pero ¿Por qué no se había aparecido antes? El chico se sintió algo tímido cuando aquella criaturita se acercó para examinarlo mejor e invadió su espacio personal. Retrocedió sin acordarse de donde se encontraba, hasta que sus manos se tallaron con una teja salida de su lugar.

Maldijo por lo bajo mientras se examinaba la herida, y para su sorpresa escucho una cantarina risa que provenía de aquel ser.

-sabía que esto sería divertido- de inmediato Natanael reconoció la voz. Era la misma que le había hablado en la galería. La misma voz que le había preguntado si desea proteger a Marinette.

-¿Qué eres?- su pregunta salió rápida y contundente, llena de confianza que no sentía del todo.

La criatura dio una voltereta sobre si antes de moverse en una inclinación sutil y elegante, extendiendo un brazo hacia atrás y poniendo el otro sobre el pecho.

-Mi nombre es Akai, un placer conocerte finalmente, joven enamorado- alzo su cabeza y le dio un guiño juguetón al chico que de inmediato se ruborizo al entender que aquella criatura conocía sus sentimientos por la chica de coletas.- y me gustaría mas ser un quien antes que un qué, no se tu pero personalmente los que son para objetos, y estoy bastante seguro que no lo soy.

Las palabras estaban atoradas en la garganta, no sabía que decir o hacer ¿Tenía una especie de ritual aquello? ¿Alguna palabra mágica o algo por el estilo? Se sentía realmente confundido. No sabía nada en esta área, y dudaba que alguien más lo supiera a ciencia cierta. Otra vez la invasión de espacio temporal lo sacó rápidamente de sus pensamientos.

-vaya, parece que ya no tienes habla, pensé que serias más parlanchín- cruzo sus manitas y siguió viéndole con sus curiosos ojos, esperando una respuesta. Natanael trajo saliva y se esforzó por encontrar su voz, tenía que hacerlo si deseaba darse a entender y preguntar todas las dudas que tenía al respecto.

-lo…. Lo siento….yo… yo….- le estaba costando mas de lo que creía.

-vaya, creo que te he dejado mudo- su manita se toca su barbilla y retrocede unos centímetros, tratando de darle su espacio- me disculpo por eso, hace mucho que no había despertado, por lo tanto mis modales se encuentran un poco oxidados, empecemos desde el principio, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-me… me llamo… Na…Natanael- odiaba el tartamudear cuando estaba nervioso.

-bien, tu eres Natanael, yo soy Akai ¿Sabes acaso lo que soy?- al ver la negación de la cabella del chico de cabello rojizo, hizo una mueca de asentimiento- bien, soy un kwami y desperté porque pude sentir la conexión con tus emociones hey ¿te encuentras bien?

Natanael asentía completamente pálido, no le tenía miedo a Akai, sino que se sentía curioso por lo que acababa de decir ¿sus sentimientos?, sin embargo aquello que lo puso de tan mal estado fue sentirse deslizar por las tejas y recordar que al menos estab metros por encima del suelo, lo cual podría ser el indicio de una dolorosa caída. Su mirada se fue directo a la orilla, que no estaba a más de dos metros. El kwami dirigió su mirada a donde había ido la del chico y comprendió que lo perturbaba.

-rápido, ponte la pulsera, esta conversación tiene que esperar hasta que estés en casa- dijo. Natanael se apresuró, incluso con la raspadura en la mano, amarrándose la correa y dejando el pendiente colgando. Pero no pasó nada en ese momento. Miro a su pequeño acompañante sin saber qué hacer.

-ahora tienes que decir: "Akai, transfórmame"-

-Akai, transfórmame- la voz fue débil, casi un hilo de voz más que una exclamación fuerte, pero era suficiente para que el pequeño kwami se introdujera nuevamente en el cuarzo y diera al chico la apariencia de Firefox.

En cuanto tuvo de vuelta el traje anaranjado. Natanael se levantó a escasos treinta centímetros de la orilla y saltó a la esquina del siguiente tejado, se movió con destreza y agilidad entre ellos. Como si en realidad tuviera años haciendo aquello. Se encaminó a la ventana de su habitación. Aun seguía abierta, se deslizo por ella y tras ver su traje reflejado, se quitó la pulsera para dejar atrás a Fire Fox y ser solo Natanael. Ahora la aparición de Akai había sido más rápida. Este en vez de ir directo al chico, se maravilló con aquel cuarto-estudio de arte que tenía múltiples libretas, oleos, dibujos a lápiz y papel y la mesa de trabajo en la que tantas horas de desvelo había tenido el chico de cabello rojizo.

Mientras tanto, Natanael se sentó en la orilla de la cama tratando de asimilar el día tan peculiar que había experimentado. Ya había oscurecido, y el tiempo le había parecido pasar demasiado rápido. Cuando Akai acabo de mover todo y ver todo, regreso enfrente de él, pero no dijo nada, solo le observo con sus grandes ojos y su cabecita ladeada.

-¿quieres hablar?- pregunto finalmente. El pequeño artista negó con la cabeza y se desplomo en su colchón mientras se cubría los ojos con sus manos. El kwami voló hacia un lado confortable de la cama y se dejo caer con cuidado, sintiendo la textura.

\- sólo quiero dormir- dijo, quitándose la mano miro hasta ubicar donde estaba la criaturita- pero, si duermo ¿seguirás aquí mañana?- le miro con incertidumbre, pensando que aquello podía ser probablemente un sueño, y que cuando se despertara, todo habría acabado y regresaría su vida escolar normal.

-no tengo un mejor lugar al que ir- intento bromear Akai, pero cuando comprendió que el chico hablaba en serio, dejo las bromas- descansa, si es lo que necesitas, yo estaré aquí mañana por la mañana y hablaremos si eso es lo que quieres. – Natanael suspiro profundo y volvió a cerrar los ojos y por su parte Akai busco un lugar en el extremo de la cama para dormir fuera del cuarzo desde… 200 o 300 años. No estaba seguro de la cantidad de años que habían pasado desde que quedo encerrado en el cuarzo.

Pronto comenzaron a escucharse respiraciones acompasadas, cada quien perdido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, sumidos en el mundo de los sueños.

Antes de dormir, Ladybug acostumbrara a realizar una ronda por todo Paris. Le tranquilizaba ver segura a la ciudad. Mirar como las madres acostaban a sus hijos y como todos comenzaban a descansar a la espera de un nuevo día, un nuevo comienzo. Junto con Tikki alzo el tragaluz que daba a su alcoba y descubrió un misterioso objeto.

Un hermoso tulipán rojo descansaba frente a sus ojos en el suelo, sin ninguna nota o algo que indicara de quien procedía. ¿Cómo había llegado aquello a ese lugar? ¿Era para ella?

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Tikki cuando vio como cogía Marinette el tulipán para admirarlo mejor.- es una flor, pero ¿Quién la ha dejado aquí?- se preguntó mientras se alzaba un poco más en el aire por si observaba alguien sospechoso cerca. Pero era imposible de ver con la luz de luna como única fuente para ver.

-no lo sé Tikki, pero sin duda es hermosa- la admiro una vez más, y entonces decidió regresar y acomodarla en el escritorio antes de irse, ya luego se encargaría de saber cómo aquel objeto había llegado a su balcón. Pero ahora necesitaba hacer algo. Regreso al balcón, cerrando el tragaluz detrás de ella, mirando a TIkki decidida. Al mencionar las palabras, Tikki se integró a sus aretes y se transformó en Ladybug.

Brinco de inmediato al siguiente tejado y sobrevoló Paris, pasando por la ventana abierta de una habitación sin darse cuenta. Porque si lo hubiese hecho, sabría que dentro estaba el chico que aquella tarde había dejado el regalo en su balcón. Sabría que en esos momentos estaba durmiendo y que cerca de este un nuevo kwami había despertado.

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **Siento que no tenga una fecha fija para actualizar, pero prometo hacerlo constantemente y no dejar pasar mucho tiempo entre la publicación entre uno y otro capítulo. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y el apoyo que le dan a esta pequeña y loca historia que comienza a tomar forma en mi cabeza y que las palabras me dejan expresar.**

 **Espero seguir viendo más y más sus comentarios, no saben lo mucho que significan para mí.**


	3. encuentros inesperados

Los rayos del sol dieron de lleno en la cara de Natanael y dotaron a sus cabellos rojizos un adorable tono. Se había despertado desde hace horas, pero no había movido ni un solo musculo, y de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a la criaturita que cómodamente se encontraba durmiendo en la esquina de su cama. Sintió como si el día anterior todo hubiera sido un sueño irreal poco recurrente de su mente. Sin embargo aquel ser- Akai se recordó a sí mismo- le recordaba que no había soñado nada y que todo había pasado.

Ahora tenía poderes, no sabía cuales, pero estaba seguro que su catálogo no se limitaba a saltar grandes distancias y con una fuerza sorprendente. Gracias al cielo que era sábado, porque no se sentía con animos de nada, salvo quedarse encerrado en su habitación y descansar hasta que su mente asimilara todo. Porque una cosa era vivir todo y otra era el tiempo que te tomaba para entenderlo con claridad y no volverte loco en el proceso.

Cuando los rayos alcanzaron el cuerpo de aquel ser con forma de zorrito se removió, disfrutando de la sensación. Natanael presto atención hasta que observo como abría sus ojitos y le miraba. Siempre esa mirada curiosa, como si quisiera saber todo. Akai por su parte se desperezo y estiro todo su cuerpo. Hace tanto tiempo que no había disfrutado del despertar que aquella mañana le parecía lo más maravillo del mundo. Cuando el chico se sentó en la orilla de la cama, él hizo lo propio en el lado que había escogido para dormir aquella noche. Se miraron sin decir palabras, en el caso de Akai porque quería escuchar las preguntas del chico sin interrumpir. En el caso del pobre Natanael, tenía la boca tan seca que no podía pronunciar si quiera un sonido.

-creí que tenías preguntas- dijo finalmente Akai para terminar con el incómodo silencio.

\- aun las tengo- se esforzó por que la voz no le sonara pastosa.

-entonces te sugería que las expreses ahora, de otro modo, esta conversación será aburrida- su sonrisa fue sincera cuando lo dijo. Comenzó a flotar en su sitio y dar volteretas una y otra vez, esperando pacientemente a que un dialogo se diera.

-¿Quién es Fire fox?- después de devanarse los sesos en decidir cual era la primer pregunta, decidió que saber eso era una prioridad ¿Por qué se había autonombrado así en primer lugar?.

Akai detuvo su juego y se centró en su amigo, si es que podría decirle asi a partir de ese momento.

-Ese es nuestro nombre cuando tu y yo estamos unidos, Fire fox- su mirada ambar miraba directamente a los ojos azules de Natanel- seguro tuviste la sensación de que ese tu nombre cuando usaste el traje. Yo no puse el nombre, sino tu primer antecesor. Fue para honrar a un dios japonés.

Esa información no le pasó desapercibida a Natanel, pero esperaba tratar ese tema mas adelante.

-¿soy un superhéroe?- al escuchar la pregunta Akai estalló en risas que ruborizaron de inmediato a Natanael.

-interesante cuestión- dijo cuándo su ataque se detuvo- eres lo que necesites ser, héroe o villano, tu elijes, pero mi principal misión es que aquello que has deseado proteger este a salvo, sin importar nada.

Entonces Natanael recordó las palabras que le había dicho al conocerlo por primera vez "chico enamorado". Demonios, lo había olvidado por completo.

-¿Cómo sabes sobre mis sentimientos?- ahora era él quien invadía el espacio personal de la pequeña criatura. –dime ¿Qué sabes?- parecía alterado, con una mezcla de miedo y vergüenza que se reflejaba en su sonrojado rostro.

\- no gran cosa en realidad- dijo volando hasta quedar en frente suyo, despreocupado y escondiendo una sonrisa traicionera en la comisura de sus labios.- sólo que tu corazón esta cautivado por una chica y los deseos de protegerla me han despertado de un largo sueño. La intensidad de tus emociones se desbordaba de tu alma- su tono algo teatral le estaba delatando. Sabia más de lo que decía- ah! Lo olvidaba, también sé que esta chica es la actual Ladybug y curiosamente ayer fuimos a la casa de una chica a dejar algo ¿no?- su sonrisa era completamente delatadora.

Natanael se habría dejado caer sino estuviera sentado en la silla. Así que sabía todo, alguien más sabia acerca de los sentimientos que siempre trataba de ocultar, que canalizaba en sus libretas y creaciones. Mientras tanto el kwami seguía hablando- pero es normal que sepa estas cosas, después de todo, fue un deseo parecido lo que me creo a mí.

-¿Cómo? ¿un deseo?- su interés en aquella frase le dijo que era hora de hablar de su origen.

Entones una explosión en el centro de Paris llamo la atención de ambos. Natanael abrió fue directamente a las ventanas de para asomarse, y a lo lejos miro una columna de humo que subía, y como Lady bug se aproximaba a la escena brincando de un lado a otro con su peculiar yoyo.

-mmmm creo que esa es nuestra señal. Deberíamos dejar esta conversación para más tarde- sentencio Akai. Natanael confirmó eso con un asentimiento de cabeza, y ya estaba posicionándose para saltar de la ventana cuando Akai le interrumpió- ¿No olvidas algo?

Natanael se sintió avergonzado al recordarlo- Akai, transfórmame.

Aquella mañana Marinette despertó con una sonrisa, su patrullaje nocturno había ido bien, sin ningún akuma que purificar y sin ningún infractor normal que escapara de la justicia. Tenía la sensación de que sería un pacífico día de sábado donde podría hacer cosas normales de chica, como ir a comprar la nueva revista donde Adrien había tenido su anterior sesión fotográfica o tal vez salir al cine con Alya, después podrían comer un helado y Alya platicaría con una gran emoción acerca de su ladyblog y todos los nuevos seguidores y las mejoras en las ligas de acceso. A ella se le daban muy bien aquellas cosas.

Obviamente la pasada noche Chat Noir estuvo a su lado, haciendo insinuaciones a cerca de ellos juntos y ese tipo de cosas. Era cierto que quería al chico, pero no de la forma en que él quería. No correspondía a sus sentimientos y tenía que tenerlo claro en todo momentos. Era su compañero, una persona que como ella tenían que proteger a las personas. Era el único con el que ella podía contar.

Tikki al lado de su almohada respiraba acompasadamente, un claro signo de que seguía dormida. No quiso molestarla, por lo que de manera muy silenciosa se salió de la cama. El tulipán rojo seguía en el mismo sitio que lo había dejado la noche anterior y la duda hizo mella en ella ¿Quién lo habría dejado ahí? Estaba claro que no era al azar porque estaba acomodado perfectamente de tal manera que al abrirse el tragaluz fuera lo primero que se viera.

¿Quién pudo haberlo dejado? Y una mejor pregunta ¿Por qué a ella? Estaba sumamente intrigada, un auténtico enigma que deseaba revelar. Pero lo dejaría para otro dia, aquel dia seria suyo como Marinette, o al menos eso creía.

Su mamá le llamo para desayunar en aquel momento, por lo que volvió a dejar el girasol en su sitio y se movió hacia la cocina. Su padre seguramente estaría en la panadería vendiendo la primera ronda de pan mientras ellas desayunaban.

En la mesa un banquete Francia- asia le esperaba. Su madre preparaba té mientras en la mesa descansaba diversos platitos con arroz, algo de sopa y croissant recién horneados. Si eso no demostraba que seria un buen dia, nada lo podría hacer. Dio las gracias y de inmediato comenzó a devorar la comida, metiéndose un croissant en el bolsillo del pantaloncillo de piyama que usaba para dormir. Tikki seguramente despertaría con hambre.

-¿Qué harás hoy Marinette?- pregunto su madre mientras se sentaba enfrente de ella y tomaba un poco del te verde que había hecho.

-estaba planeando telefonear a Alya para salir, ya sabes, una tarde de chicas- sonrió alegremente.

-Alya es una buena amiga- observo su mamá.- y ¿no hay ningún chico en el plan? Ya sabes, por ejemplo, ese muchacho del que siempre hablas, ¿se llama Adrien?- su madre se entretuvo en su té mientras Marinette se ahogaba con su comida. Sabía que por algo nunca debió de haber mencionado el nombre del chico que le gustaba en su casa, ahora su madre y padre estaban a la expectativa de su vida amorosa, cosa que hasta el momento no pasaba.

Cuando se pudo salvar de morir asfixiada, miro a su mamá con el ceño fruncido. Ella por su parte ignoro el gesto y termino su taza en silencio. – iré a ayudar a tu padre, hoy tenemos un pastel para una boda, llevara cientos de rosas y muchos detalles- dejo su taza en el lavaplatos y se acercó para darle un beso en la frente- antes de irte limpia los trastes por favor- tomo su bolso y dejo un poco de dinero a su lado- diviértete con Alya. – le guiño un ojo y salió de su casa.

Amaba a su madre, tan buena y dulce, sabia que sus padres eran en definitiva los mejores, cariñosos, comprensivos y un poco bochornosos cuando contaban cosas de su infancia o peor aun, sus metidas de pata. Pero así eran ellos y por nada del mundo los cambiaria.

Mientras levantaba la mesa, una soñolienta Tikki bajaba la escalera, frotándose uno de sus ojos.

-lo siento, me quede dormida- dijo mientras se acomodaba en la mesa de la cocina. Marinette sacó el pan que había tomado para ella y le deposito en un plato. Mientras Tikki comía ella lavo todos los platos.

-descuida Tikki, es bueno que descanses, pensé que sería bueno hablar con Alya y decirle que salgamos a ver una película o podríamos pasear por el centro comer….- antes de seguir hablando, el sonido de una explosión las sobresalto. Por la ventana de la sala se veía el origen de la explosión.

-vamos Tikki- dijo Marinette corriendo hacia su cuarto, seguida de una Tikki que terminaba su aperitivo matutino. Se puso su ropa y arreglo su cabello a una velocidad impresionante y salía a su balcón. Un instante después de decir las palabras necesarias, Ladybug se disponía a salvar el día. Y ella que pensaba que aquel día iba a ser tranquilo.

Adrien se alistaba para una clase de equitación en su cuarto después del ejercicio matutino que programaba todas las mañanas. El desayuno ya había sido tomado con puntualidad, y como siempre había sido solitario, salvo por el ocasional saludo de su padre a través de la tableta que su asistente llevaba siempre consigo. Bueno, ahora siempre estaba con plagg, pero cuando el queso estaba presente, su pequeño amigo se perdía sin remedio.

Por fortuna, para él, y por desgracia para la pobre de Natalie, aquel dia el chofer se había reportado enfermo, por lo que el tomaría un taxi. Claro que la asistente de su padre había sigo regañada por el imprevisto y la poca planeación de planes b ante aquellas circunstancias. Tal vez debería de hablar con su padre respecto a esos aspectos, claro, siempre y cuando su padre tuviera el tiempo de escucharlo. Pocas veces estaba en casa, y cuando llegaba a estar, era en su estudio trabajando.

En su ordenador estaba siempre abierto el portal que su compañera de clases Alya llevaba respecto a la misteriosa Ladybug. Solo pensar en ella le proporcionaba una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro sin evitarlo. Ella era un sueño hecho realidad en su vida y no descansaría hasta que ella se diera cuenta de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Una idea que él estaba dispuesto a plantearle las veces necesarias.

-vamos plagg, tenemos cosas que hacer- dijo tomando su mochila y abriendo la solapa de su camisa para que plagg se ocultara en la bolsa que había dentro.

-dirás que tú tienes cosas que hacer, porque lo que yo quiero hacer es estar todo el día disfrutando de este delicioso manjar- dijo mientras flotaba con un gran trozo de queso oloroso. Sin duda era peculiar que nadie preguntara sobre la cantidad de queso que Adrien pedía para comer tanto en casa como en las sesiones fotográficas. Pero posiblemente pensaban que era algún excéntrico gusto, algunos modelos los tenían. –Vamos, pequeño glotón- volvió a decir. Plagg dramáticamente comió su último pedazo de queso y se ocultó en la bolsita.

Salieron a esperar el taxi, el cual estaba a una cuadra de distancia, pero del sonido de una explosión le hizo voltear hacia la dirección de donde provenía para mirar una columna de humo comenzar a crecer. En cuanto el taxi aparco, Adrien le indico una dirección falsa, cerca de la zona del incidente. No era lo más rápido, pero si no se iba en taxi, podría causar que Natalie se alterara. Ocultaría su mochila en algún tejado y si todo terminaba rápido, estaría a tiempo para parte de su clase.

La primera en llegar fue Ladybug, solo para ver como una chica con un extraño atuendo atacaba a las personas que estaban frente a ella. Su atuendo consistía en un exquisito vestido de novia, pero su rostro estaba completamente debajo de un espeso velo y en sus manos llevaba el ramo de flores más lindo que había visto.

-nadie será más feliz que yo. Mi boda será la más perfecta de todas- grito la chica mientras atacaba a una pareja de enamorados que estaban aterrados. El rayo que salió del ramo de flores convirtió a joven pareja en una especie de zombies, dispuestos a cumplir los caprichos de la novia.

Los demás afectados por aquella Mad Bride parecían estar en igual de condiciones, todos se dirigían hacia enfrente de la torre Eiffel. Algunos cargaban enormes arreglos florales y otros más llevaban todo tipo de adornos para una boda. Aquella chica si que había tenido un mal día para hacer todo eso.

-hey, MadBride tal vez deberías decir por favor antes de ordenar- grito ladybug para captar su atención. No le hizo falta nada más, de inmediato la chica comenzó a aventar una serie de rayos hacia ella. Fue agil para esquivar cada uno y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que e akuma posiblemente se encontrara en su ramo.

-nadie impedirá mi boda, ningun banquete arruinado, ninguna recepción mediocre y tampoco tu ladybug, ¡ATRAPENLA!- su sentencia fue una orden para aquellos bajo su poder que estaban más próximos. Odiaba luchar contra civiles, pero era necesario si deseaba derrotar a la insufrible novia. Se apiadaba del pobre hombre que estaría a su lado, seguramente la mayoría del tiempo no era así, pero ya se imaginaba las discusiones.

En cuanto la chica se vio acorralada por más de cuatro personas, Chat Noir hizo su valiente aparición , golpeando con su bastón a dos de los sujetos, mientras su ladybug acababa con los otros dos.

-vaya vaya, una novia. Dime my lady ¿Te gustan las bodas?- su broma-saludo fue tan típica de aquel chico coqueto.

-muy gracioso gatito, hemos de conseguir el ramo- dijo mientras alejaba a otra persona que tenia la intención de aprisionarla en un abrazo.

\- oh my lady, será un honor darte ese ramo, después de todo, la chica que consigue el ramo es la siguiente en casarse ¿no?- le dio un guiño mientras corria para tratar de atacar a Madbride y quitarle su ramo. Ladybug solo pudo poner los ojos en blanco. Como siempre esas insinuaciones tan poco disimuladas.

Sin embargo, la villana le vio venir y le ataco de inmediato, aunque claro Chat Noir supo evadir muy bien aquel rayo controlador de mentes. Vaya que algunas personas se volvían locas en su boda, pensó divertido. El siguió luchando para enfrentarse a Madbride sin percatarse de que ladybug necesitaba de su ayuda.

Cada vez más zombies aparecían, tratando de inmovilizarlos. Mientras madbride se limitaba a controlar más y más personas. Si no quitaban le quitaban pronto ese ramo, sin duda ambos estarían en un aprieto. Sin embargo, no podía lanzar su lucky cham debido a que necesitaba su yoyo para defenderse. Chat no parecía tenerla sencilla tampoco, pues no podia siquiera acercarse a la novia. Cuando se vio rodeada de seis zombies lanzo su yoyo hacia el edificio más próximo. Se sujetó fuertemente de este y se alzó por encima de la amenaza más próxima, tal vez en alguno de los altos tejados podría lanzar su lucky cham y planear una manera de quitarle el ramo de las manos. Se apoyó en una esquina y comenzó a mirar cuando sintió como el tejado debajo de sus pies desaparecía.

Chat no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, trataba de llegar a ladybug y ambos planear una estrategia, pero las personas hipnotizadas se lo impedían, si se deshacía de uno, dos más ocupaban su lugar. Impidiéndole verle. Sin embargo las cadena de acontecimientos que ocurrió enseguida pasó como en cámara lenta en su mente.

Madbride se encontraba atenta a los movimientos de ambos, sin embargo su prioridad no era atacar directamente, sino que sus zombies les atacaran. Pero cuando vio que ladybug salía del lugar donde le habían acorralado se puso furiosa. Así que cuando su lady se apoyó en el tejado, lanzo un rayo directo hacia ella, el cual fallo por una mala puntería, dando en el tejado y haciendo que este se decidiera y que ladybug cayera al vacío.

Su yoyo se había resbalado de sus dedos, y no tenía forma de evitar la caída de al menos 15 metros. Chat corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, pero sabía que no había forma de llegar a ella antes de que tocara el piso con la distancia que los separaba, grito su nombre de forma desesperada. Deseando con impotencia por protegerla. Y tratando de no mirar cuando su cuerpo impactara el asfalto. Pero eso nunca ocurrió.

Lady bug sabía que era poco probable que de eso saliera solo con algunos rasguños, espero sentir el doloroso impacto del cemento, cerrando los ojos y sintiéndose como una tonta por haber dejado caer el yoyo. Sin embargo, el golpe nunca llegó. Una figura atravesó el cielo en el momento justo para rescatarla de la caída y llevarla a un lugar seguro.

Sintió como unas fuertes manos le acunaban junto a un cuerpo, pero no podía verle el rostro, por un momento recordó a Chat, pensó que tal vez el había sido su salvador en ese momento. Y de inmediato se dio cuenta de su error, pues le traje de Chat era negro, no anaranjado. Una dulce y profunda voz le hablo.

-te tengo.

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **Espero que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo y gracias por darme aliento para seguir escribiendo**


	4. ¿Quién eres?

Para cuando Natanael llegó, Lady estaba ya en el sitio. Parecía discutir con la novia encolerizada que estaba poseída por el akuma. A pesar de que quiso acercarse, tuvo miedo de que se le confundiera por un otra persona poseía. Por supuesto que deseaba ayudar, pero… la verdad es que no sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo. No llegó a hablar con Akai sobre sus habilidades.

El gato negro arribó poco después y entonces comenzó una batalla digna de ellos. Sin buscar lastimar a nadie, cada uno se encontraba luchando contra aquellos hipnotizados. Marinette poseía una apariencia regia en su traje de Lady bug, por un momento Natanael se perdió en sus movimientos agiles y elegantes. O simplemente se perdió en saber que esa Lady era su querida Marinette.

Pero cuando divisó el salto que ella daba a la esquina del techo y las intenciones de la bruja-novia loca, no pensó nada, solo corrió y saltó lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas. Antes de que Lady se llegara estampar contra el suelo, a unos tres metros de distancia, Natanael la atrapó entre los brazos. Se sentía tan bien poder hacer aquello por ella. Era una sensación única, de poder, de saber que podía ayudarla y protegerla de aquello que podría dañarla.

-Te tengo- fue lo único que pudo decirle. Llegaron juntos al suelo, y como la princesa que era, la depositó gentilmente sobre el suelo, esperando que ella entendiera lo que acababa de suceder.

Tres personas en ese momento tenían el rostro estupefacto: Ladybug, Chat Noir y Madbride. La primera estaba asombrada de ver a otra persona como ellos. Chat Noir se encontraba sin palabras porque no entendía quién era la persona que había llegado a Ladybug antes que él, cosa que de algún modo le molestaba, y mucho.

Finalmente Madbride se encontraba en un estado de furia infinita, el ver otra persona capaz de arruinarla aumentó sus ganas de acabar con ellos. Más cuando Hawk moth le animaba a seguir consiguiendo los Miraculous. Incluso el del nuevo héroe. –Ninguno de ustedes va a impedir mi boda perfecta- gritó antes de lanzar un rayo hacia FIre fox y Ladybug.

Ambos saltaron en el momento preciso y se movieron para quedar ocultos detrás de una edificación. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora Natanael se encontraba muy cerca de Marinette, a escasos centímetros de que sus cuerpos se rozaran. Sin embargo, ese no era el momento de hacer algo romántico, sino de demostrar de lo que era capaz.

Ladybug se estaba devanando los sesos por entender que demonios ocurría en esos momentos. ¿Quién era el chico con traje de zorro?¿Cómo había llegado hasta ellos? ¿Quería hacer daño? Antes siquiera de que pudiera formular palabra, aquel personaje, es decir, aquel chico le sonrió galantemente y se alejó el espacio suficiente para dar una reverencia digna del más fino caballero.

-si me permites, mi musa- no sabía exactamente de donde había salido la valentía para pronunciar la dulce manera en que él se refería a ella, pero lo dijo, alto y claro- todas tus preguntas pueden ser contestadas después de que acabe con eso- y de repente salió corriendo con una velocidad que levanto un poco el viento y removió el cabello de una sorprendida heroína.

Chat siguió combatiendo a los zombies que se acercaban, tratando de visualizar al zorro ladrón que se había llevado a su lady lejos de él. Pero lo que vió fue un zorro corriendo directamente a la Madbride, su velocidad era buena, quizás demasiado buena. Esquivaba los ataques directos y su rostro tenia estampado una sonrisa petulante. Presumido.

Natanael estaba emocionado ante la idea que había tenido. Definitivamente esa la manera en que debía de presentarse. En su cabeza de inmediato se presentaron formas de ataque y evasión. Como si siempre hubiera sido consciente de ellas. No vaciló cuando supo que su objetivo era el ramo de la novia-loca que quería hacerlo parte de su sequito de zombies.

Movió sus pies hacia un ataque directo, cuando un rayo se aproximaba, lo esquivaba saltando o deslizándose por debajo. Tomo su disco de la mano derecha y, tras un ligero movimiento de muñeca lo convirtió en tres discos, los cuales lanzó a través del aire, directo a puntos específicos de su oponente, uno fue al rostro, mientras que los otros dos atacaron torso y la mano con la que agarraba su preciado ramo.

Sin embargo MadBride esquivo los tres. Lo cual pareció darle una sonrisa de triunfo. Aunque el error de haber prestado demasiada atención a los discos no la preparó para el acercamiento que había hecho Fire fox, pues antes de notarlo su ramo salió volando porque una cola larga y esponjosa le había golpeado la mano lo suficientemente rápido para desarmarla.

En el aire, FIre fox se lanzó a cachar el ramo y con un par de vueltas se alejó de la novia con el ramo en la mano. Llegando al lugar donde había dejado a Ladybug, ahora completamente sorprendida. Él se inclinó sobre una rodilla y le extendió el ramo, como lo haría un enamorado.

-una flor que no se compara con tu belleza.- su frase fue conmovedora. El grito de la MadBride rompió la pequeña y un poco romántica situación. Tenían poco tiempo antes de que la mujer llegara a ellos.

Pero Chat se puso en ese preciso momento enfrente de la novia, para darle unos segundos extras a su lady y al zorro embustero porque ¿Quién diantres se creía para hacer eso con su dama?

Ladybug tomó el ramo rápidamente y lo rompió por el tallo, sacando a la mariposa de su interior y purificándola con yoyo. Sin embargo, en ningún momento había usado el lucky cham, por lo que necesitaba activarlo para arreglar las cosas.

-lucky cham- dijo mirando de reojo al personaje que a su lado se encontraba cruzado de brazos, esperando a ver que seguía continuación con tal calma, que era como si siempre hubiera hecho aquello. El disco que había lanzado ahora descansaba en su brazo, había regresado a él como un bumerang.

El lucky cham de esta ocasión era solamente un lazo rojo con puntos negros. Elegante y fino, ladybug lo lanzó diciendo su nombre "miracoluos ladybug". En seguida todas las personas hipnotizadas regresaban a la normalidad y cosas que había sido destruida fueron reparadas, mientras la enfadada novia volvió en sí.

Chat corrió hacia lady mientras Fire fox corría hacía la mujer para ayudarle y explicarle que había pasado exactamente, cuando se cruzaron ambos miraron desafiante directo a los ojos del otro. No hubo palabras, pero esa mirada no era amistosa en absoluto. Cuando llego con la novia confundida, Fire le hablo tranquilamente para después llevarla hacia el salón de eventos de donde ella había salido.

-my lady ¿Estas bien? – pregunto alarmado Chat, no le gustaba para nada no haber estado allí para ella cuando más le necesitaba. Ese sentimiento estaba provocándole un mal sabor de boca. No le gustaba ni un poquito el zorro.

-si- dijo mirando hacia la dirección que había tomado el chico anaranjado con la novia- ¿y tú?- en ese momento le dirigió una mirada tranquila.

-Estaré mejor en cuanto sepa que ocurrió exactamente y quien es….- no acabo la frase porque en unos segundos Fire fox reapareció con las manos detrás de la espalda, todo inocente.

-¿Quién es quién?- dijo como si no supiera de lo que estaban hablando. Zorro tonto y presumido, pensó Chat ¿Por qué no pudo oírle acercarse? De inmediato se puso a la defensiva, tomando una posición de ataque, cubriendo a ladybug con su cuerpo.

Fire Fox únicamente pudo sonreír ante ese acto. Una burla sin duda. Eso puso de peor humor a Chat, que si hubiera podido, le habría arañado la boca con sus garras. A ver si así se le borraba la sonrisa. Ladybug no entendía el problema de testosterona que se estaba dando enfrente de ella, pero al igual que Chat estaba muy intrigada acerca del extraño que los había ayudado. Él había dicho que una vez purificado el akuma hablarían. Bueno ese momento había llegado.

-¿Quién eres?- aventuró a preguntar ladybug, saliendo detrás de Chat y caminando hacia él extraño.

Solo ir su voz hizo saltar a su corazón. Ahí estaba ella, casi enfrente suyo, toda hermosa, radiante y valiente. Al diablo el gato, él había venido aquí por una sola razón. Al igual que lady, se movió hacia su dirección. Encerrándose en una burbuja y dejando a Chat fuera.

-solo soy un chico que desea proteger lo que más le importa- con apenas un metro entre ellos Fire Fox sacó de detrás de él un hermoso tulipán rojo que había obtenido en la recepción de la novia. Un pequeño regalo de la agradecida mujer.

Extendió hacia ella el hermoso presente, inclinándose nuevamente con galantería y elegancia, sin burla exagerada detrás del gesto. Lady se aproximó para tomar el objeto. Por alguna razón, algo en ella le decía que él no tenía ninguna intención mala o perversa, era como ellos. Estaba aquí para proteger a la gente que quería en la ciudad que vivía. Otra persona para un equipo de dos.

Y nuevamente fue sorprendida por un rápido movimiento. Sin previo aviso, Fire fox tomó su muñeca. Se levantó y mientras dejaba en sus manos el regalo, sus labios tocaron ligeramente su mejilla. Un beso inocente pero algo atrevido.-quiero proteger a mi musa. Voy a proteger sus secretos.

Se alejó al instante de que un gato enfurecido trato de golpearlo con su bastón. Cuando no pudo, saltó tratando de atraparlo con las garras. Una vez más, el zorro pareció ser demasiado astuto y brinco con las manos en su cadera, burlándose del gato en cuanto llegó a la azotea más cercana.

-en otra ocasión nos volveremos a encontrar- parecía que el mensaje no iba dirigido a Chat Noir. El chico de traje anaranjado hizo un saludo tocando su frente y guiñando un ojo, lanzó algo al aire. A partir de ahí no volteo y se alejó entre los tejados. Una salida digna de su entrada.

Ladybug se tocaba su mejilla, algo cohibida del todo aquello mientras Chat apretaba los dientes y con el puño extendido atrapaba aquello que el zorro presumido había aventado. Era un pequeño trozo de papel con una elegante caligrafía que decía: soy Fire Fox.

Leyeron el papel y ambos héroes se encontraban desconcertados. Ladybug no sabía de la existencia de otros chicos como ella y Chat que también pudieran transformarse, pero le desconcertaba más todas las palabras que dijo, porque todas parecían estar dirigidas exclusivamente a ella.

Por su parte, Chat Noir se encontraba furioso ante el despliegue de confianza de aquel chico con su lady, su osadía no tenía límites y ese beso, junto con ese tulipán había sido la cereza del pastel. Pero sobre todo estaba odiando ese tulipán con todas sus fuerzas. Según recordaba, en el lenguaje de las flores aquel tulipán significaba una confesión de amor. Estaba a punto de pedirle la flor a su lady cuando el pitido de sus aretes alertó a ambos de que su trasformación terminaría pronto.

-tenemos que hablar de esto- dijo Chat, esperando que ella también tuviera problemas con el nuevo "héroe".

-lo sé, pero lo haremos en otra ocasión- lanzó su yoyo y antes de decir adiós- te mandare un mensaje para reunirnos. Chat asintió y ella se fue por los tejados, mientras Chat arrugaba el papel en su mano y corría hacia donde había ocultado su mochila de entrenamiento. Adrien tal vez podría llegar a tiempo a su clase de equitación.

…

En cuanto llegó a su habitación, Natanael se quitó uno de su guantes para retirar la pulse y volver a su yo normal. Su corazón estaba martillándole hasta las orejas y la adrenalina del momento aun estaba haciendo estragos en su sistema. Pero lo que lo tenía catatónico era el beso que le había dado a Marinette, tocar su suave mejilla con sus labios había sido como probar ligeramente el paraíso.

Esta vez Akai reapareció dando vueltas en el aire, travieso y vivaz. Completamente emocionado ante haber estado en batalla otra vez.

-¡ESO FUE INCREIBLE!- el grito fue intenso y derramando la felicidad del kwami.- rescataste a tu damisela, y luego tu y yo luchamos contra esa chica, supiste usar tu herramienta, pero demonios, hubiéramos estado increíbles con el kitsune bi…- hacia un torrente de palabras que el chico apenas si podía atrapar las palabras en el aire ¿Qué era el kitsune bi?- esa entrada y salida, tienes estilo chico, pero lo mejor fue la cara de ese gato negro. Y tú beso. Diablos, eso fue como mucho mi parte favorita. Sabía que eras un descarado, solo había que sacar a relucir ese lado tuyo.

Todo lo demás se le olvido. Ese beso…. Ese beso…. Su cara se tornó completamente roja y se volvió a dejar caer en la cama, tenía cosas que pensar, pero antes, él y Akai tenían una conversación pendiente.

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **Chicas un nuevo capítulo recién horneado para ustedes. ¿Recuerdan el regalo que prometí? Busquen en mis historias y encontraran un oneshot, especial para todas, pero tal vez más para las fanáticas del Marichat ;)**

 **Ya saben que espero con ansias leer sus comentarios.**


	5. recuerdos

Akai se perdía en sus recuerdos mientras su nuevo compañero se quedaba completamente quiero. Sin duda Natanael se parecía mucho a un joven de antaño, y aunque confiaba en él, podía pasar igual que con aquel joven podía ser débil, podía confundirse y ciertamente la experiencia no era su fuerte.

Los recuerdos siempre eran hermosos, pero al mismo tiempo podían ser dolorosos. Sin embargo ahora está en otro tiempo, en una época completamente diferente de la época de su nacimiento, y ciertamente estaba ansioso por descubrirla. Sin embargo sabía que primero debía de tener una conversación con el enamorado.

Pero el chico no parecía estar en su mejor momento para hacer preguntas, así que akai decidió explorar su nuevo hogar, bueno, así lo consideraba él en ese momento. la habitación del chico era… peculiar. Claro, si por peculiar te referías a un desorden algo artístico. En realidad mas que un cuarto era como un gran ático. Su cuarto era inmenso, pero las cosas personales solo estaban en un lado. El espacio restante era para material de pintura y arte. El techo estaba en dos aguas y parte de el estaba hecho de un tragaluz por el que pasaba una gran cantidad de rayos de sol, confiriéndole a la habitación diferentes matices naturales.

La cama en la que había dormido aquella noche no era muy grande, estaba empotrada contra la pared y la base de hierro negro forjado tenía un estilo ente tétrico y estético. Las paredes no estaban pintadas, sino que eran en su mayoría de madera, respetando la construcción interna. En realidad era el estudio de un artista, de eso no había duda. Cerca de la ventana descansaba un escritorio con bocetos de dibujos. En la pared había retratos y garabatos. En el piso se apoyaban oleos y demás cosas, sin duda todos muy trabajados y hermosos.

-akai- Natanael le habló a su compañero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que no estaba cerca de él. Aun le costaba asimilar todo, pensaba que en realidad todo era parte de un sueño, que en cualquier momento se despertaría para volver a su vida anterior, sin héroes, sin Ladybug, sin estar cerca de Marinette.

El pequeño kwami dejo su inspección y regresó volando hacia el chico que se incorporaba sobre sus codos lentamente.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó de manera juguetona- ¿ya me echabas de menos?

Natanael sonrió débilmente, de repente entendía algo de su confianza ganada como Firefox, ese pequeño era sumamente juguetón y bromista cuando quería. Era bueno que al menos a uno de los dos se divirtiera tanto la situación. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, al parecer también el humor era contagioso.

-dime akai, sobre la conversación que dejamos pendiente…- la verdad no sabía cómo retomar el hilo de aquello que habían dejado. Y sumándole a eso las nuevas experiencias, bueno ciertamente era un revoltijo de emociones.

-aja, sobre las preguntas- como siempre akai comenzaba a dar vueltitas sobre si mismo- tú preguntas, yo respondo, así que habla pequeño enamorado.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, sobre sus sentimientos, tenía que mencionar que debía de ser sumamente silenciosos respecto a ese tema.

-sin duda tengo muchas preguntas ahora, pero no tengo idea de por cual comenzar.- de nuevo se dejó caer en la cama y akai se acostó- aunque flotaba sobre la cama- cerca suyo.

-bueno, tu decides por donde comenzar- las colitas de akai se movían de un lado al otro.

-bien, creo que tengo una.- los ojos de Natanael se fueron directos a los ambarinos de akai- ¿somos iguales a ellos?- de inmediato akai cerró sus ojos y comenzó a recordar, a pensar y revivir sus primeros momentos.

-no- fue su única respuesta.

-¿por qué?

En ese momento Akai se debatió entre contarle o no su historia. De alguna manera, tenía que hacerlo, una confianza que tenía que nacer entre ellos.

-dime Natanael, ¿te gustan las historias?

-claro- dijo el chico-¿Por qué?

-porque es momento de contarte mi historia.

 _Hace mucho tiempo, en el Japón feudal existían muchas cosas peligrosas, demonios, seres sobrenaturales que poseían a las personas, las lastimaban, las perjudicaban, morían por su culpa._

 _En esos tiempos oscuros, no existían distritos ni grandes ciudades, todo lo que había eran pequeñas aldeas y castillos gobernados por señores feudales. En las tierras que estaban en el norte gobernaba un poderoso hombre, generoso y protector de sus tierras y los habitantes de estas. El señor del castillo del norte, como se le conocía, tenía una hermosa y prodigiosas hija, su nombre era Sakura y la mayoría le decía Sakura-hime._

 _Ella era bondadosa, y al igual que su padre, se preocupara por las personas que confiaban en ellos para sobrevivir. Su madre había muerto hace mucho tiempo por culpa de un demonio que había infectado su alma y consumido su cuerpo. Por eso, sakura-hime buscaba proteger a cualquier persona que pudiera ser afectada por algun demonio o bestia._

 _Cuando la princesa cumplio 16 años, su padre mandó a traer un maestro que le diera lecciones de diversas artes, de tal manera que su hija se preparara para la vida de matrimonio. La persona que llegó a aquellos parajes fue un joven maestro recién graduado. Esta era su primera tarea como maestro oficial y ciertamente se encontraba emocionado._

 _Cuando conoció a la princesa quedó sumamente sorprendido por su belleza y su humildad. Pero al paso del tiempo, llegó a conocerla más y más, olvidando las cosas superficiales y apreciando tantas más de Sakura-hime. No paso mucho tiempo antes de darse cuenta de que se había enamorado de su alumna, y se sintió desdichado por no ser un hombre digno de pedir su amor._

 _Así que decidió cuidarla hasta el momento que tuviera que alejarse de ella por el matrimonio, la amaría en secreto y velaría por ella con su propia vida si fuera necesario. Después de un tiempo, el joven maestro comenzó a ver un cambio en el comportamiento de la princesa. Despertaba tarde, dormía en horas de clase y de vez en cuando se sentía cansada, fatigada o adolorida. Pero cuando la cuestionó, ella solo sonrió y dijo que era algo sin importancia._

 _Por aquellos momentos en el rumbo había el rumor de que unos enmascarados, una especie de ninjas, habían aparecido en el paraje para defender a las personas de los peligros que los acechaban. El joven pensó que algún demonio podía estar acechando a la pobre Sakura-hime, así que decidió buscar a estos extraños héroes y pedir su ayuda._

 _Entonces, en una noche de luna llena, después de haber tomado su cena en la habitación que ocupaba en el castillo, el joven maestro se escabullo por el palacio y se fue por el camino desértico hasta la aldea más cercana, encontrándose más o menos a dos kilómetros._

 _Estaba en medio de plantíos de arroz y a la orilla de un bosque, cuando fue intersectado por un demonio insecto, una criatura repulsiva y sumamente asquerosa. Se sintió completamente vulnerable, pero no podía hacer nada ante semejante bestia, por lo que pensaba que aquel seria su final. Pero lejos de eso, la criatura fue golpeada por una enorme lanza con una punta curvada._

 _El joven maestro focalizo su mirada para encontrarse a dos personas, una de traje completamente negro, como si en realidad fuera un ninja y otro con un traje rojo, con algunos detalles en negro. Ambas caras estaban cubiertas por una máscara de kabuki. Los extraños en cuanto vieron al demonio buscaron una parte apropiada para acabar con la bestia sin morir en el intento. Defendieron al joven y derrotaron con el mal en ese momento. Antes de irse, la persona de traje rojo se acercó al joven maestro y, gentilmente le ayudó a ponerse de pie._

 _En ese momento, la bestia, moribunda, dio un fuerte golpe que terminó lesionando la pierna de la persona de traje rojo. De inmediato su compañero corrió a su lado y la llevo a otro lugar a pesar de los intentos del joven de tratarla él mismo. Así, el joven regreso solo y muy triste por no haber podido charlar del todo con aquellos héroes._

 _A la mañana siguiente, cuando su primer hora de clase comenzaba, el joven maestro notó algo sumamente particular. Sakura.-hime cojeaba de una de sus piernas, curiosamente, la pierna que el ser maligno había lastimado de aquella persona enmascarada. El Maestro no era despistado y al paso del tiempo y demás factores, sospechó de que la persona enmascarada de traje rojo era Sakura-hime._

 _Así, comenzó a vigilar cada noche las habitaciones de la princesa, y aunque en un principio no observó nada en particular, cierta noche, antes de que la fatiga y el sueño le vencieran, el joven maesrto observó como una sombra se deslizaba de las habitaciones y saltaba hacia el techo del castillo para salir por una de las paredes traseras._

 _Desesperado, quizó seguirle y verificar si sus sospechas eran ciertas o solo producto de su imaginación, así que salió del castillo y trato de ratrear en balde a aquella sombra. Regresó al castillo sin nada. Pero antes de entrar a su habitación, paso por las habitaciones de la princesa y observó algo que le encogió el corazón._

 _Ante sus ojos, una luz centellaba, y un la persona de traje rojo se desvanecía para dejar en su lugar a una dulce princesa que se veía sumamente fatigada y que colapso en su futón. En aquel momento, el joven maestro entró en la habitación y sostuvo a la chica mientras la acomodaba y arropaba. La piel que se podía ver estaba cubierta de moretones y rasguños. Había nuevos y otros más que se encontraban casi sanados. Una dulce criaturita rojiza le miró todo el tiempo, pero no dijo palabra alguna o trato de detenerlo._

 _Aquella chica que le había robado el corazón estaba sufriendo por proteger a las personas que quería y por las que se preocupaba, y él se sentía un completo inútil al respecto._

 _Así que después de salir de las habitaciones de la princesa, salió corriendo al templo más cercano con lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón amenazando con salírsele del pecho. Ahí imploró a cualquier dios que deseara escucharlo._

 _Deseo de corazón poder evitar el sufrimiento de la persona que él amaba, poder protegerla y estar a su lado. La mayoría de los dioses simplemente contemplaron la desesperación del chico, pero no hicieron nada por ayudarle. Excepto uno. Cuando las rodillas de aquel muchacho no pudieron sostenerlo más, cayó de rodillas, y entre sollozos, un viejo zorro de nueve colas llegó a su lado para posicionarse enfrente suyo._

 _Aquel zorro era el espíritu que reinaba en el bosque y velaba por la mayoría de los seres vivos de la provincia. Pero rara vez se dejaba ver, y menos frente a un humano. Sin embargo la pureza del corazón de aquel hombre y la nobleza de sus sentimientos conmovieron al zorro._

" _¿Qué es lo que deseas de mí?" preguntó el zorro con una voz que denotaba sabiduría y una larga, muy larga vida. El muchacho apresuradamente contó la historia, y dejó que el zorro apoyara su cabeza contra su pecho, reconfortándose y bañándose de sus emociones y sentimientos buscando en sus recuerdos._

 _Entendió la fuerza de su deseo, y también visualizó el poder que permitía la trasformación. En ese momento el viejo zorro supo que hacer._

" _mi poder no se puede comparar con el poder que le permite a ella ser quien es" dijo en cuanto se separó del muchacho "sin embargo, te puedo esto"_

 _Moviendo sus múltiples colas, se movió de tal forma, que parecía que se enrollaba sobre si mismo, cuando volvió a la posición inicial, en el suelo descansaba un cuarzo tallado con la forma de un zorro. Con su hocico lo movió hacia el muchacho, quien lo agarró entre sus manos como si fuera un tesoro._

 _De repente ante sus ojos un pequeño rayo de luz se abrió del cuarzo y se materializo un hermoso zorrito color naranja_

" _son nombre es Akai, y será quien te ayude en tu cruzada" murmuró el viejo zorro " será tu compañero, creara junto a ti un ser que podrá proteger a la persona que amas" y antes de escuchar una palabra más del chico, el viejo zorro se desvaneció ante sus ojos._

Esa fue la primera vez que akai abrió los ojos, y era solo la parte de una historia mucho más larga, y difícil de contar.

En ningún momento Natanael le interrumpido, escucho atento mientras el pequeño zorrito miraba hacia la nada, perdido en sus pensamientos. Esto era algo importante para aquel ser y él lo entendía, literalmente era el inicio de su vida.

-te importaría que te cuente el resto de la historia en otro momento- aunque pensó que podía, la realidad era que le estaba costando mucho rememorar su pasado, la historia de cómo comenzó todo aquello.

\- para nada- una respuesta simple. Akai asintió y se puso a flotar como si nada de lo anterior hubiera sido importante. Natanael pensó que un giro en el tema era lo mas conveniente.

-akai ¿Qué es el kitsune bi?- de repente los ojos ambarinos de aquel ser empezaron a brillar.

-es lo más genial que podemos hacer- dijo todo feliz y travieso- podemos crear fuego azul para diversas cosas: rastrear una esencia específica, lanzarla para aprisionar a alguien. Claro solo podemos hacerlo una vez, pero es tan divertido- dijo haciendo explotar sus manitas para darle énfasis.

Natanael sonrió ante su cambio repentino de actitud. Era un ser muy peculiar.

-bien, ahora ¿Quién tiene un poco de hambre? No sé tú, pero yo no he desayunado- se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de su cuarto. – estoy seguro de que hay algo dulce en la cocina.

Akai dio tres volteretas de alegría antes de seguir a su nuevo amigo y buscar ocultarse debajo de su chamarra. Las preguntas y las historias podían esperar otro día.

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **Hola a todos! Chicos en serio no me maten por no subir antes nada, pero estoy ajustándome a los horarios de la universidad y es un poco complicado a veces, pero prometo compensarlos el fin de semana.**

 **Primero que nada, gracias a todas las personitas que están apoyando todas y cada una de mis historias. Los amo!**

 **Ahora, muchas personitas me han pedido que haga continuación de un oneshot que subí llamado "todos los gatos ronronean", y la sorpresa es que estoy trabajando para continuar la historia, así que estén pendientes.**

 **La segunda sorpresa es que pronto tendrán dos oneshot nuevos, díganme ¿saben que es "cantarella"? ;)**


	6. descubriendo

-¿VISTE LO QUE OCURRIÓ?- el grito que Alya dio por el teléfono era tan fuerte que Marinette tuvo que separarse un poco del celular para no quedar sorda.

-es decir ¿Quién es ese chico de traje rojo?- la emoción por el descubrimiento de este enigmático personaje se desbordaba en cada silaba que la chica lanzaba- al blog han llegado infinidad de fotos de este chico en acción y brincando por las azoteas de Paris, incluso un muchacho quien asistió a una boda hoy pudo tomarle una foto de perfil. ¿Un zorro?¿Acaso tenemos un nuevo héroe? ¿Estará con Ladybug y Chat noir?- la ráfaga de preguntas que enumeraba Alya estaban rondando en la mente de Marinette.

-lo siento Marinette, pero no puedo dejar pasar esto, tengo que ponerme a investigar de inmediato, quizá la próxima semana podríamos ir al cine, o mejor aun, podemos organizar un día de chicas con todos los servicios incluidos- en el fondo se escuchaba como el tecleado de la computadora de su amiga era destrozado, literalmente, de ser usado tan rápidamente.

-Está bien, entonces te veo el lunes en clase, si me entero de algo ten por seguro que serás la primera en saberlo.

\- Eres la mejor, nos vemos- el clic del otro lado de la línea le indicó que su amiga había dado por concluida la conversación. Marinette suspiró audiblemente y atrajo las piernas hacia su pecho mientras permitía que su mirada se perdiera en la vista que le ofrecía su balcón del hermoso Paris.

No había podido dejar de pensar en el chico de aquella mañana, Firefox. Estaba confundida, hasta el momento el chico no había mostrado señas de ser parte del equipo malo, pero tenía que tomar sus precauciones, porque en realidad ¿Qué sabia de él?

-¿Qué ocurre Marinette?- tikki se posó en la rodilla de su amiga. Su kwami era un ser muy especial, hermoso y único, entendía que chat debía de tener uno, pero era lgo tonto que hasta ese momento se preguntara cuántos más había como ellos.

-dime Tikki, ¿Quién era ese personaje que apareció hoy?- si tikki reconocía a otro de sus compañeros, posiblemente eso calmaría la inquietud de la chica. La pequeña criaturita quedó en silencio unos momentos, se veía pensativa, perdida en sus pensamientos, pero al final la respuesta no era la que la chica de coletas esperaba.

-la verdad es que esta es la segunda vez que veo aparecer este poder en este mundo.

-¿no es como tú, tikki? ¿Acaso no es un kwami que tiene su propio Miraculous?- la incertidumbre no era un sentimiento que le gustara a Marinette.

-no lo sé, solo una de tus antecesoras se topó con un ser similar a él, pero en realidad supimos muy poco de sus orígenes. No fue creado con nosotros, no sé su origen o quien lo creo.

La chica meditó unos momentos aquellas palabras mientras en su mente se conjuraban más preguntas, y una idea que había tratado de ocultar en lo más profundo se asentaba en la superficie de sus pensamientos, una idea que estaba relacionada con un tulipán rojo.

-esa vez que se encontraron ¿Qué ocurrió?

-no lastimó a la Ladybug de ese momento si esa es la pregunta- la respuesta fue parte de lo que quería saber, pero tikki no está contestando la verdadera pregunta.

-y… ¿y también le regalo un tulipán rojo?- el recuerdo del tulipán traía consigo el del beso en la mejilla. Solo recordar el casto contacto, dulce y suave le hacía sonrojar hasta las orejas.

Tikki negó con la cabeza- no tengo idea de eso, pero ¿no es curioso?

-¿Qué exactamente es curioso?- parecía que la chica no seguía la conversación de la kwami.

-es decir, con el tulipán de hoy, tienes dos- en ese momento, Marinette recordó, saltó de su lugar en el balcón y bajó lo más rápido que pudo hasta su cuarto, primero tomó el tulipán que había dejado en la cama, al lado de su bolsita. Después bajó a la parte inferior de su cuarto, y en el escritorio, tal como lo había dejado anoche, el primer tulipán rojo descansaba.

No habia pensado en el segundo tulipán hasta el momento en el que Tikki lo mencionó, pero algo muy en el fondo, una pequeñísima parte de ella no estaba convencida de que aquello fuera una coincidencia.

-parece que tienes admiradores Marinette- como siempre su amiguita trataba de endulzar cualquier escenario. Calmar la situación con las palabras exactas.

\- Tikki, recuerda que una fue para ladybug y la otra…- no pudo terminar la oración.

-y la otra la dejaron anoche en tu balcón- concluyó por Marinette.

-exacto, no es posible que hubiera una conexión entre ellas, quizá sea una coincidencia, aunque debemos de saber quien dejó el tulipán afuera de mi ventana- _porque ¿Quién podría subir hasta allí y bajar sin ser visto?_ Terminó la oración en su cabeza. En realidad lo primero parecía decirlo más para convérsese a ella que a alguien más.

-no te preocupes demás Marinette, todo se descubrirá en su momento- tikki, que hasta ese momento se había encontrado flotando al lado de su amiga, se posicionó en su hombro y con sus pequeñas manitas lo apretó, dándole un abrazo que como siempre, reconfortó a la muchacha.

-creo que tienes razón tikki- concluyó que no debía armarse historias en su cabeza- así que ya que nuestros planes para salir han sido saboteados, ¿Qué opinas de ir con mi papá por una galletas recién hechas y vemos esa película que te llamó la atención?

Los ojitos de la kwami brillaron ante la mención de las galletas y asintió divertida mientras trataba de no mencionar la verdadera historia de aquel zorro, no el que acababa de aparecer en esta época, sino al primero que conoció y el desenlace que tuvo todo aquello.

.….

-¿Quién se cree que es?- Adrien no estaba de humor desde que había llegado de su clase.

En cuanto llegó, se encerró en su cuarto con Plagg y se había puesto a volcar toda su alma contra el altanero pretensioso que había aparecido en la mañana. Su búsqueda en internet terminó por llevarlo al ladyblog y la nueva entrada que aparecía con el titulo _"¡nuevo héroe enmascarado, el equipo crece!_

Eso era el colmo, por supuesto que el equipo no crecía, ni loco dejaría que creciera. Eran dos, él y Ladybug, No habida espacio para mascotas ni nada, las vacantes de héroes estaban ocupadas y si por él fuera, aquel zorro bien podría irse al otro lado del mundo a buscar una ciudad que cuidar.

Plagg tuvo que escuchar todo, pero el hecho de que un enorme- y hermoso, según el pequeño kwami- queso estuviera con él, la verdad es que no podía decir que las palabras que escuchaban le eran completamente indiferentes.

-y con todo esa actuación y fanfarria, aghrrrrr – se sentó frustrado en su cama. Dos horas de quejas dejaban a cualquiera agotado.

-vamos chico, deberías aprender a llevarlo- dijo plagg mientras se acercaba con un pedazo de queso super oloroso- este chico no se ira, lo sé, ya nos pasó una vez- de inmediato se metió el pedazo de queso a la boca. Las palabras produjeron la fuerza necesaria para que Adrien se levantara de un tirón y tomara desprevino a plagg, atrapándolo entre sus manos.

-¿a qué te refieres exactamente con eso?

-hey, aprietas aquí- cuando adrien le soltó, hizo un ademan teatral de haberse sentido sofocado- mucho mejor.

-Plagg- el tono de advertencia no pasó desapercibido.

-está bien, está bien- tomo una bocanada de aire, como si le costara hablar de ello.- quiero decir que no es la primera vez que él aparece ante una Ladybug y un Chat noir.

-¿quieres decir que es igual que nosotros?¿Es un kwami?

-hey, yo nunca dije que el fuera un kwami. La verdad es que no es tan genial como yo, pero su poder es bastante fuerte- y de nuevo se llevó un trozo de queso a la boca. Cuando no hizo intención de seguir hablando, Adrien le presionó.

-vamos plagg ¿eso es todo?

-¿Qué más quieres que te diga?

-tienes que tener más información de ese fanfarrón- vaya que Adrien parecía tener muchos apodos para Firefox, tantos que incluso casi se olvida de su verdadero nombre.

-bueno, podemos hacer un intercambio, información por queso.

-Plagg- el tono que empleó esta vez fue entre una advertencia y algo de enfado- tienes todo el queso que quieres. Déjate de tonterías y escupe lo que sabes.

-hey no me culpes por intentarlo.- se defendió plagg, volando hasta el cabello de Adrien y acostándose sobre él- la triste verdad es que no sé mucha más información.

Con esas palabras aplastó las esperanzas que habían crecido en Adrien en saber más sobre su rival….

¿Su rival? ¿En serio acababa de pensar en ese zorro atrevido como un rival? Estaba listo si se creía con la suficiente energía como para competir contra él por ladybug, ella era suya y nada del mundo la separaría de su lado, no importaba que tan espectacular entrada pudieras hacer ni la cantidad de tulipanes que podrías regalar.

Antes de siquiera pensarlo, buscó su celular y marcó un número.

-¿llamas para que traigan más queso?- la idea hizo agua la boca de Plagg.

-no, tengo mejores planes- dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo estampada en su boca.

….

La tarde pasó muy tranquila tanto para Natanael como para Akai, sin más platicas, ambos decidieron que era necesaria un poco de practica para aprender sobre sus habilidades.

Hasta el momento, Natanael tenía conocimiento de la capacidad de su cuerpo, mayor velocidad, mayor agilidad, mejores reflejos y flexibilidad, y por supuesto mayor fuerza.

Además estaba el hecho de su peculiar herramienta, un disco que podía lanzar y multiplicar a voluntad, algo sumamente práctico. Pero la duda que había invadido la mente de el joven artista se relacionaba con las palabras que akai había dicho…Kitsune-bi.

Antes de transformarse, Natanael le preguntó a qué se refería con esas palabras.

-oh, casi olvido explicártelo- el pequeño seu kwami golpeó su cabecita- el kitsune bi fue el mayor don que el gran zorro nos dios cuando me creo. Es difícil de explicar, pero su mejor traducción podría decirse que es el fuego del zorro. Es una habilidad que te permite crear fuego azul que tendrá diferentes usos.

Los ojos del pelirrojo se agrandaron ante la mera mención del fuego- ¿co…cómo que cr…crear fuego?¿fu…fuego de verdad?

-claro que es fuego de verdad, bobito, pero es más que eso, este fuego es sagrado, y no es como el fuego que crearon los humanos, este fuego es más poderoso, mucho más efímero y menos peligroso.

-ex…explicate- akai cruzó sus manos y reflexionó un poco antes de seguir hablando. Al final decidió que no habia palabras para describirlo.

-mmmm, es más fácil verlo que tratar de explicarlo, porque no mejor lo probamos. Cuando lo necesites, solo pon en tu mente y en tu boca la palabra kitsune bi y el resto se hará.

-de acuerdo.

-muy bien, pero primero, las palabras mágicas por favor- tomo sus pies con las manos, dando una voltereta sobre si mismo.

-Akai, transfórmame.

De inmediato, Fire fox ocupó el lugar de Natanael, y saliendo por la ventana, se alejaron de la ciudad hasta encontrar un lugar seguro para practicar. Llegaron a una bodeja abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad, se colaron por una de las ventanas rotas y comenzaron su rutina.

Primero probó sus habilidades corporales, maravillándose de la capacidad de su cuerpo al hacer toda esa serie de movimientos. Saltó, rompió, flexionó, hizo de todo entre las cajas empolvadas y la madera un poco arruinada por el tiempo.

Cuando creyó que era prudente, pasó a aprender a usar mejor su disco, entendiendo los movimientos necesarios y la fuerza que debía de imprimir para alejar su bumerang-

Al final, aunque se sentía un poco miedoso, decidió que tenía que conocer ese tal fuego. Tuvo dudas de cómo debía de convocarlo o como sentiría. Pero no dijo nada, solo rezó por no ser incinerado vivo.

-kitsune bi- el que cerrara fuertemente los ojos no le permitió ver como en la palma de sus manos se creaban pequeños remolinos azules que terminaban con bolas suspendidas en sus manos.

Cuando los abrió, le pareció casi imposible entender que el fuego, lejos de quemarlo, en realidad se sentía casi frio al tacto. Casi de inmediato entendió que aquel fuego estaba muy lejos de el que normalmente existía, pero no había miedo en sus ojos, sino más bien curiosidad por saber de que era capaz.

Lanzó la primera bola hacia unas maderas apiladas y envolvió el material, pero sin quemarlo, solo atrapándolo. Esa parte fue increíble. Siguió con una secuencia que de vez en cuando cambiaba para ver la capacidad que tenía para crear ese fuego y cuanto duraría antes de desvanecerse el traje o fuerza

Pero el tiempo paso y el traje o su portador mostraron que no importaba el tiempo, el no regresaba a su normalidad por una alarma ni por usar su mejor poder.

Cuando la noche estuvo instalada en el cielo, Fire decidió que era momento de volver a casa, pero antes de llegar a su habitación pensó que una última visita no estaría mal. Tomó una pequeña desviación hasta un jardín vertical que tenía como centro una orquídea. Allí encontró lo que buscaba, un tulipán rojo.

Brincó y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al balcón del último piso de la casa de los Dupain. Como la anterior noche, se dedicó a tratar de ver a la chica del otro lado de la ventana, sin éxito. Resignado, dio un beso en el tulipán y lo dejó justo en el mismo lugar que la otra noche.

Antes de irse, miró una última vez hacia la ventana y susurró: te veo en clases, mi mademoiselle.

Y con esas palabras brincó al siguiente tejado.

 **Nota de la autora.**

 **Siento tanto no poder publicar como a ustedes o a mí me gustaría, pero mi tiempo ahora se ve algo limitado, sin embargo haré el esfuerzo por dar lo mejor de mí, así que ténganme paciencia.**


	7. reuniones

Cuando Marinette salió el domingo en la mañana a su balcón, volvió a sorprenderse al encontrar un tulipán rojo. El tercero. Fue inesperado y la sorpresa la dejó perpleja unos segundos, los cuales aprovecho Tikki para sobrepasar a su amiga y coger el regalo con sus pequeñas manos.

-mira Marinette, parece que el nuestro misterioso admirador volvió a hacer de las suyas- dijo sonriendo y con un brillo travieso en sus pequeños ojos azules. La chica se sonrojo levemente, pero pronto quito de su mente esas ideas, en realidad una parte de ella estaba halagada, pero era minúscula, casi imperceptible.

Mayormente se sentía intrigada por las flores en su balcón ¿Tendrían estas alguna relación con Fire Fox? Era poco probable que fuera así, de hecho tenía que ser una idea completamente absurda, nadie sabía quién era ella, es decir, cuál era la verdadera identidad de Ladybug, así que no había posibilidad de que las flores tuvieran conexión alguna.

-Marinette, ¿Qué sucede?- como siempre, la intuición de Tikki le avisaba que algo andaba mal con su compañera. Las cosas que le pasan a la chica de coletas le afectaban de una forma más profunda de lo que ambas suponían, pero nunca lo diría, sabía que eso podía mortificar a la chica Dupain.

-nada Tikki- su sonrisa trataba de relajar a la kwami. Salió completamente al balcón y se apoyó en la barandilla dejando a su mirada perderse en el horizonte. mientras que tikki se sentaba a su lado en el hierro forjado, con la flor todavía en las manos.

Marinette titubeo un poco, pero al final tomo el tulipán en sus manos y lo examinó. - solo yo y mis pensamientos, dime ¿Qué te parece una vuelta por la ciudad?- Tikki no protestó, solo asintió entusiastamente. Marinette acomodó la flor en la mesa que habia en el balcón y viró hacia la pequeña criaturita roja, mientras decía las palabras.

-tikki, transfórmame.

Kwami y chica se unieron para dar paso a ladybug. Lanzó su yo-yo para aferrarse y volar. El viento en su rostro y la sensación de libertad eran una de las pequeñas cosas que disfrutaba cuando no estaba salvando a la ciudad, se sentía tan bien dejar escapar los problemas de esa manera, que los poros de la piel se estremecieran y erizaran a causa del constante movimiento.

Pero dicen que las cosas buenas no duran demasiado, y este fue el caso para la heroína de Paris. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando su comunicador empezó a sonar. Y sabia quien era, porque solo habia una persona capaz de marcar a ese aparato.

Se lanzó hasta el tejado más cercano, y se acuclilló sobre la chimenea de este mientras abría su yo-yo y miraba la pantalla.

El ojo verde de Chat noir estaba muy cerca de la pantalla, como si quisiera estar seguro de que estaba viéndola bien.

-Bonjour, my lady- la sonrisa triunfal del gato negro no pasó desapercibida para la chica- dime ¿Cuántos akumas hemos purificado hoy?- ante sus palabras, la ceja de Marinette se levantó, como signo de una interrogante.

-estoy segura que si tuviera que purificar a algún akuma estarías a mi lado en vez de marcarme

-touche- la sonrisa del gatito no vaciló ni un segundo- así que… sabes que tenemos que hablar ¿no?

Ladybug suspiró, recordado las palabras que le había dicho a Chat después del incidente con Fire. Pero tenía un punto, debía de compartir con su compañero lo que tikki le había revelado y poner al misterioso héroe como un joker que acababa de entrar al juego, y tal pareciera que para su bien.

-lo sé, pero esta mañana no puedo, te parece bien que nos veamos en la noche ¿en la Eiffel a las 10?- la verdad es que no tenía nada planeado para el día, pero no estaba de humor para enfrentarse tan pronto al tema.

-puurrfecto- dijo el gato con la sonrisa más traviesa que tenía- te estaré esperando, my lady, recuerda, soy el que va vestido de negro y lleva el bastón. Un guiño junto a su formal saludo a la militar, claro con su estilo y colgó.

"parece que Chat estaba muy emocionado" la voz de tikki resonó en la cabeza de Marinette. Y tenía razón. Según recordaba, chat no veía con buenos ojos al individuo que se integraba al equipo de superhéroes, sin embargo hoy estaba extrañamente alegre y optimista. Pero le restó importancia, seguramente solo eran figuraciones suyas.

Reanudó su viaje, dejando atrás las preocupaciones, al menos por un rato.

-solo llamó para confirmar el pedido- la voz de la jovencita al otro lado le parecía un sonido incomprensible en ciertos puntos. Contesto lo necesario y cuando todo esta listo, se limitó a colgar.

-tu padre se dará cuenta del gasto- el pequeño Plagg estaba bastante interesado en los movimientos de Adrien, desde el día anterior se la había pasado marcando números y esas cosa, y ahora solo confirmaba que tenía planeado algo que tenía que ver con Ladybug.

-esto no está siendo pagado con dinero de mi papá- se justificó el rubio mientras caminaba hacia la ventana- no tendría porqué enojarse.

-no tengo idea de que planeas hacer, pero….

-ya plagg, solo es un pequeño detalle que estuve retrasando durante mucho tiempo, simplemente me tarde en ejecutarlo.-

-mmmm, ¿de casualidad esto no tiene relación a cierto zorrito que apareció ayer?- plag le mando su mejor mirada interrogante a Adrien, pero este solo se volteó como si estuviera ofendido de que se mencionara a esa persona delante de su presencia.

-no seas ridículo, _ese_ no tiene nada que ver en esto- solo su recuerdo le ponía de mal humor, ni pensar en volver a verlo.- ya Plagg, tenemos que movernos para que todo este puurrfecto para esta noche.

-habla por ti chico, yo tengo una cita con ese delicioso queso que trajeron hace unos días- dijo, volando directo a la bandeja plateada que descansaba en el escritorio de la habitación.

-come lo que quieras ahora, pero me ayudaras cuando sea el momento.

-si, si si, ahora déjame disfrutar mi queso.

No hablaron mucho más después de eso, Adrien se dedicó a pulir detalles mientras Plagg comía como si no hubiera un mañana. La ventaja de un kwami era que no engordaba, no importaba que tanto queso comiera.

Pasaron las horas, y Adrien estaba cada vez más ansioso. Sin embargo su buen humor se vio un poco estropeado cuando revisó el ladyblog y se encontró con más imágenes de aquel zorrito brincando por los techos de Paris. Al parecer desde su aparición, la gente estaba haciendo un gran revuelo, lo buscaban para tomarle fotografías y captar a la nueva atracción.

Incluso había una que no tenia mucho de haber sido compartida en donde se veía al muchacho de traje rojizo anaranjado brincando con una flor en la mano. No le faltó poner mucha atención para que saber que era un tulipán rojo. Ese chico tenía un cliché con aquella flor.

Recordó entonces lo que paso, pero no había porque preocuparse, si alguien sabía halagar a ladybug, sin duda era él.

Su alarma sonó y se puso en marcha. Tomo a Plagg y se trasformó. Tenia que dejar las cosas perfectas para su lady.

Marinette estuvo en su casa todo el día. Trato de distraerse con videojuegos pero sin un compañero, el juego se volvió aburrido. Después estuvo en su cuarto dibujando un rato, pero su mente estaba se concentraba en otras cosas, que al final termino haciendo un boceto de…. De Fire fox. Sin darse cuenta, se había puesto a dibujar al chico-zorro. Y no era de extrañar, se encontraba en su mente. Algo en ese chico le decía que confiara, que era un persona buena. Pero la historia de tikki le parecia…. Bien, le parecía trunca en alguna parte, aunque no estaba segura de cual.

La kwami roja estuvo tratando de relajar a la chica, bromeando y platicando de banalidades, pero en realidad no tuvo mucho éxito. Al final se rindió y solo se dedicó a observar como la chica se sumía en sus pensamientos.

-Marinette, recuerda que tenemos que ver a Chat- tikki la interrumpió cuando está conteplaba con aire ausente su nuevo trabajo.

-es cierto- suspiro dejando el cuaderno a un lado- será mejor que vayamos antes de que ese gato se impaciente.

El viaje al punto de encuentro fue relativamente rápido. La silueta de Chat estaba recargada en una de las grandes vigas de la torre, cerca de la punta. Ladybug se acercó sin hacer ruido, sin embargo esto estaba de sobra, el minino negro la había visto llegar desde hace rato. Volteó hacia su dirección, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, la cadera recargada en la viga y la sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

-my lady, la espera me estaba matando- y ahí estaba esa actitud coqueta, atrevida y un tanto descarada que tenía chat. No podía negarlo, en realidad a Marinette le parecían graciosas ciertas cosas de él. Pero la verdad era que cuando esa sonrisa estaba en su rostro las situaciones podían llegar a ser un poco locas.

-¿y bien?- cuando escuchó la pregunta, se dio cuenta de que se había perdido de aquello que Chat le decía.

-¿perdón?

\- my lady, hiere a mi ego que no me pongas atención- se golpeó ligeramente su pecho como si estuviera herido.

-Chat, tu ego es demasiado grande para que lo hiera- dijo Lady bug apoyando las manos en la cadera y mirando con el ceño fruncido al felino.

-touche- descruzó sus brazos y con andar felino camino hacia la chica. Su cola parecía tener vida propia, moviéndose de un lugar a otro, acentuando su andar, como si asechara. Por un momento Ladybug vacilo. Él jamás se había comportado de esa manera ¿Qué mosca le había picado hoy?

-¿te sientes bien?- la distancia era menos de un metro y se acortaba a cada segundo. Hasta que puso sus manos enfrente para evitar que invadiera su espacio personal.

-solo pensaba que no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos- le guiño un ojo verdoso.

-¿De qué hablas? Estamos aquí para hablar de fi…- antes de que pudiera detenerle, tomo una de sus manos y gentilmente depositó un beso en ella. Ladybug se hizo a un lado de inmediato. Las cosas se estaban poniendo más raras a cada segundo, este encuentro era para discutir la situación del nuevo chico, no para que él intentara hacer un nuevo movimiento con ella.

-my lady la noche es larga, ¿Por qué no disfrutarla?- sacó su bastón que estaba en su espalda baja, lo estiró hasta que llegó al suelo y sin previo aviso tomo a la chica por la cintura y se lanzó hacia la nada. Ladybug tuvo que aferrarse a su cuello ¿Qué planeaba aquel gato?

-¿A dónde vamos?

-si te digo, la sorpresa se arruinaría.

En cuanto tocaron suelo chat no permitió que su dama se separara de su lado, en cambio, volvió a estirar el bastón y comenzó a moverse por las calles y tejados de la ciudad. La verdad Chat Noir estaba un tanto emocionado, esperaba que le gustaran las cosas que había planeado. Tenía que demostrar que él era el mejor… obviamente lo era, pero no estaba demás recordarlo.

Al final, llegaron a un pequeño jardín, oculto entre varios edificios. el jardín estaba precioso. Lleno de vida y colores. Arbustos perfectamente cuidados, casi todo tipo de flores de varios tamaños y formas: Rosas rojas, amarillas, moteadas y rosas; orquídeas, campañillas y nomeolvides en macetas alineadas en distintos sitios.

Un panel hecho de bambú que se encontraba para sostener una enredadera estaba adornado con una serie de lucecitas que confería una luz cálida e íntima. Y en el centro de aquel lugar con aire mágico una mesita de jardín de hierro negro estaba acomodada para albergar a dos personas.

Encima de la mesa descansaba un mantel rojo con puntos negros y una canasta de picnic. La verdad es que eso había dejado sin palabras a la heroína. ¿Qué había hecho el minino?

-¿Por qué…?- se separó de chat y con paso dubitativo camino por un empedrado de roca de rio que atravesaba el jardín.

-porque nos lo merecemos- galantemente, apoyo su mano en la espalda y camino con ella hasta la mesa. Una vez ahí, retiro la silla para que se sentara y la acomodó cerca de la mesa. Antes de acomodarse en la silla, curiosamente cerca de ella, sacó la cena de la canasta. un par de emparedados acompañados de jugo. Le entregó uno a su lady quien lo recibió con agrado y tomó el suyo, esperando escuchar algo de la chica.

La verdad es que se encontraba entre extrañada y curiosa ¿Qué habia motivado a su compañero a hacer algo así?

-¿y bien…?- la frase estaba incompleta, el suspenso estaba acabando con los nervios de Chat.

-¿Qué ocurre?

\- bien, esperaba que me dijeras que te pareció- tomó un bocado para no seguir hablando.

-chat- comenzó ladybug bajando su comida en la mesa- es muy lindo, pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Quiero decir, se supone que quedamos de hablar de Fire….- Chat no la dejó continuar, puso un dedo en sus labios, sellando cualquier intento de pronunciar el dichoso nombre. No quería que su primera cita con su lady fuera estropeada por ese chico odioso. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo al pensar en una primera cita de ellos…

\- nunca nos damos un tiempo para descansar, ese tema puede ser para otra ocasión, disfrutemos de esta merecida cena.- dio una gran mordida a la comida que se encontraba entre sus manos.

Ladybug dejó para más tarde la discusión cuando su estomago protesto ante el apetitoso aperitivo. El aroma la había doblegado más rápido de lo debido. Aunque Chat quería iniciar una linda conversación, recordando lo buen equipo que eran ellos, es decir, solo los dos, y recalcando el DOS, no quiso añadir nada más. a decir verdad tenia la esperanza que su lady hubiera reaccionado mas emocionada ante el gesto romántico, sin embargo estaba callada y de algun modo ausente.

Al menos su plan b todavía no lo ejecutaba.

Ambos héroes terminaron sus emparedados y tomaron el jugo en el incómodo silencio que se instauró en el jardín. La chica de traje rojo paseo su mirada por el lugar para no posarla sobre su acompañante. Internamente, una parte muy pequeña de ella estaba halaga, sin duda cualquier chica enamorada hubiera apreciado en su corazón el gesto. Ella lo agradecía, pero Chat era su amigo, su compañero de batalla. Pero tenia que comenzar a hablar o de lo contrario no llegarían a ningún lugar.

-Chat, respecto a ayer, ¿averiguaste algo sobre el chico?- de alguna forma, ahora ya no estaba tan confiada de mencionar su nombre. El gato torció la boca y frunció el ceño antes de responder.

-al parecer es parecido a nosotros- no sabía si lady tenía alguna noción de este chico, y particularmente no le gustaba pensar en ello. -¿Qué hay de ti?

-según indague, este personaje ya ha aparecido antes- hizo una pausa antes de continuar- y al parecer no es una amenaza potencial, sino más bien un aliado.

Chat se puso de pie de inmediato y le dio la espalda a su persona favorita. Estaba perdiendo los tornillos si creía que podían llamar a este chico un aliado o pensarlo como un nuevo compañero. No señor, eso no iba a pasar, de su cuenta corría de que eso nunca se llevara a cabo.

Los puños apretados de Chat le dijeron a Ladybug todo lo que necesitaba saber. Su minino no confiaba en Fire fox y aunque no entendía el porqué, tenía que dejar claro su punto.

-no te pido que confiemos en él, solo quiero que lo veamos como una persona imparcial, no sabemos mucho, pero podemos darle una oportunidad- se levantó para acercarse con cuidado al chico de traje negro, pero él se movió hacia un lado, detrás de unos arbustos.

Ladybug suspiro antes de darse por vencida, era claro que no era el momento para hablar sobre el tema. Así que decidió que la velada ya había llegado a su fin. Con pesar desenrolló su yo- yo y estaba lista para irse cuando un majestuoso ramo de rosas rosas se interpusieron.

-son para ti- la voz de chat estaban detrás de la flores- quería dártelas, cada una es por los días que llevamos de conocernos.

Eso desarmó por completo a la chica detrás del antifaz, mientras la apariencia de Ladybug se encontraba sin ningún signo que la mostrara perturbada, por dentro algo en su corazón y su cabeza había hecho clip. Esto se conectaba con su encuentro con Fire fox.

Chat se puso más nervioso cuando no vio intención de su lady tomar el obsequio, tal vez Plagg tuvo razón, no era una buena idea, de seguro era ostentoso y no le gustaría, o lo rechazaría cortésmente como en tantas ocasiones

Sin embargo, cuando sintió los brazos de Lady tomar el pesado ramo entre sus manos soltó el aire que no se había dado cuenta que estaba reteniendo hasta ese momento.

-gracias minino- la chica sonrió ante el regalo-debo de irme, pero tenemos una conversación pendiente- y con eso, lanzó su yoyo y se fue, una mano sujeta al lazo y la otra cargando el ramo.

Chat se quedó mirándola, y sonriendo, no importara que tuviera que discutir después sobre ese tema, por ahora estaba satisfecho mirando el marcador, que a como él lo veía, las cosas estaban empate….

¿En qué momento había comenzado a llevar un marcador contra el chucho de traje naranja?


	8. golpe de suerte

Cuando llegó a su casa, la heroína de todo París no entró directamente a su habitación, la trasformación la terminó en el balcón y junto a tikki contempló el ostentoso presente que le había dado Chat Noir. A pesar que algunos pétalos se habían maltratado en el trayecto, el ramo era un regalo hermoso.

-parece que Chat se ha lucido esta noche- comentó su Kwami colándose entre las rosas y mimetizándose con ellas, si no fuera por los puntos negros, la pobre Marinette no la podría ver.

-lo sé- alcanzó a decir sosteniendo el ramo, observándolo detenidamente y después fijando su vista en las luces de aquella hermosa ciudad. ¿Por qué Chat le había dado ese regalo? ¿Por qué ahora?

Su cabeza tenía muchas dudas, en realidad Chat siempre trataba de coquetear y estar cerca de ella, pero solo hasta ese momento se preguntaba qué tan en serio iba todo aquello. Pero él estaba encantado por Ladybug, la chica fuerte, valiente e inteligente. Ella era Marinette, la chica torpe, patosa y con mala suerte. Un suspiro largo escapó de sus labios. Seguramente, si su compañero supiera su identidad no coquetearía tanto con ella…. Si supiera.

-¿Qué ocurre Marinette?- Tikki salió entre las rosas y se acercó al rostro y la mirada perdida de la chica.

-solo pienso Tikki- pensaba en las posibilidades de que supiera su identidad, de lo que pasaría si algún día ocurría tal cosa. El bostezo involuntario de la kwami le dijo a Marinette que ya era el momento de ir a la cama. Dio la vuelta con el regalo en las manos y se detuvo antes de alzar la ventana que daba a su habitación.

Como las otras noches, un tulipán descansaba en la orilla. Eso la petrificó unos instantes. El ramo se deslizó entre sus dedos. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Tikki sobrevoló a la chica y miró lo que había asustado tanto a su amiga. Tulipán. Esas no eran buenas noticias para la salud mental de Marinette: los tulipanes, las rosas y las preguntas que de seguro estaban acabando con su paz mental. Conocía a la chica, de seguro si mente estaba trabajando a su máxima capacidad para descubrir que estaba sucediendo. " _bien, ella no necesita tener estas preocupaciones ahora"_ pensó la pequeña criatura.

Tomó el tulipán y lo alejó de la ventana, acto seguido la abrió completamente y se acercó a Marinette.

-¿no vamos a entrar?- su cara era dulce, sus lindos ojos brillaban con el reflejo de las luces cercanas- mañana hay escuela Marinette, y necesitamos descansar- no mencionó nada del tulipán, sin bromas de posibles admiradores ni nada. La chica lo agradeció desde el fondo de su corazón.

-tienes razón tikki- tomó del piso el ramo de flores, ahora con muchas flores arruinadas, pero no pudo dejar de lado el tulipán. Así que lo tomó y acomodó con el resto de las flores. Entró a casa y se aseguró de dejar completamente cerrada la ventana. Nadie podía entrar o salir.

-¿ a donde vas Marinette?- cuando Tikki se sentó en le borde de la cama, la chica bajo hasta el escritorio con los regalos en la mano- en unos instantes regresó Tikki- fue todo lo que dijo.

Se acercó temerosa al escritorio. Mirando entre las flores que se encontraban en ese lugar y las que estaban en sus brazos. ¿Quién era la persona que dejaba estos regalos en su ventana?

Antes había tratado de converse que eran coincidencias, simples cosas que ocurrían por casualidad, pero ahora sus excusas por tratar de decirse a sí misma eso estaban hechas polvo. Esos tulipanes eran para ella, la cuestión radicaba ahora en quién y por qué las estaban dejando de forma anónima en su ventana.

Acomodó el tulipán con el resto y puso cerca las rosas. Mismos colores, pero tan diferente entre ellos. Unos dados a ladybug y otros dejados para Marinette. Dos caras de una moneda que eran completamente diferentes, sin lugar a dudas.

-Marinette- su nombre dicho por Tikki la sacó de sus pensamientos, era tarde, tenía que acostarse, pero dudaba que pudiera coinciliar el sueño. Esto de alguna forma la estaba rebasando. " _mañana"_ se dijo a sí misma " _mañana tengo que descubrir de donde vienen esos tulipanes"_ con ese pensamiento subió a su cama y se acomodó entre las sabanas con su kwami al lado.

-despierta, despierta, despierta- la voz que escuchaba a la lejanía sacó a Natanael de su sueño, un hermoso sueño donde estaba recostado al lado de una chica de hermosos ojos azules. Demonios, odiaba que los sueños fueran tan condenadamente cortos.

-vamos, despierta- la voz de Akai fue lo que terminó por despertarlo. Tres días, no tenia ni tres días que el pequeño estaba con él y se preguntaba si alguna vez podría regresar a una vida sin el pequeño zorro a su lado.- si no despiertas, llegarás tarde a la escuela- dijo flotando alrededor de su cabeza, jalando sus cabellos rojizos para separarlo de la cama.

-¿Por qué parece que estas emocionado por ir a la escuela?- la cara de Natanael estaba soñolienta, apenas se pudo incorporarse hasta quedar sentado, frotando con el dorso de su mano los ojos.

-¿bromeas? Es la primera vez que voy a la escuela, esto va a ser increíble- su euforia no se contenía en absoluto, ese pequeño remolino de energía era un travieso. – y según me dijiste, alguien MUY especial estará allí ¿no?- su tono sugerente y su énfasis en muy fue lo que necesito Natanael para motivarse.

Marinette.

Ella estaría ahí, llena de gracia y hermosa y deslumbrante con su dulce sonrisa. La misma sonrisa que se plasmó en sus labios sin poder evitarlo. Era un caso perdido tratar de ocultar que quería mucho a la chica.

-hey, hola- Akai pasó su manita enfrente de la cara del chico varias veces- tierra llamando al chico enamorado- cuando el pobre muchacho regresó a la realidad de inmediato se sonrojó. Se levantó rápido de la cama, aventando las cobijas y cubriendo al chico mientras el caminaba al armario por su ropa y se iba directo al baño para alistarse.

Akai quedó atrapado entre el revoltijo de sabanas, y para cuando pudo liberarse, el chico ya estaba listo.

-esa cosa es una trampa mortal- señalo hacia la cama- ¡pudiste haberme matado!- agregó la acusación todo ofendido.

-¿en verdad?- el rostro de Natanael estaba llenó de culpa y asustado. Era fácil adivinar sus sentimientos, era demasiado trasparente.

-solo bromeo- dijo en cambio Akai sacando su diminuta lengua- ¿listo?

La cara de alivio y el asentimiento contestaron la pregunta.

Ambos bajaron a la cocina de la casa de Natanael, y a pesar de que no era ostentosa, tenía todo lo necesario. Estaba adornada con colores crema y la madera que resaltaba en algunos lugares realzaba el lugar.

El comedor se compartía con la sala de estar, el primero tenía una mesa de caoba negra en el centro, con al menos 10 sillas finalmente tapizadas, en las paredes algunas de las creaciones de el chico que habían sido ganadoras de premios se exhibían con orgullo en sus marcos. La mayoría de ellas eran paisajes de la ciudad y la campiña francesa.

La sala, por otro lado, había sido arreglada con sillones de tela oscura y en tonalidades de azul, que se degradaba del más oscuro hasta llegar al blanco. Cuando se rediseño el lugar, él mismo le había sugerido a su madre el color, tal vez en un acto inconsciente: ese color se convirtió en su favorito desde que conoció a Marinette.

El baño estaba debajo de las escaleras y más allá dos habitaciones que tenían la puerta cerrada. Un sonido de apreciación salió de los labios de el pequeño cuando dio una vuelta rápida por el lugar.

-lindo- mencionó cuando se reencontró con Natanael en la cocina, el chico desayunando un plato de cereales y leche- ¿No hay nadie?- cuestionó poniéndose cómodo encima de la fruta que descansaba en la isleta de la cocina.

-mi madre trabaja en una casa de subastas, a veces tiene que salir del país para ir por artículos a otros sitios- dijo con el bocado en la boca.

-¿y tú padre?- aventuró a preguntar. El pelirrojo no contestó, solo atinó a bajar la mirada al plato enfrente de él. Esa era una excelente pregunta. Akai entendió el mensaje y se hizo una nota mental: "el tema de padre está prohibido". Tomó una manzana del frutero y mientras Natanael seguía comiendo en silencio, el devoró la fruta tan rápido que el chico se preguntó cuándo se le atoraría un pedazo en la garganta al pequeño.

Miro su reloj y se apresuró a empujar en resto del contenido del tazón en su boca, apenas si tenía tiempo para llegar antes de que la campana sonara.

-es tarde- dijo dejando las cosas en el fregadero y tomando a Akai en su mano para meterlo en su mochila junto con sus libros y demás útiles.

-hey cuidado, me maltratas- se quejó, saliendo del lugar donde lo habían acomodado- no pienso viajar de esa manera- se cruzó de brazos.

-entonces ¿Dónde..?- Akai se acercó a él y se coló en la chaqueta del chico, encontrando un bolsillo dentro que acogió para sí.

-de acuerdo, pero no podrás salir- dijo acomodando saliendo de casa y colgándose la mochila en un hombro.

-anotado - dijo buscando una posición lo suficientemente cómoda para dormir- por cierto ¿Cómo crees que tome la chica los regalos que les has dado?

-no lo sé- ayer en la noche, cuando había visitado nuevamente la casa Dupain y dejado en la ventana el tulipán, se dio cuenta de que la chica no estaba en su cuarto. Eso no le gustó nada, pero en aquel momento poco podía hacer para saber que pasaba. Así que resignado se fue a casa. Esa incertidumbre le estaba consumiendo poco a poco ¿Qué pensaría Marinette de los tulipanes? ¿Se asustaría? ¡Porque no mejor dárselos simplemente y decirle lo que sentía!

-el amor me hace cometer estupideces- las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que las detuviera. Una muy mala costumbre suya, decir lo que pensaba.

-tranquilo, no eres el único- las palabras de consuelo que le dijo Akai no surtieron el efecto deseado.

Natanael siguió caminando, absorto en sus pensamientos, tan concentrado que no se fijó de la puerta que estaba abierta enfrente suyo hasta que inevitablemente su rostro se estrelló contra ella. Akai pensó en ayudarle, pero tenía que quedarse escondido.

-¡oh no! ¡Lo siento tanto, tanto! ¿Estás bien Natanael?- el chico conocía la voz a la perfección.

-Ma..Ma..Marinette- su tartamudeo se hizo presente, lo hacía siempre que estaba nervioso. La chica se puso a su lado revisando la zona del impacto. La nariz se le estaba poniendo colorada y una pequeña gota de sangre asomaba por una de las fosas nasales.

El aroma a rosas impactó en la nariz de la chica. El aroma que desprendía Marinette era a rosas, sin embargo era extraño, porque el recordaba que el aroma que normalmente desprendía la chica era dulce. No es que el tratará de percibir su aroma en cada oportunidad que tenía para estar cerca de ella.

-¿te duele?- la chica sacó de su bolsillo un delicado pañuelo rosa que tenía grabado sus iniciales y se lo tendió. Natanael se centró en la situación. Él tirado en la acera y ella tratando de ayudarle. Menudo espectáculo.

-es….estoy…bien…- las palabras sonaron forzadas.

Tomó el pañuelo de entre sus manos y el ligero toque de piel contra piel le dejó un hormigueo en sus dedos. Marinette lo ayudó a levantarse, él se limpió la sangre con el pañuelo y de inmediato se arrepintió. Que tonto había sido, no tendría que haber manchado tan lindo pañuelo.

-esto….Marinette…. tu pañuelo- las oraciones parecían no querer cobrar forma en sus labios. Pero normalmente era así, cuando Marinette estaba cerca, su cerebro simplemente se desconectaba.

-no tienes por qué disculparte, fui yo quien te golpeo- miraba hacia su nariz- soy tan despistada a veces, ¿quieres que vayamos a la enfermería de la escuela?

-no…no..no- sacudió las manos enfrente y la cabeza al mismo tiempo. No era especialmente fanático de los lugares como enfermerías u hospitales.

-estoy…estoy bien…- dijo tan quedito que apenas si lo escuchó. En realidad Marinette estaba preocupada, ella también había venido pensando acerca de todos los acontecimientos que había ocurrido en su vida los anteriores dos días y descuidadamente había abierto la puerta sin verificar que nadie se encontraba afuera.

-entonces, vamos juntos a la escuela- dijo Marinette, recogiendo la mochila que Natanael había olvidado en el piso.

El color de las mejillas del pelirrojo ahora combinaban con su cabello, si aquella mañana le hubieran mencionado que tendría la oportunidad de ir a la escuela con la chica de sus sueños, seguramente no les hubiera creído ni un segundo. Pero tal parecía que su suerte cambiaba, tal vez debido a que cierta mariquita heroína de Paris estaba ahora a su lado.

Llegaron justo antes de que la campana sonara, Natanael aun con el pañuelo de Marinette en la mano se deslizo hacia su lugar en la parte de atrás del salón. Marinette saludo a Nino y a Alya y se sentó al lado de esta última.

La mirada que su amiga le dedicó fue interrogadora, seguramente había visto el pañuelo y su llegada juntos, así que antes de que empezará, todo lo que gesticuló con la boca fue un "luego te explico" sin emitir sonido alguno.

Se frotó un poco la cabeza, uno para esconderse por la pena de haber golpeado a Natanael y herirlo. Dos porque desde la mañana toda su habitación se había impregnado con el aroma de las rosas que la noche pasada había recibido de parte de Chat.

Ahora olía a rosas y aunque era un aroma que no le era particularmente molesto, ahora parecía que tendría un buen rato antes de que ese aroma se desvaneciera.

Mientras tanto, Adrien estaba concentrado en su libreta haciendo garabatos que no se dio cuenta cuando los chicos llegaron, sin embargo, un peculiar aroma llegó a su nariz…era rosas. Curioso, pensó sin examinar a su alrededor, pareciendo feliz por como ese aroma lo llevó a pensar en la noche anterior y como habían resultado las cosas. Su lady no lo había rechazado y eso eran buenas noticias. Ahora solo tenía que concentrarse en conquistarla apropiadamente.

Todos los alumnos prestaron atención cuando la profesora de artes entró al salón.

-muy bien chicos, hoy comenzaremos los trabajos en equipo para la evaluación parcial- de repente todo el grupo se movilizó, comenzado a ver posibles candidatos para ser sus compañeros, pero la profesora los detuvo- silencio, chicos, antes de que comiencen a formarse, me he tomado la libertad de hacerlo yo misma- con una sonrisa de suficiencia, mostró una lista en su mano.

-de esta manera podrán convivir más con sus compañeros de grupo- dijo.

Marinette puso los ojos en blanco y recargó su frente en la butaca. Odiaba ese tipo de ejercicios. Más desde que la última vez tuvo que trabajar con Chloe y Sabrina. No tenia nada contra la chica de lentes, pero la rubia, bueno esa era otra historia.

Y hablando de la reina de roma, como siempre Chloe interrumpió a la profesora.

-¿Qué necesita señorita Chloe?- la mirada por encima de los lentes era una prueba clara de que no le gustaba ser interurmpida.

-profesora, estoy segura que usted me ha puesto de compañero a Adrien- el mencionado alzó la vista con el ceño fruncido.- así que ¿Podría pedirle a Nino que se mueva del asiento?

-pero Chloe, pensé que trabajaríamos junt…- la rubia puso su dedo con perfecta manicura sobre los labios de la chica de lentes.

-lo siento señorita Chloe, pero de hecho a usted le toca trabajar con…- se quedó observando la lista, buscando el nombre de la chica. " _por favor a mi no, por favor a mi no"_ la voz interna de Marinette lo repetía como un mantra, esperando que funcionará y alejará a esa chica de su camino.

-Kim, Chloe hará trabajará con Kim- el suspiro de algunos fue bastante audible.

\- muy bien- continuó la profesora- la lista quedó de la siguiente manera: Alya trabajará con Nino, Alix trabajará con Rose, Ivan trabajarás con Max; Myléne y Sabrina estarán juntas. Adrien tu equipo es Juleka y finalmente- dijo mirando al final de la hoja- Marinette trabajas con Natanael.

Algunos parecieron estar a gusto con sus compañeros, otros solo atinaron a enfurruñarse mientras la profesora explicaba el trabajo.

-vaya suerte la tuya- susurró Alya a su amiga- el destino pudo haberte emparejado con ya sabes quien- dijo mirando de reojo al rubio de ojos verdes sentado frente suyo.

Marinette no se inmutó, de hecho esta era una oportunidad para conocer mejor a Natanael. Desde que se había presentado aquel incidente donde el chico había sido convertido en Evillustrator en ella surgió la duda acerca del dibujo por el que Chloe lo molestó. Pero en vez de mencionarlo, molestó a Alya con su nuevo compañero.

-Qué me dices tú ¿Acaso no habían planeado una salida Nino y tú para el próximo fin de semana?- pocas veces podía molestar realmente a su amiga. Y esta era una de esas raras oportunidades. La morena solo volteó, indignada, pero su sonrojo se notaba a la distancia. Más cuando Nino volteó hacia ella y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa con sus blancos dientes.

-muy bien chicos, ahora quiero que se sienten con sus compañeros y permanecerán en esos lugares hasta la entrega del trabajo.

Natanael no podía estar más nervioso. Quizás las estrellas se habían alineado. O la tierra estaba girando en sentido contrario, o muy posiblemente estuviera en coma en la cama del hospital y toda la experiencia que estaba viviendo fuera producto de su mente medicada. Porque no había ninguna probabilidad de que él, precisamente él pudiera trabajar tanto tiempo con Marinette.

Simplemente no podía creerlo. Pero tenía que creerlo cuando los chicos comenzaron a moverse de asientos. Cuando su compañero se alejó dejando el lugar libre, el que fue ocupado por Marinette unos instantes después. Sintió los latidos de su corazón por todo el cuerpo, las manos se le pusieron frías y no sabía dónde ajustar la mirada.

-pst. Chico enamorado- de su chaqueta la voz de Akai sobresalió tan quedito que el apenas si pudo escucharlo- no olvides respirar, sino te pondrás morado.

Sólo en ese instante se percató de que retenía el aire. Cuando lo liberó, el sonido fue extremadamente ruidoso lo cual no se le escapó a Marinette.

-una suerte que seamos compañeros- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa sincera.- seremos los mejores.

El pelirrojo asintió. Un equipo, ahora él y Marinette eran equipo en la escuela…. ¿Qué iba a pasar después?


	9. ¿ideas erróneas?

-¿acaso morí?

-no

-¿entonces me volví loco?

-mmm, no

-¿entre a un universo paralelo? ¿aún estoy dormido? o peor ¿Acaso estoy en una cama de hospital, en coma y todo esto son ideas de mi cabeza?

-no, no y definitivamente no- Akai ya se estaba cansando de aquella rutina del no- es imposible que me estés soñando, es decir ¿Mírame? Tienes imaginación amigo, pero ni en tus más locos sueños pudiste crearme a mí…

El pequeño se posicionó de inmediato enfrente del chico en aquel pequeño cubículo de baño. Era la primera vez que entraba a una de esas cosas, pero por el olor y los particulares asientos blancos, estaba completamente seguro que aquel sitio no era el más adecuado para irse a ocultar.

-entonces… ¿Marinette y yo…?- el pobre pelirrojo aun no podía con la información acerca de quien había terminado convirtiéndose en su compañera de trabajo. En cuanto anunciaron los equipos y se hicieron los cambios de asiento, Natanael no había tenido autocontrol con respecto a sus emociones.

Se puso completamente nervioso, las palabras simplemente no le salieron de la boca, y cuando sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de rojo, las cosas fueron algo extrañas. Tuvo que excusarse diciendo que no se sentía del todo bien y corrió directamente al baño, en donde se encerró en el primer cubículo vacío que encontró.

Seguía en el mismo sitio desde ese momento. Ni siquiera tomó sus cosas, solo trato de llegar a un lugar solitario para poder descansar su corazón que martillaba contra su pecho.

Un suspiro salió del pequeño- Si, Marinette y tú ahora trabajarán juntos- Akai no sabía cómo ayudar al chico, necesitaba darle energías positivas, decirle que todo estaba bien, pero dudaba que en su estado las palabras sirvieran de algo.

No eran conscientes del tiempo que había trascurrido desde que escaparon del salón, pero de repente el timbre de cambio de hora sonó, sobresaltando a Natanael y haciendo que el Akai tratará de asomarse para identificar el ruido.

-agáchate- el muchacho le jalo de la cola antes de que pudiera seguir.

-hey- protestó el pequeño, pero fue silenciado de inmediato cuando la puerta del baño se abrió.

-¿Natanael? ¿Estás aquí?- la voz de Nino resonó en el espacio vacío. No respondió de inmediato.

-Marinette te está buscando, parece algo preocupada- ahora era la voz de Adrien quien le hablaba.

Solo hasta ese momento se planteó el hecho de que su actitud pudo haber asustado a la chica, y que quizá ahora ella se sentía insegura para tratar de trabajar con él. Tonto, tonto, tonto. ¿Qué había pensado cuando salió disparado fuera del salón?

Metió a Akai dentro de la bolsa de la chaqueta y sin pensarlo, se precipitó de inmediato afuera del cubículo, casi tropezando con el Adrien.

-¿do… Dónde est..ta Marinette?- su tartamudeo presente siempre que hablaba de ella.

-se encuentra afuera- señaló Nino hacia la puerta- nos pidió si podíamos ver si estabas aquí, ya que cuando fue a la enfermería no había nadie.

-gracias- aunque no supo porque lo decía, parecía ser lo correcto. Dio un paso rumbo a la puerta cuando de repente se puso tensó ¿Qué le iba a decir? De inmediato se quedó congelado en su sitio. Uno de sus problemas a la hora de enfrentar las cosas: no pensaba mucho acerca de sus acciones y solo veía las consecuencias después de un rato.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Adrien poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-na… nada- en realidad, por alguna razón, no estaba del todo cómodo hablando con el chico rubio, sus ojos verdes le eran demasiado familiares, y desde que lo había conocido había tenido la sensación de que su apariencia perfecta no era del todo creíble. Y para rematar, Marinette siempre buscaba defenderlo y se ponía extrañamente nerviosa a su lado. Eso solo aumentaba su desagrado por el chico Agreste.

En su bolsillo, Akai se removió un poco, dejando claro que no estaba a gusto en ese lugar.

-seguramente Marinette sigue esperándote, así que ve.

No dijo nada más y caminó con pasos de plomo hacia la puerta. No es que no le gustara estar con Marinette, sino que a su lado, su cerebro simplemente se bloqueaba y no le permitía formar ideas coherentes. O ideas que no le dejaran con un tonto.

Su madre siempre había dicho que por su alma de artista, uno de sus puntos débiles era la socialización y convivencia con las demás personas. Y podría tener razón, su personalidad introvertida era una dificultad que tarde o temprano tendría que dejar ir si en realidad deseaba poder hablar con Marinette.

Cuando abrió la puerta del baño de los chicos, Marinette estaba parada justo al lado. Natanael la examinó desde sus pies hasta llegar al rostro. Sus manos estaban enfrente y sostenían su mochila, probablemente con todas sus cosas adentro. Pensó en su libreta de bocetos, que había abandonado en el escritorio en su huida y rogó porque Marinette no hubiera descubierto parte de sus comics y bocetos a lápiz de ella.

Seria algo muy, muy vergonzoso.

Cuando llegó a la altura de su rostro, los increíblemente ojos azul celeste de la chica le miraban, examinándolo, pero no con desprecio o temerosa, sino más bien con preocupación. Ella estaba preocupada por él, y eso detuvo por una fracción de segundo su corazón.

Al final, una sonrisa de alivio inundó su rostro, y para Natanael fue la imagen más linda de la que pudo ser testigo.

-gracias a dios- dijo caminando para quitar la distancia entre ellos. Alejándose un poco de la puerta.- pensé que el golpe de la mañana había dejado secuelas.

-NO…- la rápida contestación de Natanael, casi como si fuera un grito, calló de inmediato a la chica. "genial, pensará que soy un tonto"- no… te dije que… el golpe no fue nada….- se apresuró a aclarar con una voz un poco más amable, sin que sonara tan defensiva o fuerte.

-me alegro- Marinette extendió su mano para darle al chico su mochila- me tome la libertad de traer tus cosas, como no regresabas… yo… metí tu cuaderno adentro, sin querer, eh.,, vi… vi tu trabajo.

El cabello de Natanael comenzaba a combinar perfecto con sus mejillas. " _genial, ahora pensará que soy un acosador, eres un genio"_. Tomó la mochila sin verle a los ojos, no tenía el valor de enfrentarla. Comenzó a caminar sin mirarla, pensando que lo mejor seria alejarse lo más rápido, pero escuchó los pasos detrás de él.

-creo… en realidad pienso que tus dibujos son muy buenos- la voz de Marinette sonaba algo forzada, con agitación, y Natanael se dio cuenta de que era debido a que estaba caminando demasiado rápido y ella tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo, por lo que bajo la velocidad de su andar.

-mejor que buenos, tienes un gran talento Natanael- apenas si recuperaba el aliento. – y los bocetos que tienes, en realidad, nunca pensé que me viera tan bien- puso su mano detrás de la cabeza, en un gesto nervioso.

Ella habia visto sus dibujos, las veces que perdía el tiempo en clases se las pasaba dibujando los diferentes rostros de la chica, sus muecas, su perfil, su silueta. Y ahora ella sabía que él se fijaba en ella, esto iba muy, muy mal. No tenía que ser de esta forma, no debían de acercarse de una manera tan poco usual.

-lo sé, no debí de curiosear en tus cosas, yo lo siento- Marinette estaba tomando el silencio de su nuevo compañero como disgustó, de seguro Natanael no estaba contento de saber que ella había tocado sus cosas y visto donde no tenía que meter sus narices.

En su defensa, fue un accidente, pues cuando la clase terminó y al ver que su nuevo compañero no regresaba decidió recoger sus cosas, pero en su torpeza terminó tirando la libreta, la cual se abrió por la mitad mostrando un hermoso dibujo de un parque.

Su curiosidad pudo más que ella, por lo que terminó hojeando la mayor parte de la libreta y se sorprendió mucho cuando entre los dibujos de su compañero se encontró a ella, o más bien, dibujos de ella, todos hermosos y resaltando su sonrisa y sus ojos. Por un momento pensó que la chica de la imagen no era ella, porque la chica que estaba mirando retratada en lápiz parecía demasiado bonita, no como ella, patosa, torpe y sin suerte alguna.

Por andar perdida en su mente, no se dio cuenta que Natanael se había detenido, con su mochila aferrada al pecho, el flequillo cubriendo sus ojos. Lo paso de largo por unos cuantos pasos hasta que se percató que andaba sola y regresó la mirada hacia él. Al chico le tomó todo su coraje poder pronunciar las palabras.

-¿de verdad lo crees?- por poco a Marinette no escucha la pregunta

-¿disculpa?

-¿De verdad crees que son buenos?- las manos del pequeño artista se retorcían sobre su mochila, tratando de mitigar los nervios.

-por supuesto. Son muy buenos, eres un gran artista, Natanael.

El chico alzó la mirada para toparse con un hermoso azul celeste. Era la primera vez que alguien le decía que sus dibujos eran los de un artista. La primera vez que Marinette lo halagaba. Y la forma en la que pronunció su nombre al final… fue dulce, un sonido casi melodioso que le hizo sonrojarse. Mucho.

-Nat, estas bien, tu cara se esta poniendo roja- Marinette trato de acercarse, para verificar que el chico no tuviera fiebre o algo por el estilo, pero el pelirrojo solo pudo mover negativamente su cabeza.

-estoy bien, estoy bien- lo repitió una y otra vez. La chica solo sonrió, divertida por toda aquella situación. Sabía que el chico era sumamente tímido y la verdad no recordaba haber sostenido una larga conversación con él. Saludos ocasionales, pero nada más.

-Creo…. Creo que te debo una disculpa- comenzó a decir tímidamente el muchacho frente a ella.

-¿Por qué?

-no debí…es decir…. Tuve que…..bueno- ese tartamudeo que Natanael tanto odiaba comenzaba a parecerle algo dulce a Marinette. Un chico que se esforzaba por dejar su timidez atrás, por hablar aún cuando seguramente preferiría estar dibujando en silencio. – yo, quiero decir que…. Lo siento…por dejarte sola en la clase….

Una vez más no supo donde dirigir su mirada sino hacia el piso, estaba haciendo el ridículo enfrente de la chica que más le importaba y sin pasar el tiempo, estaba seguro que esta escena sería algo que no olvidaría.

-olvídate de eso- Marinette movió su mano, restándole importancia- anote lo necesario para hacer nuestro trabajo, si te parece bien ¿nos vemos a las 4 en la biblioteca?

El chico asintió, emocionado.

-bien, te veo al rato

-Marinette, espera….- necesitaba decirlo antes de que se fuera.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-yo…..yo no….. solo quiero decirte que yo no estaba enojado porque vieras mi libreta….. si…. Si quieres luego podría enseñarte otros dibujos- listo, lo había dicho. La chica se quedó un momento callada, antes de sonreír hacia el chico.

-sería un honor ver tus trabajos,Nat- se acercó y puso ambas manos sobre los hombros del chico- estoy segura de que seremos un buen equipo. Te veo luego compañero.

Y sin más, se alejó para encontrarse con Alya.

En ese momento las rodillas de Natanael cedieron completamente. Y Akai apenas si se asomó entre las ropas del chico.

-amigo mío, si esa es la forma en la que siempre le hablarás, entonces tienes serios problemas- dirigió su mirada hacia donde se había ido la chica, sintiendo la presencia de la Kwami dentro de la bolsita que colgaba a un lado.

-dijo que le gustan mis trabajos- el susurro terminó en un largo suspiro.

-eres todo un caso- dijo Akai moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro. El amor le había pegado muy fuerte a su amigo.

-¿Estas bien Marinette?- desde la bolsita rosa que siempre traía consigo, Tikki se asomaba ligeramente para mirar a su compañera.

-claro- la sonrisa contenta de la chica era obvia- después de todo, no creo que tenga a un mal compañero, Natanael parece alguien muy agradable, aunque sea tímido. Creo que podremos hacer un excelente trabajo.

A pesar de que decía eso, la kwami estaba inquieta respecto a quien seria su nuevo compañero. La energía del chico era un poco diferente, pero no sabía cómo debía de explicar eso sin mortificar a la chica, así que opto por mantener la información para ella, por el momento. Lo mejor sería distraerla, y de paso, bromear un poco.

-¿mejor él que Natanael?

-Tikki- Marinette se paró en seco- si hubiera hecho equipo con Adrien, podría tener el acercamiento que le permita darse cuenta de que estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Entonces comenzaríamos una hermosa relación, podría conocer a su padre y pasaría todo el tiempo libre que tenga con él. Después planearíamos la boda en la catedral de Notre Dame, y su padre diseñaría mi vestido, y el día de la boda nosotros…

-¡Marinette respira!- Tikki salió de su bolsa para posarse en la mejilla de la chica, que desde que comenzó a hablar, no había tomado un solo respiro.

-lo siento- dijo llenando los pulmones de aire y soltándolo poco a poco- creo que me emocione.

-eso seguro, pero chica, apuesto las galletas de una semana a que no podrías ni hablarle el primer día del trabajo- Tikki se alejó un poco, ocultando entre sus manitas la sonrisa burlona que estaba en su rostro mientras una fingida indignación se plasmaba en el rostro de Marinette. Volteó dramáticamente a ver hacia otro lado, oportunidad que aprovechó la Kwami para abrazar su mejilla contra la de ella.

-sabes que solo bromeo

-lo sé- la risa cantarina recibió el afecto- vamos, tenemos que buscar a Alya, de seguro que tiene mucho que decirme, dado que su compañero ha sido Nino.

-ustedes chicas son muy raras cuando se trata del amor- el comentario solo hizo reír a Marinette.

-no sabes cuánto- así continuo su camino.

En el pasillo del primer piso del colegio, Adrien se despedía de juleka, la idea acerca de su proyecto estaba planteada y ahora solo tenían que trabajar en el montaje y diseño. La verdad este trabajo le daba la oportunidad de conocer mejor a sus compañeros de aula, además de Nino y Chloe. La verdad sintió un alivio cuando la profesora no lo emparejó con su amiga de la infancia.

No era que no la estimará, después de todo, ella por mucho tiempo fue la única con la que podía convivir. Pero a decir verdad, su actitud prepotente y su odiosa forma de tratar a las demás personas le parecía irritante, insultante y sumamente desagradable. Quizá era una etapa, quizá en realidad nunca conoció a la verdadera Chloe.

Era difícil de decir. Y el pensar en que ni siquiera pudo conocer a Chloe bien, a pesar de los años que pasaron juntos le hizo plantearse una nueva pregunta ¿Podía decir en realidad que conocía a su amada Ladybug?

Amaba su valentía, el coraje e ingenio que demostraba en batalla. La nobleza de su alma, sus acciones desinteresadas. No buscaba la grandeza, no buscaba ser halagada y alabada, sino que simplemente hacia las cosas porque era lo correcto. Esas actitudes las había visto desde el primer día y juró que esa mujer le había robado el corazón y sin embargo…

No la conocía en absoluto. Es decir, no conocía a la persona. Todo por la regla de "sin revelar identidades". Por culpa de esa regla, que era obvio que ella no pensaba rompe, Adrien no sabía cosas que aunque sonaran triviales, para él eran de gran importancia. ¿Cuál sería su color favorito? ¿Qué sabor de helado le gustaría más? ¿Le gustaba estar en casa o salir a divertirse con amigos? ¿Qué clase de amigos tendría?

¿Le gustaría alguien? O peor aún ¿estaría enamorada de alguien? ¡¿SALDRÏA CON ALGUIEN?

-hey bro, ¿En que piensas?- se sumergió tanto en sus atormentados pensamientos que no se percató de la llegada de su amigo.

-¿Qué?, ¡Oh! perdón Nino, no te escuche llegar

-de eso me di cuenta, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no estas conforme con tu compañera de equipo? Estoy seguro que juleka y tu tienen algo grande en mente ¿o me equivoco?- Nino le pasó el brazo por los hombros y Adrien supo que su vida escolar hubiera sido muy aburrida sin su amigo al lado.

-mira quien habla ¿Qué me dices de ti y Alya ¿Qué han pensado ustedes dos, enamorados?- el chico de gorra roja enmudeció de inmediato cuando Adrien habló de la chica morena. Desde hace algunas semanas los chicos habían tenido algunas citas, y aunque se habían vuelto más cercanos, no había ninguna relación oficial. Nino era todo un caso cuando se trataba de hablar de Alya, cosa por demás curiosa, porque según recordaba Adrien, la chica que llamó primero la atención de su amigo habpia sido la linda Marinette…y de repente cayó en cuenta de lo que había pensado ¿acaso le había dicho linda a su compañera?

-¡vamos bro! No digas nada, Alya podría escuchar

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-ella y yo hemos salido, pero… no hay nada oficial, no lo sé, tal vez a lo mejor no somos tan compatibles como pensamos en un principio, puede incluso que ella no quiera ninguna relación yo solo… no lo sé.

Cabizbajo, Nino no pudo seguir hablando. Adrien entendía el sentimiento del amor no correspondido. Le dio unas cuantas palmadas a su amigo para reconfortarlo. En ese momento, un pequeño grito de abajo llamó la atención de los dos chicos. Marinette y Alya se encontraban hablando animadamente en la planta baja, cerca de la puerta de salida.

Mientras su amigo se fijaba en la figura de la morena, Adrien no pudo evitar mirar fijamente a la dulce chica de coletas y ojos azul celeste… esos ojos…desde hace un tiempo Marinette le recordaba mucho a Ladybug. Sus ojos azul celeste, sus expresiones, de alguna manera, su parecido con la chica que amaba era sorprendente, pero cuanto más pensaba en la idea de que su compañera de escuela y el amor de su vida podrían ser la misma persona, más descartaba la idea.

Simplemente no era posible, es decir, si fuera así, si en realidad fueran la misma persona ¿lo habría descubierto hace tiempo no? Una idea que se quedaba solo en eso. Una idea.

-Nino ¿Quién hace equipo con Marinette?- la verdad, no supo exactamente de por qué soltó la pregunta, pero no se arrepintió ni un poco.

\- eres despistado ¿verdad? Ella va a hacer equipo con Natanael, mira ahí está.

Su amigo señalo hacia el lado opuesto de donde se encontraban las chicas. El pelirrojo estaba sentado en un banca, con lápiz y libreta en mano, completamente inmerso en su trabajo, ajeno de lo que lo rodeaba. O eso hacia parecer porque de vez en cuando miraba hacia la puerta. Y Adrien notó, para su asombro y algo de disgusto, que miraba a Marinette.

De inmediato el chico le comenzó a caer mal. Aunque no supo decir el porqué. A lo mejor era el color de su cabello, que se parecía tanto al de cierto muchacho zorro presumido con el que tenía cuentas pendientes. Si, seguramente era eso. se dijo a si mismo una y otra vez.

-Nino, ¡baja de ahí!- el grito de Alya captó más de una mirada, ambos chicos saltaron ante la potente voz que les habló.

-ella no piensa matarme ¿verdad?

-creo que solo quiere hablar contigo sobre el trabajo. Vamos, te acompaño.

-es bueno tener un refuerzo en situaciones críticas.- ambos rieron.

-y que lo digas.

En alguna parte de Paris, una joven lloraba desconsoladamente después de un recital de música que su rival había saboteado. Ahora su flauta estaba completamente inservible y la oportunidad de una beca para estudiar en una de las más prestigiosas escuelas de música de Europa se esfumaba, sueños rotos.

El akuma no tardó en hacerse del control, la promesa de venganza fue suficiente para que la mariposa negra se insertará en la flauta, ahora trasformada.

Miss hypnotist comenzaba su primer acto en escena.

-Maestro, Maestro, Maestro- un pequeño kwami verde volaba por toda la casa estilo oriental, buscando a su maestro para informarle la situación.

Lo encontró sentado frente a su mesa, bebiendo tranquilamente un té recién servido.

-maestro…- se tardó unos segundos en recobrar el aire- un… un nuevo akuma a despertado.

El anciano de colorida camiseta roja no hizo ademan de sorprenderse, y terminó con lo restante de su taza antes de depositarla en la mesa y mirar fijamente a su kwami.

-ellos pronto irán a detenerlo y purificar la mariposa- dijo, levantándose pesadamente y caminando hacia la ventana más cercada para apreciar la vista de la hermosa París.

-maestro, ¿cree usted que vuelva a aparecer…?- el kwami ni siquiera pudo teminar la oración. La energía que había percibido hace unos días… hace siglos que no lo sentía, y que se volviera a presentar justo ahora… era simplemente increíble.

-no podemos juzgar las apariencias ¿recuerdas?

-pero maestro…. ¿qué ocurre sí…? ¿y si las cosas son igual que en aquel entonces?

\- no podemos adelantarnos, mi amigo, tendremos que observar

-lo sé, pero

-tiempo al tiempo, pequeño, primero veamos que tal se llevan ladybug y Chat noir con nuestro nuevo visitante.

Y sin dejar que el kwami verde replicará algo, el anciano se comenzó a mover hacia la puerta.


	10. ¿Tú otra vez?

El sonido dulce de un instrumento de viento llegó a oídos de varios habitantes de París, que sin demora acudieron al punto de reunión. Las dulces notas de música los guiaban, y con rostros soñolientos caminaban lentamente hacia una chica. Portaba una gabardina negra con detalles plateados, botines a juego y manos enguantadas. En su cabeza descansaba una hermosa boina color vino y su rostro tenía como mascara que figuraba a una mariposa.

Miss hypnotist tocó la melodía una y otra vez hasta que a su alrededor hubo cerca de 20 personas esperando por órdenes, para escuchar las palabras de su nueva ama. Cuando alejó el instrumento de viento de sus labios, la sonrisa de satisfacción de la chica fue enigmática, pero de alguna forma, aterradora.

-muy bien- dijo acomodando la flauta en un cinturón que estaba encima de su gabardina.- ustedes irán a por ella- de una bolsa interna sacó una vieja fotografía donde dos chicas sonreían alegremente. Una morena y otra pelirroja. La pelirroja era el objetivo- tráiganla ante mí.

Seis personas se alejaron corriendo, buscando a su objetivo.

-los demás, necesitamos una invitación para Chat Noir y Ladybug, ya saben que hacer- y así se fue a acomodar a la sombra de un apacible árbol mientras sus nuevos esclavos comenzaban disturbios en los lugares cercanos. Necesitaba a esos dos para pagar la deuda adquirida, y no pensaba fallar.

-¿Estás de acuerdo?- Alya se encontraba con las manos en sus caderas viendo a Nino, que nerviosamente buscaba un lugar donde poner la mirada. La chica morena y él chico de gorra había conversado sobre cual sería su proyecto, o más bien, la mejor amiga de Marinette había dicho el plan de trabajo, sin dar espacio a replica.

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo- dijo finalmente el chico- pero pido ser director y editor.

-muy buen, yo trabajaré el guion y demás cosas- entonces miró a su amiga, oculta convenientemente detrás de ella y a Adrien, que no hacía más que ver como discutan su amigo y ella. Así que decidió actuar. Era el momento de romper el hielo y quien mejor que ella.

-¿Qué harás para el trabajo Adrien?- preguntó la chica sabiendo que Marinette estaría interesada en todo lo que el rubio tuviera que decir.

-Juleka y yo trabajaremos fotografía- dijo con un rostro apacible y amable- no sabía que desde que tuvimos la sesión de fotos para ella se hubiera aficionado tanto a la cámara, pero parece que quiere probar sus habilidades.

-eso suena genial- Miró de reojo a su amiga antes de continuar- ¿Necesitaran más modelos? Quizá Marinette pueda ser de ayuda.

De repente todos pusieron la atención en la chica Dupain, quien en ese mismo momento deseo que fuera tragada por la tierra. Alya era su mejor amiga, pero tenía la mala costumbre de ponerla en la mira sin que ella tuviera tiempo para prepararse.

-¿yo?- señalando lo obvio- quiero decir... claro... Yo estaría encantada... pero solo si tu quieres... es decir... Si Juleka y Adrian, digo... Adrien...yo...- su rápida explicación no había quedado clara en absoluto, Nino sentía empatía por Marinette, el también un tiempo estuvo de esa manera, así que entendía lo que se sentía no poder hablar con la persona que te gustaba de manera normal. Alya quería que su amiga perdiera su miedo, pero a veces su mala fortuna la hacía ponerse más nerviosa y meter la pata.

Pero para Adrien la actitud de su amiga le pareció de lo más dulce, como siempre ella sacaba una sonrisa de sus labios con sus ocurrencias, y era algo sumamente adorable. No pudo evitar reír levemente, y fue él quien llamó la atención del grupo en ese momento.

-lo siento Marinette- dijo tapándose la boca para parar la risa- No sé exactamente lo que planee Juleka para nuestro proyecto, pero te prometo que si necesitamos ayuda extra, ustedes serán mi primera opción.

Marinette sólo pudo sonreír. Y al final los cuatro chicos terminaron riéndose de todo el asunto. Mientras tanto, desde una banca Nathanael miraba la escena, un poco celoso de la complicidad del grupo. Especialmente de la cercanía entre Adrien y Marinette. En eso, algo se removió dentro de su chaqueta.

-hey, ¿Qué haces?- la voz susurrante de Akai era algo linda- ¿no se supone que vas a trabajar con la chica de tus sueños? Ve allá y empieza a pasar más tiempo con ella.

-no es tan fácil- quitó la mirada del grupo y la enfocó en la criatura- ella y yo apenas si hablamos, sería muy extraño que de la noche a la mañana quiera acaparar su atención, se daría cuenta de mis sentimientos.

-¿y eso no sería bueno?

-no- recordó la vez que Chloe le humilló enseñando un boceto que había dibujado de él como un superhéroe y de Marinette. La verdad, ninguno de los dos había tocado el tema. Quizá a Marinette no le importaba eso. O no quería darle esperanza a un chico como él. Aunque si no quisiera estar cerca, hubiera pedido un cambio de equipo... pero a lo mejor solo era su amabilidad que le impedía ser tan ruin. Se estaba ahogando en un vaso con agua.

-¡Oh vamos!, tú eres genial, así que mueve esas piernas y ve con ella- dijo con total convicción y apoyo.- si puedes darle un beso en la mejilla después de dejar al gato negro en ridículo, puedes con esto.

Ah! Sólo de recordar el beso sus mejillas se ponían del mismo color que su cabello. Podía hacerlo, se dijo a si mismo mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a moverse hacia los chicos, aunque sentía su cuerpo demasiado pesado. Le comenzaron a sudar las manos, y Marinette le miro justo cuando estaba a dos metros de ellos.

Pero las cosas se quedaron suspendidas cuando escucharon las patrullas pasar velozmente por enfrente de la escuela.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?- pregunto Nino a nadie en particular

-¿No es obvio?- dijo Alya mientras le daba su mochila a Marinette y sacaba su celular- de seguro un accidente, o mejor aún ¡un supervillano! Tengo que ir. Ladybug y Chat Noir deben de estar allí.

Corrió sin mirar atrás, seguida por Nino, que le decía acerca de su falta de sentido de protección y cuidado por ella misma. Adrien y Marinette se quedaron mirando, tratando de decir algo coherente para salir corriendo y transformarse.

-bien... debo ir... con juleka- Adrien se despidió y corrió hacia uno de los salones que se encontraba vació mientras Marinette se fue inmediatamente al baño de chicas.

Nathanael se quedó estático, sin saber muy bien que hacer a continuación.

-psss ¿y nosotros qué?- le susurró fuertemente Akai

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿cómo que qué quiero decir? Vamos, si la otra chica tiene razón, Ladybug va en camino a algún evento, ¿No piensas que la segunda aparición de Fire sería buena?

-tienes razón- dijo Nathanael, metiéndose en la sección de lockers, que afortunadamente estaba vacía.

Los tres chicos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Tikki, transfórmame

-Plagg, Transfórmame

-Akai, Transfórmame

Y tres héroes salieron por diferentes ventanas de la escuela, sin percatarse de la presencia de los otros. Siguieron el sonido de las sirenas de policía, para llegar a una escena de lo más peculiar. Las personas hacían todo tipo de acciones: bailaban, brincaban y montaban todo un espectáculo. Parecía un musical, con la excepción de que en la oportunidad que tenían destruían los sitios cercanos, como autos y establecimientos.

El primero en llegar al tejado más próximo fue Chat noir, seguido de Ladybug. Ambos estaban buscando con la vista al posible akuma, cuando a la derecha de lady bug una peluda cola anaranjada rojiza se movió, seguida del cuerpo de Fire fox. Una entrada silenciosa pero imponente.

-¿y tú que haces aquí?- dijo el gato mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados. Mientras Firefox se cruzaba de brazos y miraba con suficiencia al superhéroe rubio.

\- un gusto volver a verte.

-no puedo decir lo mismo.

-siento ser grosero, pero no estaba hablando de ti- su mirada se posó de inmediato en Ladybug, que algo sorprendida se le quedó mirando- mademoiselle- se inclinó galantemente, y trató de tomar la mano de la chica para depositar un beso, sin embargo, de inmediato fue interceptado por un bastón. Chat noir le miraba con mala cara y furia en la mirada.

-aléjate de ella- sus palabras fueron pronunciadas fuerte y claramente. La actitud desafiante y confiada de Fire fox no se inmutó ni un poco.

-o sino ¿Qué?

-basta- dijo lady, en medio de los dos personajes que se miraban de manera retadora- estamos aquí para purificar un akuma, y si tienen problemas de confianza- dijo mirando a Chat- o necesitan estar peleando- dijo mirando a Fire- les sugiero que me dejen trabajar sola.

-mis disculpas- dijo el chico de traje naranja mirando directamente hacia ella, ignorando lo demás- ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

\- no necesitamos tu ayuda, nosotros dos somos un excelente equipo- dicho esto, saltó con su bastón y fue directo hacia las personas que eran sospechosas de estar bajo los efectos de un akuma.

-¿siempre es así de encantador?- bromeó Fire fox, que todavía seguía al lado de Ladybug. Ella sólo atinó a pensar que ese comentario era gracioso, aunque no externo la afirmación.

-¿Vienes a ayudar?- le preguntó en cambio.

-estoy a tu disposición- fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

\- entonces, sígueme. Debemos encontrar a la persona que posee el akuma.- ladybug bajo con ayuda de su yoyo mientras Fire fox saltó con gracia, moviendo la cola en el proceso. Ambos llegaron al piso al mismo tiempo y se prepararon para ponerse junto a Chat.

Múltiples ojos les miraron al segundo que el trío se preparó a atacar. Aunque la policía tratada de controlar a algunos, la mayoría de las personas estaban descontroladas. En seguida arremetieron contra los tres chicos, y estos les esquivaron. Ninguno quería dañar a algún civil, por lo que a la primer oportunidad los inmovilizaban con lo que tenían a la mano. Al menos una docena rodeo a Ladybug y a Chat Noir, que se pusieron espalda contra espalda para medir desde que ángulo contraatacar.

-¿dónde esta el akuma?- preguntó ladybug.

-No lo sé- antes de que los chicos se vieran en la necesidad de golpear a alguno de los civiles aparentemente hipnotizados, Chat tomó de la cintura a la chica de traje rojo- si me permites, My lady- y estiró su bastón justo a tiempo para evitar el colosal golpe del circulo que los rodeaba. Ya en el aire buscaron una zona libre donde poder aterrizar.

Mientras tanto, Fire fox corría entre las personas, desorientándolas un poco y esquivando brazos que deseaban aprisionarlo. Buscaba entre todos a la posible persona que estaba controlando todo, pero no tenía éxito alguno. "piensa, piensa, piensa", se dijo internamente mientras buscaba con la mirada a Ladybug para verla con el gatito "guardián". Trató que la imagen de verlos juntos no le afectara, que no produjera en el celos descontrolados que no lo dejarían pensar con racionaldiad. Marinette necesitaba un hombre que la protegiera y ayudara en su pesada tarea como heroína, no a un niñato que se ponía los pelos de punta con cada persona que se le acercara.

De repente, tanto chat como Fire escucharon un leve sonido, pero no lo suficientemente bien para saber de qué se podía tratar. Pero de inmediato más y más personas llegaron de las diferentes calles.

-¡demonios! – dijo Chat dividiendo su bastón en dos para tener una mejor arma. Por su parte, Fire fox preparó sus discos, a la espera de ser lanzados.- No los dañen- dijo Lady lanzando su yo yo hacía una gárgola para subir a uno de los tejados más altos. Los dos chicos, con algo de disgusto al tener que verse el uno al otro, le siguieron evitando a la multitud que comenzaba a congregarse en el sitio.

-tenemos que encontrar al akuma- dijo ladybug mientras posaba su vista hasta donde podía.

\- dame un segundo, my lady- Chat estiró su bastón hasta tener una mejor vista de toda Paris, se posó en la punta de este y examinó el lugar, pero no alcanzó a divisar ningún lugar con disturbios además del lugar donde se encontraban.

-¿ y bien?- dijo Ladybug- ¿puedes ver algo?

-no hay nada, my lady. Probablemente el akuma este entre las personas de allá bajo.

\- o quizá no estás no estas haciendo un buen trabajo- el comentario de fire fox crispó los nervios de Chat ¿Qué se creía ese zorro presumido para decir algo así de él? Ni siquiera veía que estuviera haciendo algo para apoyar a su lady. Pero por el mejor, nadie quería un estorbo.

-¿a sí? ¿ y tú crees que lo harías mejor

\- por supuesto- dijo dirigiéndose a la orilla del tejado, en una esquina, miró sobre el hombro hacia Chat con una sonrisa de victoria estampado en su rostro- sólo observa. ¡kitsune bi! – el zorro extendió hacia enfrente sus palmas y susurró levemente la frase. Chat se cruzó de brazos, pensando en la forma en la que Fire fox se ridiculizaría. Pero cuando miró detenidamente las palmas de las manos de aquel chico, lo dejó perplejo.

Un fuego azul nacía de él, no lo quemaba, una flama controlada que subió hasta convertirse en varias esferas que estaban sobrevolando detenidas enfrente del el chico. La mirada de Ladybug estaba llena de asombro y Chat, a regañadientes, pensó que esa cosa que había hecho con las manos tenía cierto impacto.

-busquen- fue la orden que dijo el chico, y las 5 esferas que creo se dispersaron por todo Paris.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó la chica mientras caminaba hacia Fire Fox.

\- una habilidad bastante útil- dijo sin pena o con modestia- a diferencia de otros poderes, el mío siempre es para velar por las necesidades de mi musa.

Chat sabía que decía lo de las habilidades por él. Se quedó mirando su mano derecha, donde podía invocar el cataclismo y la cerró en un puño "recuerda, no importa que diga ese zorro payaso, ella y tú son el uno para el otro, el equilibrio perfecto, ella es creación y tu destrucción".

Examinando su anillo, Chat pensó que era sumamente raro que no estuviera sonando ningún pitido, avisando de la trasformación del zorro presumido.

-¿Qué no tendrías que estar corriendo para evitar la trasformación?- la pregunta que hizo Chat dejo pensando a Ladybug lo mismo.

-tengo mis secretos- el zorro guiñó el ojo hacia la chica, como si compartieran un secreto entre los dos.

La chica se alejó un poco del chico de naranja, mientras el gato negro sólo frunció el ceño, cruzando sus brazos.

-bien, sacas lucecitas de las manos, ¿y qué hacemos mientras tanto, campanita?- Chat quería encontrar desesperadamente un pretexto para molestar esa atmosfera que el zorro ladrón quería crear con SU lady.

-sólo espera y veras- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. Una que no le agradó mucho.

Fire habia hecho lo que recordaba le habia platicado akai. Si tenía razón. El kitsune bi le permitiría rastrear algo, pero como cualquier búsqueda, necesitaba un rastro. En su memoria el recreó el sonido que había percibido cuando llegaron al sitio. Su instinto le decía que era el camino correcto a tomar. Pasó esa memoria al fuego azul y pidió que buscarán las respuestas que necesitaba.

En menos de dos minutos, dos de las luces aparecieron enfrente del zorro y las llamas parecían bailar a un cierto ritmo, con un compás estipulado. Marinette contempló el espectáculo, extrañamente maravillada por el movimiento. Fire susurró nuevamente y la llama se acomodó en su mano, para luego desaparecer.

-vamos. Tenenos a un akuma que purificar- saltó hacia otro tejado y volteó hacia atrás para ver si lo seguían. Ladybug iba a saltar, pero antes de que tomará impulso, una mano enguantada de color negro la retuvo.

-¿en serio confías en este tipejo? ¿Qué tal si solo es un fanfarrón?

-Chat, por favor, démosle el beneficio de la duda por el momento, recuerda que no podemos juzgar las apariencias. Él no parece una amenaza- lanzó su yoyo y se acercó a donde estaba esperándole el zorro.

"quizá para ti no, pero para mí es otro dilema". Chat siguió los pasos de los otros dos, fuera como fuera, él necesita estar al lado de su amiga y compañera. De la chica que amaba.

Fire fox sabía exactamente a donde ir. Al parecer el nuevo akuma había querido pasar desapercibida hasta que fuera el momento oportuno para quitar los Miraculous de los superhéroes, pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

Antes de que pudiera exteriorizar esa pregunta, llegaron a la zona donde uno de sus fuegos había indicado. Era un parque, algo alejado del lugar donde la gente estaba causando el desastre. En la sombra de un árbol, una figura estaba recostada, aparentemente inofensiva. La chica parecía dormitar apasiblemente. Y claramente ella era el akuma. Si sus ropas no eran una prueba clara de ello, el hecho de que al menos 6 personas la cuidaran lo hacía.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó lady sorprendida cada vez más.

-tu no pudiste escuchar, pero creo que el gatito aquí presente, igual que yo, escuchó un sonido antes de que más gente apareciera en la zona. Así que mande a mis pequeñas creaciones a indagar un poco, y Voila! Una villana a la orden. – impresionante, pensó el mismo Fire Fox , aunque estuviera mal que él mismo lo dijera.

\- me impresionas, vulpi- el cumplido de la chica fue inesperado para todos. Ella fue la primera en llegar a la chica. Mientras ambos chicos se quedaban atrás. Chat incrédulo por lo que había hecho su lady, es decir, le había dado un apodo. ¡No era posible!

-¿celoso?- preguntó el zorro, muy cerca de Adrien, quizá demasiado cerca.

-¿de quién? ¿de ti?- bufó por lo bajo- por supuesto que no, no eres más que un zorro presumido que está barajeando sus cartas para quedar bien. Pero no estás ni cerca de tener lo que ella y yo tenemos- No sabía exactamente porqué, pero necesitaba dejar en claro ese punto. Aunque no fuera cierto, el zorro no tenía por qué saberlo.

-¿lo que tu y ella tienes? Ja, no me hagas reir ¿Qué sabes tu de ella?- el zorro sabía lanzar bolas bajas, pero no se iba a dejar.

-mucho más que tú, ella es my lady, después de todo.

-mmmm... Y supongo que si dices eso, entonces ustedes dos están juntos cuando no luchan contra la máscara- Adrien no lo sabía, pero Nathanael estaba guiándolo a una trampa, a donde él estaba cayendo redondito.

\- por supuesto- dijo presumida y petulantemente Chat noir con las manos en las caderas- ella y yo somos más que compañeros de lucha, ahora si me disculpas... Chat se hizo unos pasos atrás, para poder encaminarse mejor, cuando el Zorro le retuvo

-¡oh!, seguro que eso es genial, es decir, ella y tú juntos suena muy bien...- tomó unos segundo para dar más énfasis en lo que diría a continuación- una lástima que la chica que eta detrás de esa mascara no pesa que tiene una relación con un gato callejero.

Y dándole un golpe al cascabel dorado del traje de Chat noir, Fire fox salió corriendo para apoyar a Ladybug. Mientras Chat se sentía completamente petrificado en su sitio.

¿No era posible...? ¿cómo? ¿en que momento? ¿cómo diantres el zorro tramposo sabia que él y su lady no estaban oficialmente juntos.

De repente cayó una frase que le heló la sangre

"¿acaso el zorro sabía la verdadera identidad de su ladybug?


	11. Rivales

Ladybug corrió hacia el akuma, sin percatarse de que ninguno de los dos chicos la seguía. Mientras fire fox se deslizó por el tejado con la elegancia que le caracterizaba, movimientos firmes pero suaves a la vez.

Y Chat tenía una marea en su mente. ¿Qué diablos sabia ese zorro metiche para hablar con tanta confianza? Por primera vez en su vida sintió desconfianza respecto a algo. Tenía dudas. Pero no era posible que ellos ya se conocieran ¿o sí? Mil preguntas le asaltaron en la mente.

"Adrien, no es momento para dudar, tenemos que ayudar a ladybug" la voz de Plagg resonó en su cabeza. Su kwami tenía razón, estaban en aquel sitio por una razón, y esa no era pelearse con el zorro.

Tomó su bastón, lo extendió y se impulsó para caer lo más cerca posible de su lady y seguirle el paso. La chica ya estaba enfrente del escuadrón de personas que cuidaba el plácido sueño de la chica akumatizada. Esta parecía tan tranquila y serena, era demasiado extraño. Normalmente los akumas iban en su búsqueda o los topaban mientras cometían sus fechorías. Pero esta chica no era así.

-¿estará dormida?- preguntó Chat noir a ladybug de mientras caminaban hacia ella. Sus guardias ni siquiera estaban alertas, solo les miraban de reojo.

-pues creo que es hora de despertar a la bella durmiente.- quizás esto era demasiado fácil, pero para ladybug así era lo mejor. No quería llegar tarde a la cita que había hecho con Nathanael para comenzar a trabajar en su proyecto. Esperaba que el chico pelirrojo entendiera su atraso. El plan que pensó fue simple, si lanzaba su yoyo y atrapaba su flauta, donde supuso que se encontraba el akuma, entonces sería capaz de purificarlo y liberar a todos de su trance.

Estaban a unos cuantos metros, a pesar de que Fire fox estaba cerca, mantuvo su distancia. Algo le decía que las cosas estaban siendo muy sencillas. Cuando normalmente era un poco más difícil. Algo no cuadraba en todo aquello.

Ladybug desenrolló su yoyo y lo giro unas cuantas veces, preparando su puntería, con Chat a su lado, esperando, cuando de manera súbita la guardia que había frente a ellos se cerraba en dos filas, cortándoles el paso.

Miss hypnotist abrió los ojos y se levantó con una sonrisa en los labios y la flauta en una de sus manos, lista para se utilizada. Entonces todos se dieron cuenta de las cosas, la chica los quería lo suficientemente cerca para que el poder de su música los afectará.

Los tres héroes se dieron cuenta que era inútil tratar de correr en dirección contraria, por más rápidos que fueran, el volumen de la música sería suficiente para afectarlos. Chat podía con la idea, porque sabía que cuando cosas como ese estilo pasaban, siempre estaba su heroína para sacarlo del apuro.

Pero ahora esta chica estaba a su lado, lo que suponía una complicación enorme. ¿Qué harían?

Por su parte, Fire Fox estaba pensando en algo, cualquier cosa, recordó que Akai mencionó que el fuego podía tomar ciertas formas y si era así, entonces…

Lo siguiente dejo anonadados a más de uno. La chica puso su flauta en sus labios y comenzó a tocar una dulce canción. Pero la canción no llegó a los oídos de Chat, de ladybug o de Fire fox, en cambio, sintieron una ligera tibieza. Al ver de dónde provenía fue un golpe en el ego de Chat, y una prueba de confianza en el caso de lady.

Fire fox se había movido hasta quedar detrás de los chicos, y con sus dos manos en el suelo, en donde ya había convocado a su poder, creo una especie de burbuja con fuego azul, creando un lugar que aislaba los sonidos.

La chica tocó con más ímpetu en cuanto notó la barrera, pero no hubo cambio alguno. Chat y lady se voltearon y vieron hacia abajo cuando FIre les habló.

-tenemos que evitar escuchar su canción- su cola se movió ligeramente hacia delante.- esto puede servir.

Chat no captó la idea de inmediato, pero ladybug si, así que extendió la mano hasta arrancar un poco del material que conformaba la cola del traje naranja. A pesar de que su textura asemejaba a pelaje a primera vista, al contacto con las manos parecía más bien algodón. Perfecto para unos tapones de oídos. Hizo varios pares, se puso unos y le extendió a Chat otros, tanto para sus orejas humanas como para las de su traje.

Fire no podría ponerse el mismo los tapones, no mientras estuviera manteniendo el domo. Así que se acercó a él para ponerlas sobre sus orejas, cuando una garra la detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa Chat?- fue extraño el cómo le miraba.

-Dámelos, lo hare yo- ni loco dejaría que ella se pusiera tan cerca del zorro. Esto se estaba pasando de la línea que él podía tolerar, así que una vez que resolvieran esto, tenía algunos asuntos pendientes con cierta cosa naranja presumida.

-de acuerdo- le entregó los tapones- tenemos que darnos prisa. Esto puede funcionar, pero no estoy segura que cubra completamente el sonido, es decir, estamos hablando y podemos escucharnos perfectamente.

Chat se acuclilló y tapó los oídos. Mientras tanto Fire dijo- un voto de fe, estoy seguro que serán más que suficientes.

Su confianza, su convicción de que sabía exactamente lo que hacía era lo que más llamaba la atención de ambos chicos. Cuando ellos recibieron sus respectivos kwamis, las cosas fueron muy diferentes. Adrien por su parte fue curioso y explosivo, aprendiendo de fallo y error, con confianza si, pero no con tanta. En cambio Marinette fue patosa, temerosa y moviéndose con algo de miedo al principio.

Pero este chico, su actitud era como si siempre hubiera usado ese traje, como sí esa fuera parte de su personalidad. Y eso era increíble en muchos aspectos.

Cuando estuvo listo, quito las manos del suelo y se incorporó, las llamas se retrajeron hasta desvanecerse.

La chica había dejado de tocar, y simplemente contemplaba con creciente enojo a tres superhéroes.

Ese no era su plan. Ese tercer akuma no estaba previsto. Y se lo hizo saber a Hawk moth.

 _¿Quién es ese? El trato no incluía a un tercer miembro._

 _Interesante_. Contestó mentalmente Hawk moth- _no importa quien sea, investiga donde está su miraculous y tráelo ante mí. Será un plus para mí y a cambio estos poderes serán tuyos permanentemente._

-Dalo por hecho- contestó mientras caminaba, su escolta personal haciéndose a un lado para dejarla caminar hacia ellos.

-no esperaba invitados extra, pero creo que no importa mucho- movió su flauta de una lado al otro, simulando un metrónomo. – entreguen sus miraculous por las buenas y las cosas serán mejor para todos.

-JA, sigue soñando- contestó chat, poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas e inclinándose ligeramente, un movimiento tan propio de él.

Ladybug y los demás se prepararon cuando volvió a colocar la flauta sobre sus labios y la hizo sonar. Esperaron tensos, no confiando del todo los tampones, pero cuando vieron sus dedos moverse, y la música fluir libre, esta no llegó a sus oídos. Chat y lady miraron hacia Fire que simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-se los dije, un voto de fe.

Volvieron a centrar su atención en la chica, que estaba crispada por fallar. Pero rápidamente se recompuso y volvió a tocar, pero esta vez no era para intentar atrapar a los chicos. Un cambio de planes.

La guardia se puso en modo ofensivo, dos para cada chico y se abalanzaron sobre ellos. Pero eso no era todo, los demás ciudadanos que estaban bajos los efectos de su poder, regresaron a la zona y fueron sumándose a la pelea. Al menos eran el doble de personas que se habían enfrentado en un principio. Un enorme caos que estaba siendo un problema severo.

Chat y FIre golpeaban, mientras lady esquivaba y visualizaba a la chica de la flauta. Tenían que actuar rápido antes de que hipnotizara a todo París. De repente una cacofonía de gritos comenzó a oírse, primero levemente, y luego fueron cada vez fuertes. La voz de una chica resonaba, gritando para que sus captores la liberaran. Chat fue el primero en verla.

Una chica pelirroja era arrastrada contra su voluntad por varias personas, seguramente bajo las órdenes de Miss hypnotist.

-déjenme ir, quítenme sus torpes manos.- forcejeaba y trataba de poner resistencia en balde. La llevaron hasta delante de ella, mientras los demás seguían peleando contra los tres chicos.

-¿Qué quieres conmigo?- gritó, un poco temerosa- diles que me suelten, demonios, ni siquiera te conozco

-¿segura?- tomó su flauta y tocó una pieza musical, simple pero fue más que suficiente para revelar la identidad de la chica a la pelirroja.

-¡Josephine!- su tono fue más que nada de culpa- ¡Josephine, diles que me suelten!

\- mi nombre no es Josephine- su voz sonaba tan en calma, sin embargo fue fría y cortante. Daba algo de miedo- veamos si le haces lo mismo a Miss hypnitist ¿disfrutaste verme humillada delante del jurado?

La cara de la pelirroja era de culpa, ella había sido la responsable que en plena audición para un prestigioso conservatorio, ante los jueces que eran a la vez prestigiosos músicos, que la pobre de Josephine hubiera arruinado una ejecución de su propia canción, saboteando su instrumento.

Esa pelirroja, esa chica que se decía su compañera solo quería verla caer para buscar sus propias oportunidades. Y Josephine le odiaba por eso.

-yo… yo no sabía que eso le ocurriría a tu flauta, solo quería que desafinaras un poco…. yo...- en su voz se evidenciaba el miedo. Monica sabía que había hecho mal, pero lo que le ponía peor era las posibles consecuencias de sus acciones.

-mucha charla, creo que es mejor que escuches un poco de música.- dicho trató de tocar nuevamente su instrumento, con una canción que le enseñaría a Monica no volver a molestar a nadie.

Pero fue detenida en el ultimo momento por un disco, que dio un golpe al final de la flauta para evitar el contacto con sus labios. ambas chicas dirigieron su mirada hacia donde regresaba el disco. Fire fox le regresó la mirada y la acompaño con una sonrisa de victoria.

-amo las artes, en serio, pero es tiempo de un descanso ¿Qué me dices?

De alguna forma se había librado de todas las personas que estaban dispuestos a atacarle, y ahora estaba frente a frente con la chica akumatizada y su objetivo, mientras Chat y ladybug intentaban acercarse, sin mucho éxito.

-estas empezando a ser algo muy molesto con lo que tengo que tratar- chasqueo los dedos para que su prisionera fuera capturada antes de caminar directamente al chico zorro. – me preguntó que necesito hacer para que te esfumes.

-lo siento, esa combinación de palabras no entra en mi diccionario- miró directamente a la mano que sostenía la flauta.- así que si me disculpas.

Estiró su mano para tratar de quitarle la flauta, si como ladybug había dicho, el akuma estaba dentro de la flauta, lo único que necesitaba era romperla. Pero la chica no era tan distraída, y con un movimiento se alejó de su atacante. Meneó la flauta para incitarlo a tomarla, una burla de lo que ella suponía quería arrebatarle.

Lady bug fue la segunda que llegó a lado de Fire, con su yoyo en mano, lista para atacar.

-¿Qué pasa?¿quien es ella?- miro de reojo a la pelirroja que ya no hacia ningun esfuerzo por moverse, y se limitaba a ver.

-la victimaria a la que quieren darle un escarmiento- aunque no lo quisiera, Nath sabía, en menor grado, lo que era ser molestado o atacado justo en las cosas que te gustaban hacer, pero aprendió que nadie era digno de menospreciar y atentar contra lo que él amaba.

-Josephine, vamos, tú no eres como ella- comenzó a hablar sin pensar Fire, seguro de que quizás podía llegar a convencerla de que renunciará a sus poderes- ella se ha comportado de una manera nefasta contigo, pero ese no es motivo para que te rebajes a su nivel.

Ladybug le escuchaba atentamente, maravillada con la manera de proceder del chico. Quería hacerla entrar en razón antes de usar la fuerza. Las palabras en vez de los golpes.

Y de alguna manera, esto dejo muy callada y muy quieta a Miss Hypnotist. Pero no hubo una renuncia.

-NO, NO, NO. Ella va a pagar haberme arruinado y ninguno de ustedes intente detenerme o lo pagaran caro. – de inmediato tocó un par de notas y la chica morena fue soltada del agarre de las demás personas, porque ella misma ya era víctima del poder hipnótico.

-debemos quitarle esa flauta a como dé lugar- dijo Ladybug- ¡lucky Cham!

Su poder creó un paquete de globos de agua rojos con puntos negros. Eran 5 en total.

-¿globos de agua?- Fire miro con curiosidad lo que ladybug tenia ahora en las manos ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer con esos?

Marinette de inmediato comenzó a observar para que les servirían aquellos globos, y en cuanto tuve una posición idónea, le contó parte de su plan a Fire, seguramente Chat no estaría muy feliz, pero en su defensa, el minino seguía ocupado con los hipnotizados.

-Necesito que me ayudes- le tendió dos de los globos de agua- tenemos que acorralarla, y lanzarle estos globos, justo hacia la flauta.

-no te preocupes, mademoiselle, estoy aquí para servirte- le guiño un ojo mientras cogía los globos, rozando sus manos intencionalmente con las suyas. – es hora de cazar a la hija del flautista.

Se miraron y en silencio dieron su señal de salida, ladybug por un lado, Fire fox por el otro, ambos con un solo objetivo. La chica de la flauta, que confundida no sabía exactamente para donde observar.

Solo atinó a ordenar una barrera alrededor de ella, hecha por las personas más cercanas que tenía, pero no sería suficiente.

Fire lanzó el primer globo, que golpeó contra el costado derecho de la chica, pero sin dar con el objetivo. Eso la enfureció mucho, y mandó a tres personas contra ella, dejando así un flanco vulnerable.

Chat no se perdió la actuación del zorro presumido. Impotente y tratando de entretener a la mayoría de las personas que le atacaban. Ese ladrón de traje naranja estaba haciendo lo que se suponía que era para él. Estaba ocupando un lugar que no le fue dado. Y eso lo enfurecía, más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Esto no se quedaría así. Esa misma noche se encargaría de dejarle algunas cosas claras a ese zorrito fanfarrón, como que, por ejemplo, nadie le apartaría de su lady.

Volvió su atención a la batalla, el blanco que había sido dejado por la chica, al mandar a su escolta tras Fire, lo aprovechó ladybug para lanzar un globo, que en este caso llegó directo a su destino: mojar la flauta. Cuando Miss hypnotist trato de tocar, lo único que salió de la boquilla fue un borbotón de agua. La música ya no fluía. Ladybug aprovechó el desconcierto y malestar de la villana para arrebatarle la flauta, romperla y sacar al akuma, para purificarlo.

A una distancia más o menos cercana, Fire contemplaba la escena, con los brazos cruzados, en una pose que parecía decir " estoy tan orgulloso de estar con ella" En cuanto sintió la mirada de Chat, el chico de traje naranja volteo y le mostró los relucientes dientes blancos y una mirada cargada de confianza.

Las cosas regresaron a la normalidad, y tanto Josephine como Monica se quedaron viendo, la segunda pidió disculpas por su forma de proceder, e incluso se ofreció a explicar al jurado la situación para que ofreciera una segunda oportunidad para realizar la audición.

Ladybug se acercó a Fire fox, con un porte digno de una reina, en opinión de este último.

-gracias, hoy fuiste de gran ayuda para nosotros- el pitido de sus aretes le alertó de que era momento de irse. Chat se acercaba corriendo, pero casi cuando iba a llegar, la chica de traje rojo salió corriendo, pasando a su lado y diciendo- buen trabajo, Chat, te encargó el resto. – lanzó su yoyo y se perdió entre las calles de París.

Chat sintió un vacío cuando se dio cuenta de que su lady no había chocado los puños con él. Una costumbre que nunca habían olvidado. Y todo por culpa de ese zorro. Con las manos echas puños, acortó la distancia que lo separaba de ese odiado chico y lo miro de arriba abajo.

Fire no se intimidar y le devolvió la mirada, los mismos sentimientos que aquel gato negro de mala suerte tenía por su persona eran recíprocos. Siempre había odiado la confianza y cercanía que aquel gatito mimado había mostrado con Marinette en su forma de lady, pero ahora todo cambiaria. De su cuenta corría que aquel gato callejero aprediera su sitio, lejos de ella.

-¿se te perdió algo?- preguntó cuándo Chat centró su atención en su rostro.

-no, pero parece que a ti sí- su mirada estaba llena de rabia. Deberías ir a buscar tu lugar en otro lado. Lejos de París, incluso si puedes, lejos de esta parte de Europa. Podrías pobrar con Japón, escuche que en esa isla los zorros son mejor recibidos.

-muy gracioso, callejero- dijo Fire mientras alejaba un mechón de su cabello que se habia atravesado en su vista- quizás tu deberías de encontrar a alguien más que le interese ser tu dueña, porque aquí no hay nadie que se preocupe por un gato con mala suerte.

-esto no se ha acabado- sentenció con un dedo apuntando a su dirección- ven esta noche a la torre Eiffel, tu y yo debemos de discutir largo y tendido.

-primera cosa en la que estamos de acuerdo- contestó Fire. Ambos se alejaron, atendieron a las personas que estaban algo desorientadas y cuando lo creyeron prudente se fueron de la zona, regresando a la escuela cada quien por su lado.

Mientras Chat buscó un sitio dentro del baño de niños, Fire se metió al primer cuarto de conserje que encontró.

El primero en liberarse de la trasformación Nathanael, Akai apareció con las manos en puños y en pose de pelea.

-si hubiera estado libre, le hubiera dado un par de estos- dijo lanzando ganchos derechos al aire- y dos de estos- ahora fueron sus pequeños piecitos- y no olvides esto- hizo algunos movimientos de combate antes de chocar contra el pecho de Nath- ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarnos así?

-cálmate Akai- Nath lo tomó entre sus dos manos- nosotros tampoco fuimos muy dados a responder de la mejor forma.

-¿Notaste la mirada que nos lanzó? Era obvio que nos estaba odiando con todo su ser. Maldito gato, se le pegaran las pulgas, ya verás. ¿Cómo se atreve a corrernos? Fuimos geniales, es decir, esa actuación, la forma en que usaste el kitsune bi ¡fue asombroso! Mis felicitaciones, joven saltamontes, has usado la fuerza sabiamente.

Nath se rió ante las citas que combinó, Akai trataba de empaparse de la jerga y parte de la cultura popular, pero no le salía del todo bien.

-ya, ya. Debemos ir con Marinette, de seguro ya nos está esperando en la biblioteca, y no es de caballeros hacer esperar a una damisela.

-tienes razón, vamos- se metio dentro de la chamarra del chico pelirrojo, pero de inmediato asomó la cabeza-ehh… Nath ¿te importaría pasar primero a la máquina expendedora? Olvide mencionar que sufro de apetito feroz y muero por un chocolate. – para enfatizar su punto, su estómago retumbó como protesta.

-no hay problema- Nathanael le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza- vamos por ese chocolate tuyo antes de que intentes comerte mi chamarra.

-no dudes que puedo intentarlo.- salió del armario y camino rumbo a la maquina de refrigerios, y una vez que compró el chocolate, lo abrió y colocó discretamente dentro de su chamarra, entro a la biblioteca, buscó con la mirada y se topó con una linda chica de coletas que le esperaba, en cuanto lo vio, su sonrisa se disparó.

Cuando Chat se deshizo del traje, vio a Plagg cruzado de brazos y con mala cara.

-¿Qué fue eso exactamente?

-¿Qué fue que?- dijo Adrien mientras sacaba un pedazo de queso y se lo daba. Pero en vez de lanzarse a por él, solo lo tomó entre sus manos y siguió con su mirada fija en el chico de ojos verdes

-¿Qué?

-no te hagas que no sabes. ¿Por qué lo citaste hoy? ¿Qué quieres probar?

-nada, solo quiero poner las cartas sobre la mesa

-aja, y de seguro van a sentarse a platicar y hacer un picnic en la punta de la torre por que ustedes son los mejores amigos ¿verdad?

Bien, quizás Plagg tenía un punto, pero no lo había citado en ese sitio para hacer alguna estupidez.

-bien, prometo no hacer ninguna locura y solo hablar.

El pequeño kwami negro le miro de reojo, mientras ponía mejor atención a su delicioso queso.

-eso espero- comenzó a comer su quesito sin importarle nada más. Adrien lo tomó y lo metió en su camisa mientras salía de baño.

Camino hacia su salón, donde había dejado su mochila, y se disponía a regresar a casa cuando escuchó una risa proveniente de la biblioteca. Era raro que a esa hora estuviera alguien en la biblioteca, e impulsado por la curiosidad, caminó hacia el lugar.

Abrió ligeramente la puerta y miro en su interior. Nathanael y Marinette estaban sentados trabajando en su proyecto. El chico parecía contentó, aunque estaba sonrojado, mientras Marinette le explicaba algunos pormenores del proyecto en conjunto.

-entonces, ¿Estas bien con la idea? entre ambos podríamos diseñar los conjuntos y hacer la pasarela, incluso podríamos tener una temática y todo eso ¿Qué opinas?- Marinette sonaba muy entusiasmada.

\- es una idea estupenda, incluso podríamos cuidar los bocetos, colorearlos con acuarela y hacer un book para que sea mostrado.

-¡claro! Seria genial ¿te parece que nos veamos el fin de semana y comencemos a trabajar? Mis padres no tendrían ningún problema en que trabajemos en mi casa.

-¿quieres que vaya a tu casa?- el tono de sorpresa fue evidente, y su reacción le pareció graciosa a Adrien. Ver interactuar a alguien tan tímido como Nath era una sorpresa, y siendo sincero, no se había ido porque verlo cerca de Marinette le estaba causando un malestar ligero. Aunque no entendía muy bien porque.

-claro que quiero que vayas a mi casa, necesitamos espacio para comenzar a trabajar, y debemos ver el presupuesto, pero probemos con lo de la temática ¿Qué opinas?

-si… Si, Si , claro, por supuesto- su vomito verbal daba risa. Marinette se río bajito antes de levantarse.

-bien, esta decido, comencemos a trabajar en esto- su emoción por la moda era contagiosa. Adrien pensó que su padre sería un hombre feliz si tuviera a alguien con la vitalidad de Marinette como aprendiz.

Se alejó antes de que los chicos se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Era hora de que los tres chicos volvieran a su casa.

Por la noche, Chat Noir salió apenas se puso el crepúsculo, brincó entre los tejados haciendo una patrulla, quería distraerse un rato antes de que fuera a su encuentro con el zorro del infierno.

Pero entonces por la periferia de su visión nocturna vio movimiento, convencido de que era su lady, se fue en esa dirección. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver el color naranja de un traje brincando de un lado al otro. Sin dudarlo le siguió. Ese tal Fire fox se veía muy sospechoso como para dejar pasar la oportunidad de atraparlo con algo turbio.

Lo siguió, y le vio saltar hacia un jardín vertical, de donde robó un tulipán rojo ¿Qué demonios?

Intrigado aún más por eso, le siguió a una distancia prudente. Hasta que súbitamente se detuvo. El chico se había quedado en el balcón de una casa. Adrien reconoció el lugar: la casa de Marinette. ¿Qué hacia el chucho en la casa de su compañera de clases?

Fire fox dejó la flor en el mismo sitio que cada noche, y antes de seguir su camino, se detuvo a contemplar el lugar solo unos segundos, y cuando estaba listo para salir hacia la cita con el gato negro, una voz le detuvo, proveniente de entre las penumbras.

-¿eres tú?- Marinette le miro sin comprender las cosas, muy confundida.

Y a la distancia, Chat se tensaba ante la escena. Marinette estaba frente a Fire fox, pero ¿Qué tenian ellos dos que ver?


	12. conociendo al¿enemigo?

Marinette se pasó el resto de la tarde pensando en posibles temas para el proyecto con Natanael, la verdad sea dicha, hablar de diseños y arte era un estimulante natural que la ponía en un estado de felicidad total y buscaba por todos lados la inspiración suficiente para crear. Tikki apoyo a su amiga toda la tarde, y cuando la chica de coletas olvidó comer la pequeña kwami se aseguró de que su estómago de artista no estuviera vacío.

Sin embargo, cuando el crepúsculo comenzó su aparición por la ventana de la habitación, la mente de heroína se evocó a cierto misterio que debía de resolver. Con cuidado, guardó su libreta de ideas y la posó en su cajita secreta y fue directo a los tulipanes que extrañamente habían aparecido en su balcón. Las tomó y examinó, tratando de identificar algo, como si las flores pudieran decirle exactamente lo que necesitaba para desenmascarar al responsable.

-¿Marinette?- Tikki comenzó a volar y mover sus manitas enfrente de su amiga, quien se había perdido en sus pensamientos-hey, aquí ¿Qué ocurre?

-lo siento mucho, Tikki-con cuidado dejó las flores en el escritorio- es solo que me parece que es hora de revelar el secreto de esto- una leve inclinación de cabeza indicó a lo que se refería.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?

-simple, emboscando al enemigo por sorpresa, ven, tenemos trabajo que hacer. -tomó una chaqueta ligera del respaldo de su silla y comenzó a moverse por la habitación con dirección hacia arriba.

Subió a su balcón, desde donde se apreciaba una increíble vista de la ciudad del amor con ese toque romántico, lleno de pequeñas luces que parecían resplandecer entre ellas. Marinette apreció ligeramente la vista para después buscar el mejor escondite para camuflarse y esperar. La brisa de la noche era ligeramente refrescante y para aquellos días calurosos en París, era como una pequeña bendición bien recibida.

Tikki se adentro en la chamarra y escogió una pequeña bolsa oculta para acomodarse y hacer compañía. No intentó convencerla de regresar adentro o cambiar de idea, porque conociendo la tenacidad de la chica, sería algo completamente inútil y tonto de intentar. A ella también le entraba la curiosidad por saber quien era el admirador secreto, pero más que saber, era una confirmación de lo que ya sospechaba.

Estuvieron en vigilancia alrededor de una hora hasta que vieron a la distancia una figura moverse, con la noche como refugio. Al principio Marinette se agazapo más en el espacio donde se ocultaba, por temor a que su visitante inesperado le viera antes de tiempo. Curiosamente, por unos instantes le pareció observar dos siluetas en vez de una, pero cuando trato de confirmar su idea, simplemente volvió a ver una.

Por una fracción de segundo en su cabeza apareció la imagen de Chat noir, pero la agitó negativamente porque ¿Qué se supone que haría su compañero de batallas visitando su casa, y más raro aún, dejándole presentes en la ventana? Ni pensarlo, era un completo disparate y debía de encauzar sus pensamientos hacía otra dirección. Entonces percibió la imagen del misterioso admirador cada vez más cerca hasta que una esponjosa cola naranja se presentará en su campo de visión.

Los ojos de Marinette se ampliaron cuando vió a Fire Fox llegando a su balcón con un tulipán en la mano, con una expresión que hasta el momento no había mostrado cuando había aparecido con ladybug. Parecía suave, como si con ello pudiera transmitir profundos e inexpresados sentimientos. Con cuidado dejó la flor y se disponía a dejar el lugar cuando Marinette salió de entre las sombras,

-¿eres tú?- no pudo evitar que las palabras salieran de su boca, delatarse ante su visitante misterioso. Su plan no era darse a conocer, simplemente observar y después, posiblemente, averiguar más acerca de los motivos. Sin embargo, no pudo contenerse, no pudo evitar levantarse con lentitud y dar los primeros pasos para salir de las sombras y mostrar su rostro estupefacto.-¿Por qué tú?

Fire se quedó petrificado cuando la dulce voz de su musa le llegó a los oídos. Demonios, nada lo había preparado para este inesperado encuentro. Era obvio que ella encontraría los tulipanes y la curiosidad le motivaría a indagar, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. No ahora que tenía un asuntillo pendiente con cierto gato callejero. Él quería algo más que un rápido y tonto encuentro que podía terminar con una orden de restricción para acercarse a menos de 150 metros de ella. Ahora estaban los dos ahí, en el balcón, quizás no era una velada romántica, ni un lugar de ensueño, pero debía de improvisar, podía hacerlo, era un artista, se suponía que era algo que se le daba de manera natural ¿no?

A la distancia, las garras de Chat picaban por ponerse en movimiento y correr hacia el tejado para defender a su compañera de clases de ese bravucón playboy, zorro coqueto que se sentía con la capacidad de conquistar a cualquier chica, primero Ladybug y ahora Marinette, ¿quien seguía mañana? ¿Alya?¿Rose?¿Juleka? Ni hablar.

Pero espero, no era el momento, o eso se dijo mientras seguía con ojo avizor sobre la escena que se desarrollaba a unos cuantos tejados. Ninguno parecía hacer ningún movimiento, solo se miraban. La chica de coletas tenía las manos entrecruzadas a la altura del pecho, como si con eso pudiera hacer una especie de escudo que la protegiera. El estúpido zorro simplemente estaba mirándola a unos 5 metros de distancia, estático como una estatua. Chat saltó hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para escucharle. Justo en ese momento, el fanfarrón colocó una mano sobre su vientre y otra en su espalda, y llevando su pierna derecha ligeramente hacía atrás, hizo una reverencia digna de una princesa.

"al menos sabe como tratarla" pensó Chat a regañadientes, aunque estaba seguro que ese movimiento no era más que un juego que usaba para conquistar a las chicas que estaban en su mira.

\- disculpa mi atrevimiento, debí de haberme presentado desde el principio- la voz de Fire sonaba muy tranquila, sin prisa- espero no haberte molestado o importunado con mis pequeños obsequios. Me presente formalmente, Fire Fox, a tu servicio.

-¿por qué?- la pregunta de la chica fue tan queda que si no hubiera sido por su oído de gato, Adrien probablemente no la hubiera escuchado- ¿por qué dejas estos tulipanes en mi ventana?- una pequeña sonrisa amenazaba con invadir los labios de Fire ante una pregunta tan fácil de entender y que él creía no poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicar sus motivos. Cómo decirle que era porque para él, ella era la criatura más hermosa del planeta, tan valerosa, fuerte, audaz, única y maravillosa a la que quería amar y proteger con toda su alma. Era impensable poder decir eso sin que lo tacharan de loco o peor aún, que le pidiera no volver a verla.

\- No es solo una flor- dijo al fin- es un mensaje.

-¿Un mensaje?- el ceño de Marinette se frunció un poco ante la inesperada respuesta. Fire asintió ligeramente y se acercó unos pasos a la chica, quien a pesar de que sintió una invasión a su espacio personal, no retrocedió ni un pequeño centímetro.

-Si, es un mensaje- acercó ligeramente su rostro, debido a la altura, no era necesario agacharse mucho para alcanzarla- pero ¿Dónde estaría la diversión si te lo digo ahora?- le guiño ligeramente un ojo mientras se deslizó hacia atrás, con las manos escondidas detrás de su espalda y una pose relajada y completamente divertida- así que te propongo un trato, mañana por la noche volveré y escucharé tu respuesta. Si te equivocas volveré al siguiente día hasta que adivines. Y a cambio podrás hacer una pregunta acerca de lo que te intriga.

Un saludo informal con la mano fue lo último que vio Marinette antes de que el superhéroe dejará su balcón. Estaba muda ¿Qué acaba de pasar allí? Había subido a su tejado a atrapar al extraño que dejaba esos regalos y ahora se encontraba con que recibiría una visita cada noche para adivinar un mensaje que sabría dios que significaba. ¿Cuando todo se volvió tan surrealista? Absorta en sus pensamientos se acercó a la barandilla de hierro forjado y comenzó a pensar en que diablos haría para saber por qué ese extraño y peculiar personaje tenía tanto interés en ella como para venir a verla a hurtadillas y si existía una remota posibilidad de que se conectará con los obsequios dados a Ladybug.

En cuanto lo vio alejarse de la casa de los Dupain, Chat decidió acercarse y averiguar. Sigiloso, como solo un gato puede ser, trepó hasta quedar en la barandilla, de espaldas a Marinette. Se agazapo en sus cuatro extremidades sobre la delgada pero resistente estructura y miró con la cabeza de lado, esperando a que la chica le notará. Su cola se movía de un lado al otro. Cuando parecía que Marinette no voltearía pronto, decidió carraspear ligeramente. Eso sobresaltó a la chica más de lo esperado.

-disculpa- dijo el gato negro de ojos verdes- no era mi intención molestarte, princesa, vigilaba por el vecindario y decidí venir a saludar- se dejó caer en sus dos pies y distraídamente camino hasta posarse al lado de Marinette, sin invadir su espacio.- así que ¿Qué haces en esta fría noche en el tejado?

La ceja de Marinette estaba alzada en una clara muestra de intriga. Primero el zorro y ahora el gato ¿Qué ya nadie esperaba una invitación formal para visitar una casa? Era extraño que pasaran cosas así el mismo día.Y de repente, una idea se hizo presente en su cabecita. Desde el primer instante que vio la interacción entre Chat y Fire supo que no se caían bien. Así que...

-¿Y tú, Chat? ¿Qué haces patrullando la ciudad sin ladybug apoyandote?- la pregunta tomó desprevenido al minino.

\- hey, princesa, yo fui el primero en preguntar, así que sería lindo que mi pregunta fuera contestada primero. - su tono fue un poco a la defensiva. No quería sonar alarmado o nervioso, pero ella tenía razón al preguntar sobre ladybug, después de todo, cuando salían a patrullar tenían la costumbre de andar cerca, y eso se había publicado en el ladyblog de Alya.

-Solo quería contemplar las estrellas- Marinette se encogió de hombro y giró su rostro en dirección contraria. Chat entrecerró los ojos y se dio cuenta de que su compañera de clases había cometido un pequeño error.

-¿Querías ver las estrellas cuando en cielo esta nublado?- la chica de inmediato llevó su mirada al cielo, sin haberse percatado, las grandes nubes habían pasado a invadir todo el cielo nocturno, cubriendo estrellas y la luz de luna.

-esperaba que se fueran pronto- la mentira salió tan natural que incluso la sorprendió.

-mmmmm- el sonido que salió de los labios de Chat parecía un ronroneo con m- si solo saliste a ver las estrellas ¿por qué me pareció ver a alguien más aquí arriba?- no podía ocultar la inmensa curiosidad que le provocaba averiguar que diablos estuvo haciendo el zorro, y si Marinette no se lo decía pronto, lo más probable era que se lo preguntaría directamente.

Por su parte la chica armó cabos en su mente: las cosas parecían algo claras, si Chat sabía que Fire fox había estado hasta hace unos momentos en su balcón, seguramente era porque lo había estado siguiendo, pero ¿Cuál era el motivo? Y una mejor pregunta era ¿Por qué no le había comentado nada a Ladybug? Nunca había hecho cosas a espaldas del otro, y eso, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le dolía un poco. Chat Noir no era del tipo que escondía secretos y ocultaba cosas de su compañera. Ese chico rubio de ojos verde siempre le había dicho a su alter ego cada cosa que planeaba hacer en su traje negro, cualquier ronda.

Pero lo que sea que estuviera haciendo no se lo había comentado y eso no le dio buena espina. De inmediato decidió saber la verdad.

\- Bien, tú ganas, ese misterioso chico de traje de zorro vino hoy- en su mente el plan que le daría la toda la información que necesitaba estaba en proceso de ejecución.

-¿Y que quería contigo?- Chat estaba demasiado interesado para ver la dramatización exagerada de su compañera y amiga.

-Pues... solo dejo un presente y se fue, no dijo nada más - se mordió internamente la mejilla ante la mentira que estaba dando, no era su estilo y si Tikki la estaba oyendo, cosa probable, de seguro estaba ganándose una buena llamada de atención de su parte, pero cuando le explicará sus razones, entendería. O eso esperaba.

-¿Estás segura?- las pupilas de Chat se cerraron ligeramente ante la pregunta, como si con ello se pudiera dar énfasis y fuerza a su pregunta.

-completamente ¿por qué?- comenzó una dramatización de lo mas cómica, posiblemente para todos menos para cierto gatito- ¡oh no! ¿No ayude a alguna persona akumatizada? ¿O sí? - sus manos fueron demasiado expresivas y su rostro exageró un poco los gestos para darle mayor énfasis, aunque con su capacidad actoral tan mala, bien podría ser descubierta en cualquier segundo.

Pero el gato que estaba a su lado solo movió un poco la cola y le dijo que no era para nada lo que ella pensaba. Incluso trato de calmarla con algunas palmaditas en la espalda.

-bueno... ahora que he contestado tu pregunta quisiera que tu contestarás la mía- Chat se tensó a su lado de manera visible. Por un momento pensó que la chica había olvidado esa cuestión, pero tal parecía que no. Lo cierto era que no se había armado una excusa, así que solo dijo lo que creyó conveniente. Total, a nadie dañaba con una mentira.

\- Estoy en una misión secretisima que me encomendó mi lady, es de vital importancia que no digas nada ¿De acuerdo, princesa?- Como parte de su personalidad, Chat no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de ser un gatito coqueto, por lo que ladeo la cabeza en dirección a Marinette y descaradamente le guiñó un ojo. - Debo irme, pero antes...

Chat no era muy consciente de sus actos o del porqué hizo aquello, pero cuando recordó la cercanía que mostró Fire momentos antes con su amiga lo molestó profundamente. Ella era la primera persona a la que él había considerado una verdadera amiga en la escuela, y nadie tenía porqué estar tan íntimo a su alrededor. Así que deslizó una mano alrededor de su cintura y como si nada dejó un besito inocente en la mejilla.

-deberías volver a dentro, la noche está enfriando demasiado- y sin siquiera dar una despedida formal, tomó su bastón para impulsarse y brincar al siguiente tejado. En cuanto se perdió entre la oscuridad de la noche Tikki salió de su escondite, entre la ropa de Marinette y vio como la chica tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y una cara que no sabía definir si era de asombro o de enfado.

-¿Marinette?

-¡Qué esta pasando! ¿Desde cuando todo el mundo a pensado que me gusta que invadan mi espacio?- el grito de furia fue dado entre dientes, para que sus padres no la escucharan, aunque dado que estaba en el balcón, era más probable que los vecinos la escucharan primero que los señores Dupain.

-¡Vamos Tikki!- con rapidez, Marinette entró en su habitación, bajo corriendo las escaleras y encontró a su madre en la cocina preparándose su té. Le dio las buenas noches, diciéndole que estaba exhausta, su mamá, con una sonrisa comprensiva le dijo que estaba bien, que ella le daría las buenas noches a su padre de su parte y que fuera a descansar sin ningún problema.

Marinette subió rápidamente, cerró con cuidado la puerta de su habitación y con ayuda de su gran almohada de gato hizo un bulto en medio de la cama y lo cubrió con su manta favorita, para simular un cuerpo durmiendo.

-¿Qué haces Marinette?- preguntó intrigada Tikki, esto le olía a plan, pero no sabía exactamente cuál era el rumbo.

\- voy a buscar a ese minino mentiroso y de paso voy a saber porque esos dos andan rondando la noche, aquí hay gato encerrado.

-querrás decir que hay superhéroes a punto de ser atrapados en el acto- dijo Tikki toda risas.

-Exacto, Chat es mi compañero, y Fire es alguien a quien le estamos dando el beneficio de la duda y estamos confiando en él. Así que si ellos piensan que no pasará nada sin que esta mariquita se entere, su buena suerte acaba de terminar. Tikki, transformame.

La silueta de Ladybug se deslizó con destreza y silencio del balcón y fue a ocultarse entre las construcciones, antes de que se preguntará dónde estaba su compañero sacó su yoyo y lo rastreo.

Al parecer estaba en la Torre Eiffel. Espero un momento para ver si se movía de su sitio, y cuando no parecía tener intenciones de moverse del lugar, ladybug cerró su yoyo y se levantó con una convicción y determinación que nunca antes había usado.

-¿así que te mande a una misión secretisima, no? Bueno, si fui yo, es lógico que quiera saber tus progresos- lanzó su yoyo hacía el siguiente edificio y sin nada de prisa tomó rumbo hacia el lugar donde cierto gato aprendería un par de cosas. 

Fire fox se movía entre las grandes barras de hierro que conformaban la famosa estructura. Estaba hecho un mar de nervios, y no precisamente porque se hubiera citado con el callejero, sino por como se había comportado con Marinette ¿Qué pensaría ahora de él? Necesitaba hablar con akai, pero no podía darse el lujo de destransformarse y ser presa fácil.

Se tapó la cara con las manos, muerto de vergüenza al recordar como había invadido el espacio personal de la chica. Pero es que verla ahí, tan guapa e incluso sin su traje podía notar claramente el valor y coraje de sus ojos cuando le enfrentó. Tuvo tantas ganas de decirle quien era, y sobre todo tuvo ganas de decirle que sabía la verdad sobre ella, pero un pequeño ruido que captaron sus orejas le advirtieron que ese momento tan lindo, tan único y especial que pudo haber sido de los dos había sido invadido. Y cuando olisqueó el aire confirmó sus sospechas: ese saco de pulgas negro estaba metiendo las narices donde no le habían llamado.

Lo bueno es que había pensado rápido y tuvo una solución que le daría otra ventaja sobre el gato: Pasar tiempo con Marinette. Y no sólo como Natanael, ahora con las improvisadas citas que sin su permiso había concertado para ellos cada noche. Y regresó a su estado de pena y timidez. Ni siquiera espero que ella aceptara, no le dio elección. Eso estuvo tan mal en tantos sentidos que se golpeaba mentalmente por haberse comportado como un malandrín y no como un caballero.

De repente, sus orejas detectaron un ligero andar en la parte superior de la torre, y dejando un lado sus pensamientos personales y las cosas que giraban en su cabeza, brincó ágilmente hasta estar en la punta. Era hora de dejar claras algunas cosas.

Chat llegó a la punta de la torre y camino por el mirador de la misma, atento a cualquier movimiento o emboscada sorpresa. Como cada noche, Eiffel esta por completo iluminada, pero dada la altura que lo separaba del suelo, era poco probable que alguien le viera. Para el minino había algo claro: esa pequeña peste naranja tenía muchas cosas que explicar, ¿Coqueteando con dos mujeres? ¿acosandolas, incluso? Sin importar quien fuera, debía explicaciones claras y concisas.

Cuando le mostrará a su lady que ese mocoso fanfarrón no era de fiar, lo echaría a patadas de París, es más, estaba convencido de que lo mandaría a empaquetar y lo mandaría directito a China, y él encantado de la vida se ofrecería para ser su escolta todo el camino y asegurarse de que no pudiera regresar. Chat resultaba sumamente imaginativo cuando tenía un estimulante tan bueno como los celos. aunque nunca lo admitiría, ni para él mismo.

-¿Soñando despierto, gatito?- la voz no fue en nada amable, de hecho, el tono denotaba cierto resentimiento e incluso parecía ligeramente hostil. Chat se dio la vuelta lentamente, para encontrarse frente a frente con Fire Fox quien tranquilamente le miraba desde el barandal de la torre, completamente erguido y con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho. Una pose que estaba comenzando a ser muy irritante para el héroe del traje negro.

-Vaya, y yo que pensé que no tendrías el valor de venir- la voz de Chat trató de responder con la misma agresividad, no se dejaría intimidar ni un céntimo.

-¿Y perder la oportunidad de ver que tan patético puedes llegar hacer? - Chat apretó los puños mientras Fire bajaba de su sitio con elegancia y sólo dejaba una mano sobre el pecho, resaltando su disco.- así que dime ¿por dónde empezamos esta interesante conversación?- su sonrisa confiada estaba comenzando a desquiciar.

Chat tenía una mano sobre su bastón y lo pasó de inmediato al frente, pero en vez de atacar, como tenía pensado, se recargó en el. Había hecho una promesa a Plagg y no sería él quien diera el primer golpe.

-Sabes sería interesante saber un par de cosillas ¿Quien eres exactamente?- la distancia que había entre ambos era al menos de 5 metros, necesarios para ambos.

-¡Siguiente pregunta, gatito! Sabes que así no son las reglas de los superhéroes en los cómics ¿O sí? - el tono en que enfatizó la palabra gatito lo enojó un poco más. Solo ladybug lo llamaba así y no lo hacía de forma que parecía un insulto, sino que era un apodo cariñoso para hablarle.

-Pues da la casualidad que esto no es un cómic, y hasta donde yo sé, solo uno de nosotros es el héroe de París- su confiada sonrisa y pose relajada estaban presentes cuando alzó uno de sus pulgares y se señaló así mismo- te doy una pista, es el chico de negro.

\- Por el momento- añadió Fire encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

-aja, lo creeré cuando lo vea, pero pasemos a asuntos más importantes ahora: ¿Qué planeas hacer?

-¿Planear con qué?

\- pensé que eras un chico listo- el suspiro cansino de Chat molestó a Fire- así que vas a negar que quieres estar muy cerca de ladybug

-no veo por qué negar lo evidente, ¿Pero eso a ti que te importa?

-¡¿QUE ME IMPORTA?!- ni siquiera trato de disimular el grito- me importa porque ladybug es mi compañera, y yo he estado a su lado defendiendo esta ciudad y salvando a las personas de los akumas. Ella es muy importante para mi, y no voy a dejar que ningún pelele venga y se sienta con el derecho de estar a su lado cuando no ha sentido nada de lo que yo he sentido, ¡¿QUE DERECHO TIENES TÚ?! CUANDO NO HAS ESTADO MÁS QUE SALTANDO A LOS BALCONES DE CHICAS COMO UN SINVERGÜENZA.

-¡CALLATE! Tú no sabes absolutamente nada, solo eres un superficial que se siente con derechos que no tiene ni ahora ni nunca, no eres más que un gato callejero que no entiende nada ¿Qué carajos te importa si estoy o no en el balcón de alguien? ¿quien te dijo que era correcto seguirme? Si tanto tiempo tienes para seguirme, bien podrías averiguar un poco acerca de la chica a la que tanto defiendes.¿Qué sabes de ella? ¿Sabes que le gusta o le disgusta? ¿Siquiera tienes una idea de su nombre?

-no necesito conocer su nombre para saber que tipo de persona es

-me lo suponía- dijo Fire con una sonrisa que dejo en claro que esta conversación estaba siendo ganada por él- ni siquiera conoces su nombre de pila, exactamente ¿Qué clase de mediocre compañero eres?

-Cómo si tu lo supieras- dijo sarcásticamente el gato, pero cuando vio que Fire alzó una ceja y su sonrisa se amplió aún más, enseñando los perfectos dientes blancos.

NO, NO y NO. No era posible que alguien como él, fanfarrón y presumido zorro supiera algo acerca de la chica que estaba detrás de la máscara. Alguien como él no podía saber la verdad, era inconcebible esa idea.

-Sabes, creo que esta plática se acabó-. Estiró su bastón y lo tomó entre sus dos garras, tomando una pose de combate. Quizás Plagg le dejará de hablar por algunos días, o incluso le obligaría a cargar quesos por el resto de su vida, pero necesitaba dejarle algunas cosas bien claritas al zorrito, y las palabras no estaban ayudando en nada.

-No podía estar más deacuerdo contigo- extendió su brazo hacia un costado y de repente el tamaño de su disco creció lo suficiente para ser un escudo perfecto.

-Bien- dijeron los dos al mismo. El primero en atacar fue Chat Noir, corrió y brincó para darle fuerza al primer impacto. Fue brutal, o al menos eso intento, pero Fire se protegió con el escudo, y cuando puso resistencia con sus piernas y aventó a un lado a Chat, contratacó con la orilla del escudo, lanzandola hacia su agresor, directamente hacia su estómago. el gato negro lo esquivo a tiempo con una volteretas hacia atrás, bastón aún en mano, partiendolo a la mitad y lanzando ambas partes hacia el zorro, una dirigida a sus piernas y otra a su torso. Su rival brincó en el momento exacto y se encogió para que el escudo le protegiera todo el cuerpo.

Como siempre, el bastón dividido regresó a sus garras, y Chat no lo unió, era mejor tener dos armas. Fire convocó su kitsune bi y balanceo tres pequeñas esferas en su mano derecha, mientra en la izquierda seguía su escudo blanco.

-Espero no te asuste jugar con fuego.

-Deberías tener cuidado, no sabes que los que se juegan con fuego se queman.

\- estoy esperando justo eso.

Se estaban alzando a su segundo round cuando de repente, sintieron los hilos enredarse alrededor de su cuerpo. En menos de dos segundos, ambos estaban atrapados en una maraña de finos hilos, los cuales Chat reconoció de inmediato. Demonios, ahora si que estaba en serios problemas. Y todo por culpa del tonto zorro.

-¿interrumpo, chicos?- la voz femenina hizo que ambos levantaran la vista hacia la punta de la torre. La luna reflejaba la silueta de un cuerpo, y la luz reflejaba el rojo moteado con negro de un traje. Ambas manos sujetaban cuerdas negras, que se extendían a lo largo de la distancia que separaba a los chicos de ella. Ladybug había parado la pelea, pero ¿Qué haría con ese par de problemáticos?

Brincó hasta ocupar el espacio que separaba a ambos héroes y su mirada no era para nada amable o dulce.

-y bien ¿Hay algo que tengan que decirme?


	13. peleas y sorpresas

Decir que la situación era todo menos oportuna era poco. La verdad era clara: una catarina muy enojada estaba frente a ellos y las probabilidades de que salieran ilesos eran nulas.

Ladybug se había mantenido oculta entre las sombras de la torre, un ojo en ambos chicos, preguntándose porqué estaban en aquella zona y principalmente que los había hecho citarse en tan emblemático lugar

Pero cuando los vio enfrentándose con sus armas de batalla, se dio cuenta que no podía seguir en el anonimato, ese par acababa de ganarse la furia de aquella catarina. Aunque al principio pensó que la mejor arma sería su yoyo, cuando encontró un par de cuerdas de nylon negras que eran usadas seguramente por seguridad, no dudo en tomar dos y ponerle punto final a un conflicto sin justificación.

Se sitúo en la punta, aprovechando la distracción y con su ágil tino enredó a esos dos niños y los sujetos lejos uno del otro. Les pregunto a ambos sobre su encuentro y la verdad, ninguno quiso decir ni pío.

Chat estaba mudo de la impresión ¿Qué le decía a su lady sin parecer paranoico o loco? Ella había dejado clara la opinión del beneficio de la duda, pero él no se confiaba ni un poquito de aquel pelirrojo con cola de estropajo. No había querido que su lady estuviera viéndolo así, pero de alguna forma su compañera de batallas le había atrapado con las manos en la masa y eso no le traería cosas buenas.

Por su parte Fire estaba intrigado lo que había llevado a Marinette a la torre Eiffel ¿Acaso lo vio alejarse en esa dirección y decidió seguirlo para indagar más de él? Una pequeña parte de él quería pensar que había despertado la curiosidad de su amada catarina y que más allá de todo, la heroína quería conocerlo a fondo. Pero había otras opciones, como que el gato callejero la haya citado en aquel lugar para dejarle en una mala posición. El pobre minino ni siquiera se imaginaba que el único desventajoso en aquel lugar era él.

¿La razón? de hecho pensaba que había varias: Fire conocía la verdadera identidad de Ladybug y el gatito ni por asomo se imaginaba, además de eso, compartía clases con ella, sabía cada aspecto de su vida, lo que le gustaba, lo que le apasionaba, lo hermosa que era su personalidad. Ella sabía cómo se llamaba, quien era, y ahora tenía la oportunidad de trabajar a su lado, ser parte de su vida cotidiana, mucho más que ese gato sucio, que solo estaba a lo mucho unas cuantas horas, luchando y librando a a París de los akumas.

Pero eso no sería por mucho tiempo, quizás el gato pensaba que podía estar a su lado por siempre como su compañero de batallas, pero en cuanto ladybug supiera la identidad detrás de la máscara de Fire Fox, sería más probable que trabajará con él en vez de con un perfecto desconocido, porque eso era Chat Noir, un perfecto desconocido que no tenía ni idea de la increíble chica que era Marinette.

¿Y bien, quien quiere ser el primero en hablar?- la voz de ladybug le sacó de sus pensamientos. Se escuchaba tranquila y eso más que calmar, ponía los nervios de punta. Era como compararla con una calma antes de un monzón arrasador. Aunque parecía estar bien, su falta de emoción era lo que más temía.

-nosotros...- Chat fue el primero en hablar, trazando en su cabeza la mentira que esperaba que el zorro le siguiera si querían seguir esta "pacífica" platica en otro momento- nosotros estábamos haciendo una prueba- Fire Fox y Ladybug le miraron con el ceño fruncido, no dando crédito a sus palabras ¿Enserio esa fue su mejor idea?

-¿Una prueba de qué? ¿De quién era el primero que se rendía?- Ladybug le habló con un tono tan filoso, que un poco más y estaba seguro que escuchaba como este partía el aire que los rodeaba.- Buen mal gatito, veamos si este zorro puede ser más honesto- cambio su mirada y la enfocó en el zorro, que tragó saliva, no sabía si por miedo o porque estaba tomando un poco de coraje para hablar. - bien, te escuchó, tienes solo una oportunidad para decirme que está pasando aquí.

-Pues...- Natanael pensó en algo que sonará convincente, bien podía echarle toda la culpa al gato, que el quedará como el tonto y estúpido de la historia, pero si de por sí ya le llevaba ventaja, creyó que eso no era jugar completamente limpio, y él no estaba dispuesto a ensuciarse las manos de aquella forma.- nosotros estábamos arreglando las cosas.

-¿arreglando las cosas?- Marinette debajo del traje comenzó a formularse sus dudas y alzó una ceja mostrando su escepticismo. -¿qué cosas?

-My lady, si nos soltaras sería más fácil para nosotros explicarte las cosas- Chat se retorció en su agarre que lo inmovilizaban de pies a cabeza. Ladybug suspiró antes de jalar de ambas cuerdas y sacarlos de su prisión a los dos héroes, eso sí, con un par de vueltas que los dejó algo mareados.

-tienen dos minutos para explicar, y por favor, sean convincentes- enredó las sogas de tal manera que le fuera fácil lanzarlas nuevamente, solo por si era necesario, mientras con su mano derecha comenzó a lanzar su yoyo hacia arriba y abajo, tratando de parecer distraída y aburrida, cosa que los hizo temer un poco más. No era bueno que se mostrará tan tranquila y sin interés aparente. Si no querían ser descubiertos y terminar con su discusión en otra ocasión, tendrían que trabajar juntos y construir una mentira convincente, sin delatar al otro.

-sigo esperando- la verdad es que Marinette esperaba ver cuál de los dos se delataba primero, no creía ni un poco, para acabar, sus caras eran completamente culpables, dos niños acababan de ser atrapados en su peor travesura. Sabía desde el principio que Chat se mostraba un tanto escéptico acerca de un nuevo héroe, sobre todo después de que tuvieron su encuentro con la falsa volpina, pero a diferencia de esa vez, donde ella presintió la mentira, en esta ocasión no sentía que fuera un engaño. Espero que al igual que ella, Chat confiara en su instinto, pero no fue así, quiso hacer las cosas a su manera, y esto estaba fuera de discusión.

Tendría pláticas aparte, una con chat y otra con Fire, y pondría las cosas sobre la mesa, esto no era un juego de voluntades o quien tenía el ego más alto. Esto era de ser héroes y preservar la paz en París, además de frenar los avances de Hawk moth. Pero se sorprendió cuando se miraron por unos segundos y comenzaron a hablar.

-Mis poderes son muy recientes, no sé cómo ocupar todos, por ejemplo, esto es nuevo- señalo el escudo- hablé con Chat para que me apoyará en esto.

-aja, al principio pensé que era una mala idea, pero dijiste que debíamos darle el beneficio, así que, pensé que no sería mala apoyarlo, acuérdate que nosotros comenzamos con acierto y error, pero él puede apoyarse en alguien- Chat terminó su relato con una sonrisa llena de confianza, y acercándose a Ladybug, atravesando su bastón sobre sus hombros y recargando perezosamente sus manos en él.

Ambos chicos asintieron, de acuerdo con la mentira, ligeramente para que no fuera percibido por la chica de rojo. Fue lo mejor que pudieron inventarse dadas las precarias circunstancias, era difícil mentirle a su dama, pero era peor tener su enojo por tiempo indefinido. Volvieron a intercambiar miradas, Fire encogió su escudo hasta su tamaño natural y se acercó un poco, para tener la misma distancia que Chat con su musa. Aún con tregua impuesta, no se echaría para atrás.

-entonces, quieren decir que estaban entrenando combate ¿Solamente eso?- su mirada iba de un chico al otro, con una ceja levantada. Esos dos pinochos acaban de cavar su tumba, pero eso era un tema que trataría de manera diferente.

-¿enserio era así?- cerró sus ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir, su rostro parecía reflejar una determinación que sobresaltó a los chicos. Esa mirada no la habían visto antes y por alguna razón les dio un escalofrío tan grande que sintieron en su cuerpo recorrer una corriente de electricidad.

-bien, siendo así- cambio de pose, su yoyo paso a la palma de su mano y comenzó a girarlo de un lado al otro con una maestría que denotaba que ella toda una profesional dominándolo. Sus piernas se abrieron ligeramente, su cuerpo se encorvo, tomando una pose de combate. Los chicos sintieron el cambio repentino y tragaron saliva. Esto era algo que no esperaban. Esto no era nada bueno, para ninguno de los dos.

Sin previo aviso, Ladybug lanzó su primer ataque contra Firefox, este reaccionó de inmediato, saltando justo a tiempo y dejando que el yoyo cayera sobre el piso en vez de sobre ella. Alzó la mirada, perplejo ante lo que acababa de pasar ¿Marinette lo había atacado? ¿enserio, su musa, la chica que tenía cautivado su corazón acababa de lanzarle un golpe?

Chat estaba prácticamente brincando de la alegría, una sonrisa de complicidad se comenzaba a formar en sus labios ¡Al fin! Su lady había entrado en razón y entendía que no debían de confiar en ese confiado y sobreestimado zorro, pero poco duro su buen humor cuando el segundo golpe fue para él. Tomó su bastón, y como si fuera una pelota de beisbol, lanzó en yoyo hacia otro lado.

-mi lady ¿por qué…?

-bueno, dijeron que estaban entrenando, así que he decidido unirme, veamos qué tantos progresos han tenido- y con una sonrisa completamente perturbarte, comenzó a lanzar golpes a los chicos. Quizá Tikki estaría algo disgustada por usar la fuerza en vez de hablar con los chicos, pero en su defensa, ellos habían mentido primero. Y aun cuando espero que le dieran una respuesta sincera, al final siguieron con su farsa.

Le molestó tanto que Chat no confiará en ella. Le molestó tanto que aquel zorro, al que le había dado un voto de confianza se prestara a este tipo de juegos. Pero no quería admitir que no era solo eso, sino también que estaba asustada, tenía muchas cosas que pensar. Como Ladybug se preocupaba por estos dos, como Marinette, no solo tenía su proyecto con Natanael encima, sino que debía pensar aquello que quería Firefox de ella.

Necesitaba sacar sus frustraciones con algo, y a falta de akuma, con esa mentira en los labios de aquellos dos, bueno, ellos fueron los que pusieron el escape necesario a su alcance, así que no lo desaprovecharía. Comenzó a perseguirles por toda la parte superior de la torre. Y los chicos, no supieron hacer otra cosa que brincar y esquivar.

-my lady, tal vez podríamos dejarlo para otro día.- Chat brincaba sobre brazos y piernas, esquivando los golpes, en algunos casos por un distancia mínima. Siguió usando su bastón para protegerse. Le estaba costando algo de trabajo hablar y salir ileso de la situación. Necesitaba unos segundos, pero Ladybug no les daba tregua alguna. Golpe tras golpe, tenía claros sus objetivos. –My lady…- justó cuando pensó que podía llegar a entablar una conversación con sentido, el yoyo le golpeo en la mano derecha, haciendo que soltará un quejido y dejará caer el bastón. Había sido herido por la mujer que el amaba, y de la forma menos esperada.

Alzó la mirada para fijarla en su atacante, cuando vio el brillo en los ojos azulados, muy diferente de cualquier otro que hubiera visto, entendió que su mentira había sido quizás una de las peores metidas de garras que había tenido la mala suerte de cometer.

Por fortuna o por desgracia, no era la única persona que estaba metida en el lio, y eso creaba algo así como una responsabilidad compartida, o culpa, dependía la pespectiva. Pero sin duda el zorro tenía más fácil la protección con su estúpido disco-bumerang-escudo que estaba utilizando para cubrir la mayor parte de su cuerpo, excepto los pies. Sin duda ese pequeño error le costaría, y caro.

Cuando ladybug desarmó a Chat, no le tomó mucho tiempo inmovilizarlo en el piso con una de sus sogas y dejarlo igual que una oruga para irse contra Firefox.

Cada ataque fue rápido, certero y sumamente fuerte, como si cada golpe fuera significara algo más. Fire no estaba seguro de cómo proceder ante ello, el shock de que alguien tan bueno y especial como lo era Marinette pudiera ser capaz de tener la energía y pasión para arremeter contra otra persona y golpearla sin descanso. Podría haber utilizado su fuego, crear algo que la calmara, o al menos que le diera la oportunidad de alejarse un poco más, pero su amor por ella le impedia jugar de esa manera. No lo haría, no podía, simplemente no era lo correcto.

Siguió retrocediendo ante los ataques, y pudo haber encontrado una vía de escape, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, porque en pocos segundos antes de brincar, el lazo del yoyo se enredó varias veces alrededor de sus tobillos, tirando de él y derribándolo. Cayó sobre su propio trasero, el golpe fue tan duro que botó su escudo y se deslizó para quedar debajo de un pie enfundado en tela roja y puntos negros.

Un segundo tirón fue suficiente para que la soga aflojara, pero no pudo pararse rápido, porque en cuanto sus pies fueron liberados, su torso y brazos quedaron inmovilizados. Había caído el segundo.

Mientras Marinette bajo la mascará no parecía tener un solo rastro de cansancio, las caras de ambos chicos parecían estar ligeramente perladas de sudor, como si hubieran hecho una maratón, O como si tuvieran un secreto que les costaba decir.

Arrastró a ambos chicos, recargando sus espaldas contra la estructura para que quedarán erguidos, demasiado cerca para el desagrado de ambos. Inmovilizados, entendieron de inmediato que sería algo inútil y muy estúpido tratar de quitarse las sogas de encima. Derrotados, bajaron la cabeza, mirando hacia los pies de la chica que les había dado una paliza en el trasero.

Ladybug pensaba en ese momento que el escarmiento fue demasiado corto, nada de su enojo se había ido, al contrario, sentía más, pero era claro que no podía usarlos a los dos para sacar sus frustraciones. Con ambos brazos cruzados encima de su pecho y la mirada de reprobación fija en ellos, comenzó a hablar.

Ahora que hemos acabado el "entrenamiento"- puso un énfasis poco disimulado en la última palabra- ¿tienen algo que decirme?

Ni chat ni fire tuvieron la audacia de mirarle a los ojos, acción que solo le seguía dando a Ladybug la razón. Ese par juntos eran potencialmente un desastre, y muy grande. Optó entonces por hablarle a cada uno.

-Chat Noir- el chico dio un respingo en su asiento. Su lady le estaba hablando, y jamás había usado ese tono para decir su nombre completo. Ladybug se acuclilló hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro, y con un dedo levantó la barbilla del gatito. El ligero toque le produjo un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espalda. Hizo que levantara la cabeza y le mirara a los ojos, en cuanto vio esa carita angelical, ese brillo de determinación en su mirada y sus labios curveados en una sonrisa perezosa, supo que estaba perdido- minino, ¿no me estas escondiendo algo, o si?- el tono fue tan bajo y dulce, que cualquiera que no la hubiera conocido diría que estaba coqueteando

Chat tragó de manera audible. Ella era muy injusta por jugar así de sucio. Mientras tanto, Fire fox estaba con la boca abierta viendo como su chica usaba sus encantos para amaestrar a ese gato callejero. Y él muy cretino estaba teniendo una disputa interna, se veía claro en su rostro, estaba sonrojado y con sus oídos podía escuchar como un reprimido ronroneo se estaba escondiendo en su garganta.

-¿Y bien gatito?- ladybug acaricio con su dedo la barbilla de su compañero, esperando que sus instintos felinos estuvieran a su favor. Chat cerró sus ojos y dejó que ese ronroneo involutario saliera, mejor eso que admitir la verdad, de momento. –sigues sin decir nada, bueno, entonces tal vez FIre quiera decirme que pasó aquí en realidad.

Dejo de estar en contacto con él y se incorporó de un salto, dejando un poco confundido a Chat ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Trataría a ese zorro presumido igual que a él? ¿Le daría mimos para que le dijera la verdad? Cuando miró a su lady, esta se había girado y tenía la mirada fija en ese mugroso de traje naranja.

No, no, no y no.

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!- chat se removió, parecía un rollo retorciéndose, pero prefería hablar antes de que esos dos tuvieran contacto. – solo íbamos a dejar unas cosas claras, una charla ocasional pero nos dejamos llevar- más que una confesión pausada, fue un grito desesperado y urgente, tan rápido que incluso a él le costó un poco entenderse- tu dijiste que debíamos darle un voto de confianza y no juzgarlo antes de tiempo, pero una vez tuvimos problemas, y no quise escucharte- sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas.- yo… yo solo no quise pensar en que te falle esa vez, no quería volver a cometer el mismo error- terminó con la cabeza abajo, en una pose derrotada.

Pero esa no era toda la verdad, sino solo una media verdad, porque además de no querer fallarle, no quería que ese monigote acaparará su atención, era claro que quien fuera que estuviera detrás de esa mascara tenía conocimiento de la vida de la chica de sus sueños que él ignoraba, y le molestaba. Más que eso, lo dejaba viendo todo rojo a causa de la frustración y los celos.

Cerró los ojos, temeroso de que su lady no creyera ya en él y pese a su apresurada confesión, se acercara al zorro y lo tratara demasiado bien. Pero cuando sintió el afloje de las cuerdas, alzó la vista para ver a la mujer que lo tenía de rodillas mirándole con una expresión que iba de la disculpa a la comprensión.

-debiste haberme escuchado antes Chat- de manera juguetona pasó su mano por su cabello dorado, revoloteándolo un poco y tocando sus orejas- somos un equipo, no esperes que no me enoje si me mientes.

-lo sé- Chat desvío la mirada, sonrojado y con un pequeño puchero, como un niño castigado que aún con la reprimenda en proceso, no desearía que otra persona estuviera a su lado.

Fire se molestó por esa pequeña escena, esto lo estaba poniendo enfermo ¿Quién era ese gato para sentirse tan familiar a Marinette? No esperaba que su camaradería fuera tan grande. Era obvio que el gato estaba enamorado hasta las garras de su musa, pero ¿Qué sentía Marinette por él? Bufó, evidentemente tratando de romper la atmosfera tan íntima que habían creado. Ambos héroes voltearon a verlo, ladybug con una disculpa silenciosa, chat con una mirada de enojo.

-si para ustedes está bien, a mi me gustaría salir de esto- señalo las cuerdas que lo atrapaban. Ladybug asintió, pero fue el rápido movimiento de Chat que lo liberó de la prisión de ataduras que la mariquita hizo.

Ambos se levantaron y tomaron sus respectivas armas, acomodándolas en su lugar. Cada uno se puso a un lado de la chica, retándose con la mirada, ladybug solo soltó un soplido resignado antes de hablar.

-si queremos estar en paz y no volver a llegar a este tipo de situación deberíamos dejar unas cosas claras- ladybug miro entre uno y otro, esperando que comenzarán a protestar, cuando ninguno parecía tener nada que decir, ella continuó- Chat y yo aparecimos al mismo tiempo, y nuestros kwamis nos dijeron como reconocernos y lo que debíamos hacer, y entiendo porque Chat desconfió de tu repentina aparición. Una vez nos enfrentamos a una chica akumatizada que se hizo pasar por una portadora de Miracoluos. Él no quiere volver a poner a nadie en peligro, y yo tampoco, así que ¿Exactamente cómo podemos saber si tú no eres otro akumatizado?

Chat se cruzó de brazos y se puso ligeramente más cerca de su lady, dejando claro que el apoyaba totalmente las palabras de su chica.

Fire entendió el punto, aunque Natanael sintió un pequeño dolor por la falta de confianza, quizás no era la mejor manera de hacerlo, pero ellos necesitaban una prueba.

-¿quieren saber quien soy?- preguntó, levantando una de sus mangas y dejando a la vista una hermosa pulsera con un cuarzo en forma de zorro. Lo levantó para que quedará a la altura de sus ojos, y al igual que ellos, vieran la hermosa joya.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?- preguntó Chat, esa cosa no parecía en nada a un Miracoluos, ese tipo no era más que un farsante y era hora de sacarlo a relucir.

-en un momento lo sabrás.- Fire se quitó la pulsera, y con ello, una luz desde sus pies subió poco a poco, quitando el traje y la cola y dejando su ropa de civil. Debía de ser valiente, esto era para demostrar quien era honesto con Marinette. Una prueba de lealtad y devoción ciega.

Chat y lady estaban anonadados ante el acto ¿acaso el chico había….? La persona que estuvo frente a ellos era quizás la que menos hubieran esperado. Pero tenían que haberlo notado dado el color particular de su cabello.

-¡NATANAEL!- gritaron los dos al unísono. A su lado un peculiar ser de varias colitas flotaban, con una mirada mortal dirigida hacia el gato negro. Era parecido a sus kwamis. Nat sonrió algo tímido, pasando una de sus manos por su cuello, nervioso.

-hola, mademoiselle- dijo, con las mejillas comenzando a teñirse de rojo. Ambos héroes se miraron, completamente sorprendidos antes de que otra idea se fuera directo a su cabeza.

-espera un momento, ¿tú sabes quien es él?- Chat fue el primero en expresar su idea. No, ella no estaba confirmando eso que el no quería saber, pero la ligera sonrisa que vio en los labios de el pelirrojo cuando volteo a verlo se lo confirmó. Se conocían, eran amigos…. Pero entonces eso significaba…

¿Ladybug podría estar asistiendo a la escuela y él nunca lo había notado?


	14. pensamientos

Marinette deseaba pellizcarse a sí misma para ver si aquella escena desarrollándose ante sus ojos no era más que un sueño causado por la fatiga. Pero a pesar de que cerró los ojos y los abrió repentinamente, no podía creer lo que veía.

Su compañero, el chico tímido y amable con el que trabajaría en el proyecto escolar era el misterioso FIre Fox. ¿Cómo era posible aquello? ¿Qué seguía a continuación? ¿Qué Chat también asistiera a su escuela?

Estaba congelada en su sitio, pensando en mil cosas y haciendo mil preguntas que sus labios simplemente no podían expresar. Por su parte Chat estaba devanándose los sesos en busca de respuestas a las preguntas que se formuló a sí mismo a partir de la revelación del pelirrojo. ¿Por qué su lady había pronunciado el nombre del chico? ¿Por qué de esa forma tan familiar?

Tenía que conocerlo, sabía quién era él, y si eso era cierto, entonces la hipótesis que hace tiempo Alya había hecho acerca de que ladybug acudía a su instituto era verdad, ella en serio estaba más cerca de ella de lo que creía. Tonto, mil veces tonto se repitió una y otra vez. Era un completo ciego, decía querer a la chica pero ni siquiera podía reconocer las similitudes. ¿Qué haría ahora?

Natanael deseaba haber pensado más las cosas antes de ser tan arriesgado como lo había sido. Pero cuando era Fire Fox tenía tanta confianza en sí mismo que pensó que era lo mejor, lo más sencillo de mostrar confianza. Ahora no estaba seguro de que hubiera sido si idea más acertada. Marinette no parecía creer lo que veía y eso le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca. ¿Por qué lo miraba como si le hubiera crecido un cuerno en la frente? ¿Tan poco creíble era que él fuera un superhéroe?

Quería que se lo tragara la tierra y lo escupiera en cualquier parte, para no sentir pena, para no desviar la mirada de la chica que le gustaba por miedo a no gustarle lo que sus hermosos ojos azules le dirían.

-ajam- el pequeño Akai se hizo notar haciendo un ruido para llamar la atención de los tres chicos que de repente parecían estar perdidos en sus pensamientos. En cuanto los dos superhéroes pusieron sus ojos en él, pensó que era su momento de lucirse- me presentó formalmente-dio tres volteretas al aire para terminar en una elegante caída y una reverencia muy cortes- me llamó Akai, y como pueden ver, no soy ningún akuma- enfatizó la palabra y miro de reojo a Chat, expresando a quien iba dirigido el mensaje.

-¿otro kwami?- preguntó Marinette tomando el primer paso, acercándose al pequeño ser y estirando una mano para tocarlo, Akai no se hizo esperar y fue a su contacto, tomando con delicadeza su mano y recargando su rostro sobre el dorso de esta. – un gusto, Ladybug, me han contado mucho sobre ti- esta vez miro hacia su portador, haciendo que este se encogiera, rojo de la pena.

-¿Quién nos asegura que esta cosa en realidad es algo parecido a nosotros?- el tono despectivo de Chat rompió con la linda atmosfera que estaba creándose. Al gato no le gustó nada que el zorrito se tomara tantas libertades con su lady, pero no se atrevía a hacer un movimiento, porque de alguna forma el no identificar a la chica de sus sueños había hecho que mantuviera ciertas restricciones ahora.

-¡Hey! Deja de hablar así de Akai, ¡él no es una cosa! Es mi amigo- la voz de Natanael sonaba completamente enojada, nadie hablaba mal de la gente que él quería, eso era claro. Akai sintió una tibieza en el corazón al ver con qué valor plantaba cara su portador para defenderlo. En poco tiempo se había llegado a tomar una gran estima.

-Los gatos a veces no saber cómo comportarse- dijo Akai, algo burlón y sin duda con ese tono superior que Chat había detectado en Fire Fox. Era parte de la personalidad de la criaturita, después de todo. Ladybug solo vio el intercambio de palabras sin decir nada, acomodando su palma para que Akai se sentara sobre ella y así poderlo ver mejor. el pequeño tomó asiento casi de inmediato.–ahora respondiendo a tu pregunta, es algo difícil de decir. Pero teóricamente no soy un Kwami.

-¿Entonces, qué eres?- preguntó ladybug, completamente fascinada.

\- soy un ser creado a partir de emociones- contestó, con todo el respeto que merecía su creador- me formé hace mucho tiempo, por el deseo del corazón de un chico con sentimientos demasiado fuertes- Akai le contó brevemente acerca de la historia de su primer portador y como aquel viejo dios zorro escuchó sus plegarias. Lo mismo que le había dicho a Natanael, sin ahondar mucho en el pasado y sin acabar la historia. dejándolos en el mismo punto que a su portador.

Ambos héroes escucharon con atención, unos más interesados que otros.

-no eres un kwami- fue la frase que quedamente expresó Marinette, tratando de que Akai no lo tomara mal- eres parecido a uno, tienes nuestras habilidades ¿y no puedes concebirte como un kwami? ¿Por qué?- después de la historia, la chica creyó que aquello era muy injusto. Es decir, había nacido por un deseo de proteger, y eso hacía los kwamis, proteger a la gente, permitirles ser felices y estar los unos con los otros.

-Porque mi poder dista mucho de ser como el suyo- Akai había sido testigo de la capacidad de los kwamis reales, era algo difícil admitirlo, pero él apenas si podía ser de utilidad a comparación de la capacidad máxima de un portador de Miraculous. – soy algo así como un seudo Kwami.

-no digas eso- dijo Natanel, que hasta el momento había estado retirado del grupo y solo como un espectador- tú eres más que eso.

Akai salió volando hacia su portador y le abrazó la mejilla.

-gracias- en realidad el pelirrojo no sabía lo mucho que significaban sus palabras para él. Chat y ladybug se quedaron en silencio, dejando que la escena se desarrollará. La plática no resolvió mucho, de hecho, había generado más preguntas. Akai se sentó en el hombro de Natanael y miro hacia el frente, orgulloso de ser parte de la historia de amor del chico.

-explica algo- dijo Chat, no convencido de la historia que acababa de escuchar- ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo fue hasta ahora que volviste a aparecer? Mi kwami mencionó que solo una vez te presentaste ante los antiguos Chat y ladybug, ¿Por qué solo una vez?

-porque solo hasta ahora me he topado con unos sentimientos tan fuertes que estos me han permitido despertar de mi sueño- miro a Natanael y luego hacia ladybug- solo el deseo puro de un corazón enamorado permitiría que yo despertará. – sonrió todo inocente, como si no supiera que acababa de revelar un secreto bastante grande.

Chat sintió rechinar los dientes ante lo que sus orejas gatunas escuchaban. "corazón enamorado" ese tal Akai había dicho que despertó por los sentimientos de Natanael, pero ¿Hacia quien? ¿Hacia su lady? ¿Qué iba a saber él sobre su lady?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, recordó la conversación que habían tenido. Ese zorro presumido había dejado entrever que él ya conocía a la chica detrás de la máscara. Ahora las probabilidades de que fuera verdad eran altas, demasiado. Eso lo inquietaba, lo dejaba fuera de lugar y con ganas de arrancarse cada cabello de la cabeza por estúpido y despistado.

Ahora quería tener otra charla y si era necesario sacarle a punta de golpes el nombre de su chica. Sin embargo, era estúpido tratar de obtener algo que había dejado escapar por culpa de la falta de atención. Miro de reojo a ladybug, que todo el tiempo estuvo quietecita y procesando cada palabra que salía de la boca de aquel pequeño zorro. Sin duda esta no había sido para nada la idea de cómo acabaría la noche. Seguro que no podría pegar un ojo en toda la noche pensando quien sería la chica misteriosa. Aquella persona tan misteriosa y enigmática

Ladybug, por su parte, estaba procesando la información, aún si poder creer que su compañero de clases fuera aquel chico misterioso que la había salvado y ayudado a desakumatizar a varias personas. Obviamente, no podía compararse con toda la ayuda y apoyo que tenía de Chat noir, pero debía de darle cierto crédito.

Involuntariamente, un bostezo surgió y aunque lo trato de disimular, era evidente que necesitaban ir a casa y dejar que la mente descansará, aunque no durmiera nada por ello.

-es mejor regresar a casa- propuso finalmente la catarina, sin mirar a sus compañeros a los ojos.- esta ha sido una noche larga, todos necesitamos descansar y procesar la información- caminó hasta donde estaban parados akai y Natanael y el primero, ni tonto ni perezoso, voló rápidamente y sorprendentemente se colocó a un lado de su mejilla derecha y depositó un besito ahí.

-gracias por escucharme, madeimoselle- dijo todo galante y caballero, sin perder su picardía. Algo muy tierno pensó Marinette, dada la estatura del pequeño. Natanael no hizo ademán de moverse para encontrarse con ella, por lo que fue hasta enfrente suyo, y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del chico pelirrojo, le sonrió y dijo:

-esto apenas comienza, quiero que nos volvamos a reunir, todos- enfatizó la última palabra, volteando rápidamente la cabeza hacia Chat y luego hacia él. – nos has confiado quizás uno de tus más grandes secretos y no vacilaste ni un segundo. Ahora nosotros te regresamos el favor de alguna manera. Confiaremos en ti ciegamente.

Chat solo atinó a cruzarse de brazos y asentir a lo que su lady decía, ahora estaba atado de manos por su imprudente reunión secreta que desde hace mucho nadie recordaba. Esa era la peor suerte del mundo, estaba seguro que no se salvaría de una reprimenda especialmente para él. Y eso era lo de menos, sino que ladybug podría pensar que ya no debe de confiar tanto en él, y dado que el zorro entrometido ahora parecía ser el más confiable de los dos, probablemente sería la opción que tomaría.

Sin preverlo, con cada acción que hizo aquella noche podrían ser parte de su ruina, y un nudo se acento en su estómago de solo imaginarlo.

Natanael solo asintió a todo lo que Marinette decía, siempre confiable, siempre dulce, ella era todo lo que él quería proteger y amar, no era el momento para hablar de ellos, pero antes de lo que creía, mucho antes, sabría que él sabía sobre ella, y se lo diría sin rodeos, sin máscaras, porque ella hoy había demostrado que no le repudia, sino que parecía tener cierta sorpresa y curiosidad.

Y veía una esperanza, una oportunidad de ser parte de su vida, y si tenía suerte, incluso ganar un lugar en su corazón. Agradeció al destino, a la suerte y silenciosamente, agradeció a aquel dios zorro que se interesó por los sentimientos humanos y creo al pequeño Akai.

-gracias, ladybug- dijo quedamente, reuniendo todo su valor, tomó la mano que ella tenía apoyada en su hombro y la llevó a sus labios, dejando un beso en su torso. – Nos veremos en otra ocasión.- se hizo un poco hacia atrás y dijo las palabras necesarias para que Akai regresara a su cuarzo. Un destello de luz naranja hizo desaparecer a Natanael y traer a fire fox a escena, que tan propio de él, hizo una reverencia y se giró, con una elegancia y agilidad que era más que obvio, destacaba entre los de su especie.

-espero verte pronto, moun Madeimoselle- miro de reojo al gato callejero, que hasta ese momento había estado lejos de la escena, pero que en cuanto le vio, se acercó hasta quedar detrás de su lady, dejando claro que no dejaría a que nadie se interpusiera en su camino. – te veo luego, gato. – no espero un respuesta, sino que corrió y se lanzó al vacío, brincando por la estructura de la torre hasta que cayó en el piso se perdió en la distancia.

Chat estaba a punto de decir una broma, pero toda palabra se esfumó de su boca cuando miro la manera sospechosa que el rostro de su lady estaba adoptando. Esa mirada solo presagiaba algo, la conocía bien, la usaba cada vez que metía la pata hasta el fondo. Pudo haber escapado, pero ahora no había vuelta atrás.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme?- sus manos cruzadas y su mirada que congelaba le dejo perplejo ¿Era enserio?

-¿sobre qué?- se hizo el desentendido, viendo hacia el cielo, como si las nubes fueran lo más interesante de la noche.

-¿Cómo que sobre qué?- su tono era tranquilo, quizás demasiado tranquilo y eso era algo que no le gustaba. Debía de atener a las consecuencias o atacar por otro lado, opto por lo segundo- yo debería hacerte esa pregunta, mi lady ¿guardando secretos a tu gatito?- su cola se movió ligeramente y su cuerpo se inclino sobre ella, mirándola de manera intensa con ese verde tan característico de sus ojos.

-¿secretos? ¿A qué te refieres?

-parecias muy sorprendida de saber quien era el chico que estaba debajo de la máscara ¿Le conoces?- estrechó los ojos y sus rendijas se hicieron más finas.

-claro- dijo, como si fuera lo más natural. Chat no esperaba una respuesta tan sincera.

-¿Es… Es en serio?

-claro, y tú también lo conoces- por un momento, pensó el gatito que le estaba saliendo el tiro por la culata y que ladybug había recordado como él pronunció su nombre cuando le vio sin el traje, pero antes de que se expusiera solito, ladybug le interrumpió.- ese chico lo conocimos como evillustrator, por si no lo recuerdas, fue al chico que akumatizaron porque quería vengarse de Chloe y enamorar a una de sus compañeras.

-Claro- dijo, pensando que era obvio que Ladybug se acordara de eso, pero a pesar de que eso le decía que había probabilidad de que su lady no fuera una chica de su colegio, la confianza que Natanael mostraba asegurando que la conocía le hacía pensar lo contrario.

-en cambio tu si que me ocultas secretos a mí, ¿Por qué te citaste aquí con él y no me dijiste nada?- no se había librado tan fácil de aquello. - ¿No confías suficiente en mí?

-No es eso- dijo Chat, asustado de que su compañera pensará ese tipo de cosas. Él confiaba ciegamente en ella, daría su vida si fuera necesario para demostrarlo. Pero no quería quedar como un chico celoso y hormonal, no quería decir que el verdadero motivo había sido impulsado por una vena primitiva posesiva que surgió de él al momento de que vio un potencial rival tratando de captar la atención de la persona que el amaba.

-¿qué es entonces? Porque no puedo entenderlo- estaban frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos y con una distancia apenas de un brazo.

-Ya te lo dije, una vez confíe de más y por culpa de eso casi renuncias a tu Miraculous- recordó la experiencia que tuvo Volpina y como ella estuvo a punto de quitarse los aretes a cambio de que la villana no dejará caer al vacío a la ilusión que había creado de él mismo.

En más de una ocasión se preguntó si Ladybug habría hecho lo mismo por cualquier otro ciudadano. Y una parte ególatra de su persona pensaba que en realidad, ella lo iba a hacer porqué se trataba de Adrien. Pero esa idea era completamente absurda y estúpida.

-no lo vuelvas a hacer- ladybug creyó que lo más conveniente era dejar el tema por sanjado, lo hecho, hecho estaba y no había vuelta atrás- confía en mí, así como yo lo hago en ti- puso una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Chat, a la altura de su corazón. Chat la recibió gustoso, cerrando su garra encima y apretándola con delicadeza, el contacto significaba mucho para él, que no lo evitará, que siguiera creyendo en él.

-my lady- dijo, pensando en todo las sorpresas que aquella noche se habían dado- ¿tienes algo más que hacer esta noche?- Ladybug se burlo abiertamente de su propuesta y rápidamente tomó control de su mano y le acarició la barbilla, como si fuera un lindo gatito.- lo siento, minino, ya me comprometí con alguien más.

Chat se perdió en la caricia, tanto que cuando volvió a pensar, su lady ya estaba lanzando su yoyo, solo ahí reaccionó acerca de sus palabras.

-¿un cita? ¿Con quien?- mataria a cualquiera que se atreviera a tocarla.

-dah, es obvio- parecía de mejor humor- con mi cama, y tu deberías de hacer lo mismo.- le dio un saludo informal y se fue, dejando a un gato suspirando de alivio y al mismo tiempo pensando en todo.

En cuanto Marinette llegó a casa terminó la trasformación y dejo caerse en su cama, escondiendo su cara en la almohada de gato morado que tenia. Tikki fue a buscar un poco de comida en la parte de abajo. Ambas chicas estaban completamente pasmadas ante el giro de las cosas.

Por su parte Marinette no podía creer que el chico timido que sabía dibujar tan hermoso fuera esa persona. Natanael. De todas las posibilidades que se le pudieron haber ocurrido, nunca hubiera considerado a Natanael como una opción, pero no por que no fuera una persona agradable y linda, sino porque la personalidad que el presentaba a la que tenía Fire Fox eran muy diferentes. Sin embargo, en algún momento había comenzado a encontrar las similitudes.

Su cabello, sus ojos, su caballerosidad y su amabilidad. Demonios, ¿ahora como lo vería? Ella sabía su secreto, y le daba curiosidad. Pero él no sabía que ella sabía, y sería un problema ¿Cómo trabajarían juntos sin que, por accidente, dijera algo que la delatara.

Estaba en problemas, eso era claro.

Por su parte tikki pensaba en lo que había escuchado, la historia de Akai la había hecho recordar una historia que se había perdido entre sus recuerdos, no porque no le gustará, sino porque para ella, era una historia que no tenía el final feliz más esperado.

Subió volando con una galleta entre las manos y miro a su portadora y amiga. Perdida en sus pensamientos, decidió que lo mejor sería dejarla hasta que ella misma fuera la que hablará. Se sentó en silencio a comer y visualizar la noche de luna que se mostraba por la ventana de su cuarto.

Ambas chicas dejaron que el tiempo se llevara sus pensamientos, sabían que el sueño no les entraría pronto. Pero no era momento para hablar, ya después lo harían, era el momento de pensar y disfrutar de la compañía de la otra sin palabras. Tikki se terminó acostando sobre la espalda de Marinette, otorgándole apoyo y sintiendo la tibieza de su cuerpo.

-gracias por estar aquí, Tikki.

-siempre que me necesites, Marinette, ¿somo un equipo, no?

-no, somos más que eso, somos amigas, Tikki.

Adrien pasó la noche en vela, pero a diferencia de él, Plagg pudo dormir cual lirón perezoso apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada. En cambio él paso toda la noche pensando quien sería la chica detrás de la máscara, ansiaba conocerla, o mejor incluso, ya la conocía.

Pasar tiempo con ella, ir al cine, comer un helado, dar un paseo por las calles de París, invitarla a sus torneos de esgrima, ir a casa, conocer a sus padres, su familia.

Dios, era un tonto cuando de ella se trataba. Pensar en ella era pensar en una vida con ella, todo lo que siempre había deseado y más. Estando a su lado la esperanza y el sueño de una vida feliz era posible, con ella a su lado, todo era posible.

Ahora que había enfrentado al tal zorro, lo que menos le importaba era que ese tonto supiera quien era Ladybug, sino que debía de enfocarse en ver más allá de lo que ya veía, y lo principal era que tenía al anzuelo perfecto. Sin saberlo, Natanael le había dado la mejor pista posible para encontrar a su lady, porque si lo que había dicho Akai era cierto, el tomate podrido delataría la identidad de su chica en cuanto le viera interactuar con sus compañeras.

Porque los sentimientos son algo que nadie, absolutamente nadie podía ocultar.

Al día siguiente, el colegio les pareció a los tres chicos la misión más expectante de sus vidas ¿Qué pasaría ahora entre ellos?

El primero en llegar fue Natanael, como siempre, llegó demasiado temprano y como siempre, se sentó un rato en las escaleras de la entrada a dibujar bocetos. En esta ocasión su principal tema era ladybug. A pesar de que quería concentrarse en el proyecto que trabajaría con Marinette, su mente no dejaba de pensar a su musa en su faceta heroica, simplemente debía de dibujarla.

Los alumnos fueron llegando y Alya se quedó con Nino platicando.

Adrien llegó, mirando alrededor para detectar a Natanael y comenzar su operación "Descubriendo a ladybug"

Se acercó a saludar a sus amigos y sin quitarle un ojo a su rival, espero para ver su reacción ante las chicas.

Por desgracia, nunca levantó su rostro del cuaderno, completamente concentrado en su trabajo. Deseaba saber que dibujaba con tanto ímpetu. Pero aunque estiro el cuello lo más que pudo, no alcanzó a verlo.

El timbre sonó y ambos chicos, decepcionados por distintos motivos, entraron al salón de clases y se sentaron en sus lugares, es decir, en los nuevos lugares que la profesora les había asignado para trabajar juntos, Natanael quedaba solo y Adrien había tenido que moverse para quedar junto a Juleka, convenientemente para él, la lado de la zona donde se sentaba el pelirrojo.

Justo cuando la profesora estaba a punto de pasar lista, Marinette entró corriendo al salón, pidiendo permiso para entrar, la maestra, acostumbrada al retaso de la chica, la dejo pasar y le recordó donde debía de ocupar asiento.

Marinette tragó saliva antes de subir hasta su nuevo sitio, y por primera vez sintió ansiedad, nervios y un poco de curiosidad ante lo que se venía. Adrien, que todo el tiempo estuvo mirando de reojo a Natanael, se dio cuenta cuando el chico finalmente dejó de mirar su cuaderno y prestó atención al frente.

Sus ojos siguieron la misma dirección que el pelirrojo, que inconscientemente comenzó a sonreír. Los verdes ojos del chico se agrandaron cuando vieron quien había llamado la atención de Natanael.

No era posible, ¿fue tan ciego para no verlo? Porque si lo que había reflexionado toda la noche era cierto, entonces la chica de coletas que estaba caminando a su asiento era la misma que le había robado el corazón, entonces si que había sido un estúpido, porque la chica era nada más y nada menos que su primer amiga.

Su ladybug era su amiga Marinette.


	15. dudas disipadas

Adrien no pudo concentrarse en la clase, en realidad, no pudo concentrarse en nada más en todo el día.

En todo lo que pudo pensar fue en la mirada que Natanael le dirigió a Marinette en cuanto la vio. Idéntica a la que el zorrito había dirigido a su lady en varias ocasiones. No era posible, simplemente esto no debía de ser así. Pero entre más lo pensaba, más obvias las cosas eran para él. ¿Por qué diablos no lo había notado antes?

La misma hermosa mirada, el cabello, sus manos, su bondad, sus labios, su estatura. Cada pedazo de su cabeza repetía las similitudes, las imágenes que aparecían en su cabeza, comparando todo, haciendo teorías, colocando ideas.

Lo cierto era que su cabeza parecía un mar de confusión.

Pero era la única forma, es decir, no era posible que un chico como Natanael estuviera enamorado de dos personas… bueno es que conociera mucho a su compañero, pero esa confianza que había demostrado cuando reveló su identidad la pasada noche…

Y si pensaba en otras cosas, Natanael había mostrado su interés por la chica de coletas cuando fue akumatizado. El pelirrojo buscó revancha por las burlas de Chloe, cosa por la que no lo culpaba, pero fuera de ello, no hizo nada para lastimar a otras personas, al contrario, se vio como un caballero tratando de regalarle a una chica una linda velada en París.

Ladybug le habia dicho en esa ocasión que ella tenía una misión ultra secreta, pero le había enviado a cuidar a Marinette, en cada ocasión que aparecía la chica, la heroína desaparecía y viceversa.

Pero luego recordaba la aparición de ladybug y Marinette cuando se enfrentaron ante timebreak, sin embargo, en aquella ocasión habían sido dos Ladybugs en lugar de una….

-awwwwwww!- no pudo evitar que un grito de frustración saliera de su boca justo cuando el salón estaba en completo silencio. Todos, incluido la profesora de ciencias se voltearon a verle, esta última con una ceja levantada y una mueca que prometía un gran escarmiento.

-¿Algo que quiera compartir con la clase, señor Agreste?- su tono fue algo afilado. Era obvio que no le había gustado que su clase hubiera sido interrumpida tan abruptamente.

-necesito salir un momento, por favor- sus mejillas estaban tornándose rojas, a causa de la vergüenza de que todas las miradas estuvieran sobre de él. En especial, de las personas que estaban a solo algunos lugares por encima de donde se encontraban.

La profesora, con un suspiro de fastidio, señaló la puerta mientras regresaba al pizarrón. Adrien tomó su mochila y caminó con pesadumbre, los demás poco a poco regresaron a sus labores, y cuando alzó la vista, justo cuando su mano estaba sobre la manija de la puerta, la vista le perturbó de formas que él mismo no supo cómo interpretarlo.

Marinette miraba con atención algo que había en el cuaderno del pelirrojo, lo cual había aprovechado el muy sinvergüenza para estar más cerca de ella, sus rostros demasiado juntos, aunque la chica no se percatara. Y cuando Natanael subió su mirada y se topó con la de Adrien, la suavidad y el brilló de sus ojos se borró, dejando paso a una mirada dura, fuerte y retadora. Dirigida a él.

Salió echando humo, sin mirar atrás, faltaban menos de una hora para que la escuela acabará, y sinceramente no tenía el humor para regresar a la clase, así que opto por encerrarse en un cubículo del baño y esperar.

Aventó la mochila y se sentó sobre él retrete, alzando sus piernas. De inmediato Plagg salió de su escondrijo para hacer cara a su portador.

-sabes, podrías ser mucho más amable con tu mochila, no soy un juguete que aguanta los golpes- decía mientras se sobaba un lado de la cabeza. Adrien miró molestó hacia otro lado, no queriendo decir nada. Esa imagen lo afectó de alguna extraña forma.

Toda su cabeza era un gran embrollo, pero esto, la idea de que la chica que le gustaba estuviera enfrente de sus narices y no poder verlo…. Tonto, tonto, tonto.

Y luego estaba este chico ¿Cómo diablos había conseguido esa piedra? Luego estaban las palabras que le había dicho el kwami, sobre la fuerza de sus sentimientos. Menudo embrollo.

-¡Hey, tierra llamando a Adrien! ¡HEY!- Plagg movía enérgicamente sus manitas enfrente del rostro del chico, pero este le ignoraba con ímpetu- hey tú, al menos deberías disculparte, ese golpe si que me dolió.

-¿quieres dejarme tranquilo por un momento?- su tono no era hostil, sino algo así como desesperado.

-¿Bro?- estaba tan inmerso en sí mismo que no escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse ni mucho menos a su amigo Nino entrando por esta. - ¿hermano, estas bien? – Plagg se escondió de inmediato dentro de la camisa de su portador, y este aunque no quiso al principio, bajo los pies y se acomodó para no aplastar a su preciada carga.

Adrien no contestó de inmediato, pero aun así su amigo siguió insistiendo hasta que encontró el cubículo donde estaba, y se recargó fuera de este.

-hey, sabes que estoy aquí para cualquier cosa, así que ¿Qué diantres pasó allí adentro exactamente?

-no estoy seguro que quiera hablar de eso ahora Nino- su voz se escuchaba apagada, y Nino estaba casí segura que su rubio amigo estaba hablando con los dientes apretados.

-mmmm—en cuanto le vio salir del salón, Alya insistió a Nino a que siguiera a Adrien, completamente segura que esto era momento de una plática de chicos, y aunque ellos eran hermanos del alma, quizás las pláticas no eran lo mejor que podían hacer. Definitivamente algo le pasaba a su amigo, y de algún estaba seguro que una chica era la causa. Pensó y pensó en todas las chicas de la escuela en las que Adrien pudiera estar interesado, pero ninguna parecía obvia… ninguna hasta que…

-sabes, esto de los equipos sí que ha dejado a todos un poquito locos- comenzó, como si el tema fuera completamente indiferente para él- es decir, algunos están a gusto con sus grupos, pero otros me parece que no tanto, escuché de la profesora que una de las chicas quiere cambiar a su pareja, debería preguntarle si….- la puerta del baño se abrió de inmediato y Nino cayó sobre su espalda mientras su amigo le veía desde encima del inodoro.

-¿Cuál?- Adrien ni siquiera meditó las palabras, pero el hecho de que alguien quisiera cambiar le dio un rayito de esperanza, una pequeña fracción de posibilidad de averiguar más, de aclarar sus pensamientos y darle algo de paz a todo lo que le atormentaba. -¿Quién de ellas se quiere cambiar?

-ah, ahora si quieres hablar- dijo, mientras se incorporaba sin ayuda y le miraba como toda una presa, el muy bobito cayó redondito en la trampa- bueno, es una chica que tú conoces, sabes- se sacudió con indiferencia antes de continuar- tú amiga…-

-¿Marinette?- mierda, mierda, habló antes de tiempo. Lo supo en el momento en que los ojos de su amigo se volvieron más grandes detrás de las gafas y su boca formaba una pequeña O antes de cerrarse abruptamente.

Al moreno no se le había pasado por la cabeza el nombre de Marinette, ni de cerca, es decir, el tenía en mente Chloe, después de todo, era la chica que conocía de la infancia y a veces era normal tener sentimientos por tus amigos de la infancia, lo que le paso a él cuando creyó estar enamorado de Marinette era una prueba clara… pero…simplemente estaba estupefacto ante esta pequeña confesión forzosa. Su sonrisa lobuna lo demostró.

-¿Así que nuestro pequeño berriche es por Marinette?- se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el umbral del cubículo mientras Adrien le lanzaba una mirada de pocos amigos, tal parecía que el chico Agreste tenía su carácter, aunque no estaba seguro si esa molestia era a la insistencia de su amigo o el hecho de haberse delatado él mismo.

-mierda- atinó a decir el rubio mientras se levantaba y salía del cubículo del baño, haciendo a un lado a su amigo en el proceso.

-vaya, no solo hacemos berrinche, sino que estamos maldiciendo, el día de hoy si que eres todo una caja de sorpresa- el tono burlón de Nino no ayudaba mucho por menguar la molestia, pero al menos le despistaba un poco. Adrien camino hacia los lavamanos y se lavó las manos, además de echarse un poco de agua en la cara.

-Nino, ahora no es el momento- su tono se volvió una advertencia. El chico solo puso las manos en alto en señal de paz.

-en mi defensa, yo estaba pensando en otro nombre, pero dada la situación…- no acabó la frase al ver la mirada a través de espejo que le lanzaba su amigo. Sus ojos verde esmeralda eran implacables, duros y podía casi asegurar que una pequeña chispa de ira destellaban de ellos. – Solo vine a ver qué ocurría, dada la interrupción del salón.- metió las manos en sus bolsillos mientras se recargaba sobre el lavamanos que se encontraba al lado de su amigo.

El chico no le miraba, pero sabía que no debía de desquitar su malestar con su amigo. Necesitaba serenarse, pensar con claridad y poner las cartas sobre la mesa antes de que esta situación lo sobrepasara, pero primero debía una disculpa. Se volteó hacia Nino y le miro con una sonrisa que ambos se dieron cuenta no le llegó a los ojos.

-lo siento Nino, ha estado mal- de verdad que estaba arrepentido. El otro chico solo movió la cabeza de un lado al otro y apoyo una de su mano sobre el hombro del rubio.

-hey, todos tenemos nuestros malos días – este chico de verdad que valía su peso en oro. – algunas veces solo se necesita sacar ese malestar, enserio si tienes algún problema o alguna molestia dime, no importa cómo, quizás te pueda echar una mano.

-de hecho- dijo mientras su cabeza comenzó a maquinar en su cabeza- me ayudaría mucho que le dijeras a la profesora que no me siento muy bien, y que es mejor que me vaya a casa.

\- no hay problema, pero necesito saber ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con Marinette?- la ventaja de Nino es que con él no tenía problemas en ser directo.

-algo así –no tuvo opción en decir.

\- Esta bien, cuenta con tu espalda cubierta, pero me debes una –le dio una palmadita en la espalda- espero saber más sobre esto con Marinette ¿de acuerdo?

Adrien solo asintió en confirmación y eso fue todo lo que Nino necesito para salir y enfrentar la mala cara de la profesora de ciencias, mientras su amigo se quedaba dentro del baño, el kwami salió de inmediato de su escondrijo y miro con ojos cautelosos mientras el plan del chico se maquinaba en su cabeza.

-¿se puede saber en qué piensas? –cruzó sus manitas y voló hacia el lavamanos, esperando la contestación.

-pienso que necesitamos saber más acerca de ciertos chicos antes de sacar conclusiones – y sobre todo, antes de tomar decisiones drásticas, porque él no permitiría que el zorro le llevará ventaja, no cuando habían sido solo ladybug y él durante mucho tiempo. Ellos ya tenían una historia, no que lo quisiera, pero al fin y al cabo el hilo que unió sus vidas tenía mucho más tiempo que el de Natanael, o eso quería pensar.

-Plagg, Transfórmame – el Kwami fue absorbido por el anillo y en un destello de luz, Chat noir estaba en el baño, tomó su mochila y se fijó antes de salir y dejarla en su casillero, ya después volvería por ella, no sin antes mandar un mensaje a Natalie para avisar que se quedaría en clases otro rato por lo del proyecto, y enviarle un mensaje a Juleka con su número para que le dijera cuando podían reunirse y ver lo del proyecto con más detenimiento, justo cuando envió el mensaje y cerró el casillero, la campana de la escuela sonó, anunciando el final de las clases, con su característica agilidad, trepó hacia el techo, en la parte donde las sombras le ocultaban sobre el entramado de la construcción.

Miro con cuidado como los chicos y las chicas llegaban a sus lockers y tomaban sus cosas para salir. Marinette junto con Alya, llegó a su casillero y se llevó algunos libros mientras dejaba otras cosas, la morena sonrió cómplice cuando le dijo algo, tan suavemente que ni siquiera con su audición pudo captar la frase. Pero supo que le había afectado a Marinette en cuanto ella se sonrojó y cerró abruptamente su casillero.

Sin más preámbulos, las dos se dirigieron a la entrada de salida cuando una voz las interrumpió.

-¡Mari… Marinette! – el pelirrojo llegó corriendo, libretas en mano y la mochila casi cayéndose de su hombro.

-¡0h, lo siento Nat, casi lo olvido -¿Nat? Desde cuando le hablaba con diminutivo. El gato negro solo enfocó su vista y agudizó su oído ante ese comentario. Marinette se despidió con la mano de Alya y se quedó en una esquina hablando con el chico. Movió sus orejas para captar mejor la conversación.

-entonces… ¿ya pensaste sobre el trabajo? –aunque parecía tímido, el chico estaba demasiado cerca de ella.

-sobre eso- Marinette apretó la correa de su mochila- espero que no te molestes, pero hice una lista de cosas que podríamos usar como temática, claro si tú quieres.

-nunca me molestaría contigo –el pelirrojo de inmediato se puso a completar la frase – es decir, no si tú no te molestas conmigo, pero… no es que vaya a hacer algo para molestarte, todo lo que quiero decir- cada palabra lo ponía más nervioso, agitando sus manos frente a él en una postura un tanto indefensa. Marinette tan solo soltó una queda sonrisa antes de apoyar una mano en el hombro del chico para tranquilizarlo.

-esta bien, entendí- su sonrisa era relajada e incluso se atrevía a decir que divertida ¿Desde cuándo Marinette y Natanael podían divertirse de aquella manera? El gato ocultó no estaba del todo conforme con aquella decisión, pero no era una opción interrumpir, sino escuchar.

-bueno, entonces vayámonos de una vez - ¿Irse? ¿A dónde exactamente?

-a mi casa, ahí tengo mi libreta de ideas y estoy segura que a partir de hoy estaremos trabajando mucho tiempo así que espero que podamos llevarnos mejor, y por si fuera poco- una sonrisa traviesa e inocente asomó en esos perfectos dientes blancos.- mi padre hace los mejores croassaints y las mejores galletas de todo París.

No espero que Natanael le contestara, sino que le tomó de la manga de la chaqueta y lo jaló con ella. Pero antes de salir de la zona de lockers, Chat Noir escuchó como el zorro apestoso decía divertido –vaya, lo último suena demasiado tentador, ¿Pero que pasa con mi figura?- hizo un gesto para señalar su cuerpo, y la chica dejó escapar una risotada mientras seguía caminando.

¿Desde cuanto este tipejo hacia chistes? Esto cada vez le parecía más y más confuso. Debía de averiguar a toda costa que era lo que en verdad pasaba. Al diablo cualquier restricción.

Por fortuna conocía donde era la casa de Marinette, y en cuanto la gente salió de donde él estaba, saltó hacia las ventanas del techo, de ahí al balcón de la casa de la familia Dupain. Se asomó por las ventanas que daban al cuarto de la chica, pero este se encontraba vacío.

"bien, al menos no están solos" pensó, para darse cuenta que esa idea le dejaba cierto alivio a un malestar que había estado creciendo con él desde que los vio juntos.

Escuchó algunos ruidos procedentes de un piso debajo de donde el se encontraba fisgoneando, así que fue ahí a ver qué ocurría.

Natanael no podía creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquellos instantes. Durante toda la escuela estuvo dándole vueltas a la idea que hace poco había mencionado Akai, la única forma de acercarse a su amada era siendo más directo, y si era posible aprovechar la oportunidad de estar con ella cada que se pudiera.

Pero ni en sus más locos sueños se creyó con la astucia necesaria para estar en donde se encontraba en aquel preciso momento: en la casa Dupain.

A su madre le encantaba la repostería del señor Dupain, y de vez en cuando iba a la panadería a comprar postres, pastelillos y alguna otra golosina que tuviera en el mostrador el Sr. Dupain, pero en todos los años que llevaba de conocer a Marinette, nunca había pasado de ahí.

Y ahora se encontraba en la sala de la casa de Marinette, sentado, esperando a que la chica de coletas bajara de su habitación con sus ideas. Le sudaban las manos, y de hecho se sentía super pequeño en aquel sitio. No sabía que decir.

El papá de Marinette se encontraba abajo, entregando pedidos y vendiendo mientras que su mamá estaba en la cocina, preparando algo. La verdad sea dicha, él nunca fue del tipo platicador, mucho menos de las personas que iniciaban una conversación, así que en cuanto entraron a la casa, Marinette saludó rápido a su mamá, hizo las debidas presentaciones y le dejó ahí.

Estaba retorciendo sus manos sobre su regazo, con la vista clavada en la mesa de la salita de estar, cuando ante su vista apareció una bandeja con dos tazas de té chinas y un plato lleno de galletas de vainilla, chocolate y chispas de chocolate. Un poco sonrojado, alzó la vista para encontrar a la señora Dupain sonriéndole gentilmente.

-me alegra conocer a más compañeros de mi hija, ella raramente trae a chicos a la casa- dijo, y al pelirrojo le pareció que enfatizaba un poco en la palabra "chicos"- adelante, sírvete un poco. – se retiró un poco y mientras caminaba al pie de la escalera, gritó hacia la habitación de su hija.

-Marinette, voy a bajar a ayudar a tu papá, si necesitan algo, avísame

-si mamá, no te preocupes, bajo en un momento- la voz apagada le respondió, el sonido levemente menos grave debido a la distancia.

-de acuerdo- Sabine volteó a verlo, con una mirada de complicidad- espero que se diviertan chicos, y si necesitan cualquier cosa, no duden en decirnos- y sin más se fue.

EL pequeño akai asomó por la chaqueta del su portador en cuanto oyó el clic de la puerta.

-parecen personas agradables- dijo. Mirando detenidamente hacia las galletas de chocolate- y ha sido tan amable en traernos un rico refrigerio, si tan solo…- hizo ademan de estirar las manitas y tratar de alcanzar la galleta, sin éxito. Miró al pelirrojo con ojos de cachorro.

-ya entendí –dijo esté, tomando una galleta y dándosela- es cierto que deben ser las mejores personas del mundo, de lo contrario no tendrían una hija como lo es Marinette.

-oh, corazón enamorados- la expresión fue algo dramática, lo que hizo sonreír más al chico- me da gusto que tengas esta oportunidad para estar con ella, ya sabes, su padres están fuera, tú y ella, van a trabajar codo con codo, mmmm no lo sé- se llevó un gran trozo de galleta a la boca y siguió hablando mientras masticaba- quizás accidentalmente sus manos se topen cuando toquen una galleta y las chicas del amor juvenil surjan entre ustedes más pronto de lo que parece.

-estás loco, el amor no es…

Se detuvo abruptamente en cuanto escuchó el sonido de pisadas bajar por las escaleras. Akai de inmediato se escondió en la bolsa de la chaqueta con galleta en mano.

-¿hablabas con alguien?- Natanael se limitó a contestar con la cabeza, negando cualquier cosa. – oh, perdón creía haber escuchado voces. – el chico se encogió de hombros y ella simplemente lo dejó pasar, seguramente era una mala pasada de su cabeza.

-bien, como sea, estuve pensando acerca de la temática y la convine con tu propuesta acerca de crear un book- se sentó a su lado, sin percatarse del mínimo espacio que había entre ambos.- estuve pensando en rescatar ideas de cuentos de hada, como la pasarela que hizo valentino en 2014, pero los colores de los vestidos eran demasiado neutros, y no creo que sean vistosos en un boceto, así que pensé ¿Por qué no inspirarnos en la fuerza de la naturaleza?- hojeaba entusiasmada, pasando entre imágenes inconclusas, ideas garabateadas en las orillas, hojas dobladas, bocetos con colores y notas que señalaban especificaciones acerca del material y las medidas.

Natanael apreció cada detalle, su alma de artista observando con admiración la pasión con la que Marinette se concentraba y estaba inmersa en el proyecto. Su amor por la moda y el diseño era increíblemente admirable y estaba seguro que a la larga ella sería uno de los rostros más conocidos de París y del mundo. Su rostro brilla ante la expectativa de crear cosas nuevas, cosas que nadie más hubiera visto y que reflejaran parte de su ser. Conocía esa sensación, la tenía cada vez que se imaginaba paisajes, cuando su lápiz se apoyaba en el cuaderno y comenzaba con los trazos, los pequeños y más insignificantes detalles que le daban vida a todo…

-Aquí- dijo con éxito, levantando la libreta y señalando el vestido que abarcaba tres páginas, una adicionada con un poco de cinta adhesiva. Tuvo que por la libreta de lado manera vertical para apreciar mejor el trabajo. ¿Cuándo había tenido tiempo de hacer algo tan hermoso?

-dime que te parece- dijo entregándole el trabajo a las manos del artista.

Admiró los trazos, el color, se notaba que había sido dibujado con prisa, como si se hubiera temido perder la imagen antes de poder colocarla en el papel, y sin embargo resultaba completamente hermoso.

El vestido era largo, de hecho, parecía de princesa, todo el tallo estaba completamente pegado al cuerpo femenino y de la cadera hacia abajo la tela era amplia y llegaba a la altura del pisoa, una gran caída que era abultada y formaba el estilo propio de los vestido ball gown.

El colore era parecido a un rojo vino, fuerte y muy llamativo, los tonos, decían las indicaciones garabateadas, debía de ser en mate. En la parte de la cintura, una cinta se acomodaba para darle más realce a la parte superior, se unía en un elegante moño que estaba a un costado del cuerpo.

Pero lo más maravilloso sin duda fue la parte superior. La tela era casi completamente trasparente, el corte de la manga era a tres cuartos y el del cuello era tipo tortuga, pero las maravilla que mostraba el vestido estaba en los diminutos pétalos que se acomodaban a la perfección en las zonas precisas para no mostrar absolutamente nada. Era una combinación entre elegante, exquisito, sutil pero atrevido.

-¿no te gustó?- sin quererlo, la cara de Marinette tenía un pequeño mohín involuntario. Natanael tragó saliva al verle ¿qué acaso esta chica no era consciente de su propio encanto? Parecía que no, cuando en vez de insistir, suspiro con resignación y trató de recuperar su libreta de ideas.- quizás no debí apresurarme con esto, es decir, es un proyecto que debemos trabajar los dos, y no debería tomarme esas libertades….

-Marinette –Natanael habló tan bajito que la chica siguió con su discurso.

-… estoy segura que entre los dos encontraremos algo mucho mejor que esto, es decir, pensándolo bien es una pésima idea y…

El chico tuvo que taparle la boca para que le dejara hablar.

-hey, yo nunca dije nada malo – antes de que se arrepintiera de su movimiento, siguió. Es decir, tengo que admitir que me he quedado sin palabras, pero no es por lo que tú crees. Este trabajo- dijo alzando un poco la libreta- es maravillo, sabía que te gustaba, pero eres demasiado buena en ello, creo que incluso ahora podrías ir a cualquier casa de modas, presentar esto y tener tu próximo gran debut de pasarela en el próximo fashion fest. La gente sería muy ciega si no ve la artista y diseñadora que hay en ti.

Le quito la mano al segundo y esperó la respuesta de la chica, pero lo único que obtuvo fue una sonrisa digna de compararse con la de la monalisa y un leve, muy leve sonrojo a causa del cumplido.

-¿en… En serio te gustó?

-lo ame, es decir, la idea de la naturaleza es hermosa, y si vez con detalle, el acabado de la parte superior es formidable, tantos pequeños petalos- Marinette se río y tomó de las manos del chico la libreta, sus dedos teniendo un leve contacto en el proceso.

-pero no son pétalos- señalo una parte, en el hombro-¿lo ves? En realidad son enredaderas con hojas secas.

Ambos ahora están muy cerca, tan cerca que sus rostros eran separados por centímetros. Y ambos estaban ahora tan concentrados en la pieza que olvidaron todo tipo de contacto.

-por supuesto- el pelirrojo pasó uno de sus dedos sobre el dibujo- este vestido esta inspirado en el otoño, ahora entiendo el color, que asemejan a las hojas.

-exacto- concordó Marinette. Estaban a punto de voltearse, para quedar frente a frente, cuando un ruido inesperado los hizo saltar de su asiento y golpear sus cabezas.

-ouch- Mari estaba sobándose la cabeza- ¿Qué fue eso?

-mira por la ventana- el chico se acercó a la ventana que estaba justo detrás de la pantalla de televisión, a la distancia, humo comenzaba a crecer e irse hacia el cielo.

-enciende la tele- ni siquiera volteó a verla para confirmar que estuviera haciendo lo que le pidió, sino que se limitó a ver por la ventana, no solo había visto el humo, sino que también creyó haber visto una sombra en el alfeizar. Pero al parecer, solo había sido su imaginación.

-Noticia de último minuto- la imagen del televisor mostraba una reportera interrumpiendo la programación habitual- al norte de nuestra ciudad, un incendio ha sido detectado dentro de las inmediaciones de un edificio de departamento, aunque se desconocen por el momento las causas del siniestro, las autoridades piden a los ciudadanos permitir el paso de bomberos y ambulacias, ya que en el recinto aún se encuentran personas atrapadas en los pisos superiores.

Natanael miro a Marinette de reojo, vio el fuego en su mirada y la determinación, su labios estaban haciendo una mueca firme. Era hora de actuar.

-Marinette necesito usar tu baño- la petición del chico le resultó un poco fuera de lugar-

-Seguro, es la puerta que esta antes de las escaleras. - Marinette sabía que tenía que ir a ayudar, pero con su amigo en su casa, sería difícil salir sin ser cuestionada.

Natanael entró al baño y puso seguro, momento en que la chica aprovechó para tomar una silla y atorar la puerta de este.

-lo siento Nat, en cuanto regresé, te prometo que lo compensare- dijo en voz muy bajita, corriendo escaleras arriba y hacia el balcón.

-Tikki, transfórmame- dijo, la Kwami haciendo de inmediato el cambio y saliendo por el tragaluz del balcón, en dirección norte.

-¿enserio? Tenías que decir algo sobre el baño. ¿Qué no era más fácil decir que tenias que irte a casa? –Akai salió de su escondite, mientras Natanael abría la ventana del cuarto de baño, agradeciendo que fuera lo suficientemente grande para que una persona pudiera pasar.

-Akai, no es momento para reclamos, hay personas en peligro y seguramente ella ya fue hacia allá- como si los hechos confirmaran sus palabras, a lo lejos vio la forma de una persona brincando entre los tejados, con dirección al incendio. –Akai, vamos, transfórmame.

Fire fox salió de la ventana del baño mas rápido que cualquier otro y hecho a andar hacia donde su musa se había ido. Ninguno de los dos supeheroes notó que detrás de la chimenea de la casa, un gatito curioso había quedado sin palabras al ver a Marinette como su ladybug, disipando cualquier duda. Y por supuesto al gato no le había gustado ver salir al zorro entrometido de la misma casa. Ese pequeño sin vergüenza se las vería con la furia de un gato celoso.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

si notaron, hace poco llegó a algunos una notificación acerca de una actualización, como tal no fue una actualización, sino un reacomodo de capítulos, debido a que un capitulo había sido suprimido, y sin ese no había una continuidad clara a la historia. El cap que se modificó fue el 10, lleva por titulo ¡tú tra vez? y ese no había sido subido por un error mío al editar


	16. confianza y sinceridad

Ladybug se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el incidente, lanzando su yoyo a cualquier superficie lo suficientemente estable para poder balancearse a la siguiente, mientras pensaba acerca de lo que le diría a Natanael cuando regresará a su casa " _oye, lo siento, la puerta se atascó"_ era algo bastante mediocre si se ponía a pensar en ello. Además tendría que responder a otras cuestiones. Seguramente el pobre chico comenzaría a jalar la puerta y tocar, llamándola y pidiéndole que le ayude a salir. Y nadie le respondería porque nadie estaría en casa.

Debería muchas disculpas, pero lo haría después de asegurarse que nadie estuviera herido. La edificación en llamas estaba a menos de tres edificios, así que tomó impulso y corrió a brindar su ayuda, ahora no era momento para disculparse, sino para actuar.

Fire fox no estaba muy lejos de ella, apenas unas cuantas cuadras por detrás de su amada musa, esperando llegar al tiempo y ser de utilidad, y también pensando que debería de regresar mucho antes que Marinette a su casa o de lo contrario no sabría cómo explicaría por qué no estaba en el baño. No es así como quería decirle a esa hermosa niña que él sabía su identidad y su secreto, por el contrario, quería que ella supiera absolutamente todo. Pero no de esa manera. Lo quería hacer único y un momento que recordaran ambos. Siguió brincando, sin perder de vista su objetivo primordial.

Por su parte Chat noir, rezagado, tenía conflictos para manejar sus sentimientos encontrados tras sacarse la venda de los ojos ¿Por qué Natanael sabía la identidad de Ladybug? ¿Acaso Marinette se lo había confesado? ¿Por qué a él, de todas las personas? Ella había dicho que bajo ninguna circunstancia deberían revelar su identidad. Enojo, molestia, traición y celos pujaban por partes iguales. Ninguno dando tregua al otro. Si alguien merecía saber quién se ocultaba detrás de la máscara de Ladybug era él, su compañero, su aliado, un chico que había estado con ella desde el principio y nunca dudo de su capacidad.

¿Qué tenía de especial Natanael? Había sido akumatizado, no una, sino dos ocasiones. Quizá ahora tenía un traje y habilidades, pero no estaba ni de cerca de lo que ellos eran. Sus kwamis eran opuestos, unidos y activados a la vez, porque había una conexión entre los portadores. O eso había pensado hasta ahora. Pero ¿y que si Marinette no se lo había dicho? ¿Cómo era posible que el pelirrojo se hubiera enterado?

Muchas veces deseó seguirla y espiarla hasta que su transformación acabara, pero nunca se lo permitió, porque no quería que la chica dejara de confiar en él. Era un voto de confianza que ella ciegamente le había dado y aunque en muchas ocasiones estuvo tentado, resistió sus impulsos y dejó el asunto por la paz. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, ese chico había venido a cambiar la ecuación por completo, y para bien o para mal necesitaba hablar con ella y saber todo lo que había ocurrido de sus rosados labios.

Solo así estaría en paz con su mente y dejaría de plantearse las mil posibilidades que su cabeza construía. Deseaba tener tiempo para pensar, pero eso precisamente era de lo que carecía cuando una segunda explosión incremento las llamas que se divisaban. Probablemente el fuego había alcanzado alguna tubería, y si había más peligro, mejor estar cerca de la persona que lo necesitara. En este momento no era nada acerca de ellos, sino de la gente a la que tenían que proteger.

El incendio comenzó justo en medio, donde una falla en el cableado eléctrico fue el detonante de todo. Los dueños de los departamentos de ese piso no estaban en casa, sino que iban a trabajar y no llegarían hasta entrada la noche, así que no había forma de que el incidente hubiera sido detectado hasta que ya estaba atacando los pisos más cercanos.

La gente que vivía en la parte baja tuvo la oportunidad de salir de inmediato, sin problemas, pero esa misma suerte no la tuvieron los vecinos de los pisos superiores, que alterados, no supieron hacer otra cosa que salir hacia el tejado y esperar por ayuda. El acceso a la área en helicóptero era sumamente difícil por la variación de tamaños entre edificios, especialmente este, que era el más pequeño de toda un conjunto. Eso también impedía poder saltar a otro techo para salir.

Las cámaras de televisión y los reporteros se encontraban trasmitiendo en vivo el siniestro mientras bomberos corrían con mangueras de agua y cilindros rojos para sofocar el fuego y tratar de entrar al edificio. El líder de escuadrón daba instrucciones que su equipo seguía, sabiendo que el tiempo que tenían era limitado.

-.. los pisos inferiores del edificio pudieron ser evacuados antes de que las llamas alcanzaran esos niveles, pero el acceso a los pisos superiores se ha visto impedido- Una de las reporteras estaba dando su informe mientras detrás de ellas, bomberos, policías y paramédicos trabajaban- algunos residentes han tenido que subir hasta el techo para apartarse lo más posible del fuego y el humo, aunque este crece de manera alarmante, ahora las autoridades están planeando el rescate antes de…- la chica con el micrófono de inmediato levantó la vista y sus ojos se ampliaron- ¡Aquí va llegando la heroína para apoyar en el rescate!- la cámara viró de inmediato para enfocar como Ladybug arribaba, cayendo de rodillas justo dentro del perímetro que había sido delimitado por seguridad. -¡Ahora solo falta que Chat Noir llegue y finalmente…!-

Mientras la chica seguía dando el reporte, Ladybug se acercó hacia donde estaba el grupo de rescate para brindar su ayuda. Con el tiempo, tanto la policía como los bomberos y demás autoridades habían encontrado en los héroes de Paris un gran apoyo y ahora era mucho más fácil trabajar en equipo para resolver las crisis, ya que cuando tuvieron su primer enfrentamiento, ella y Chat habían sido tratados como simples aficionados que querían quedar bien ante las cámaras.

El Jefe de bomberos le iba a comenzar a explicar la situación cuando a sus espaldas comenzó a formarse un gran escándalo.

-¿Quién es él?- la pregunta la hicieron más de uno cuando vieron aterrizar a un chico con traje naranja en vez de negro y correr hacia donde estaban. -¿Dónde está Chat Noir? ¿Cambio de traje?

Ladybug abrió mucho los ojos ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Si Natanael era Fire fox quizás era más que obvio que vendría a apoyar. Se sentía extraño trabajar con alguien que ya conocía, sobretodo porque la personalidad de Fire era muy diferente de la de Natanael, no es como si ella fuera la misma en su traje, pero debía de reconocer que en el chico pelirrojo el cambio era de 360 grados.

FIre fox llegó, pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de saludar de la manera que él quería ya que en medio de ellos un bastón de metal se interpuso y un Chat bajo con un semblante que Ladybug había visto pocas veces en el minino: estaba serio. Era claro que algo le estaba perturbando, sin embargo no era ni el momento ni el lugar. Mientras tanto, el líder del escuadrón miraba, preguntándose si debía de empezar a explicar o esperarían a alguien más, dada la sorpresa de un nuevo chico al equipo de superhéroes.

-¿Ladybug?- el jefe de la policía llamó su atención, aunque a él también le intrigaba de sobremanera acerca de quién era el chico de traje naranja y cola felpuda, el tiempo se les iba cada vez más rápido.

-¿Llegando tarde, gatito?- Chat y Fire se quedaron algunos pasos atrás del grupo, ambos con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, en una constante batalla de miradas. Fire Fox estaba aprovechando la oportunidad para molestar, susurrando tan bajito esa pregunta de modo que solo él gato callejero pudiera oírle. Pero Chat no hizo ningún comentario sarcástico o bobo, simplemente limitó su mirada hacia su lady y caminó para escuchar la información necesaria para salvar el día.

Al zorro no le gustó nada que el gato le hubiera ignorado, pero lo dejó ir, quizás no era el mejor momento para molestar. Y tenía razón, la situación era algo delicada, pues con la segunda explosión que se había dado en la parte inferior del edificio, la estructura ya estaba muy dañada y podía colapsar si no se apresuraban. Hasta donde sabían, las personas atrapadas eran 10, tres niños y una pareja de ancianos y los demás adultos. Quisieron ocupar la escalera más grande que tenían, pero cualquier apoyo y peso extra sobre las paredes comprometían la estructura.

-bien, nosotros nos encargaremos del rescate, por favor ustedes encárguense de estar listos para recibir a las personas y darles los primeros auxilios- el líder asintió hacia ladybug, Chat a su lado derecho, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de manera casual, y Fire con los brazos cruzados, mirando de mala gana la confianza entre ambos.

-Bien, Chat- dijo mirándole primero a él y luego a Fire, pero sin ser capaz de decir su nombre- debemos de bajar primero a los niños y a los ancianos, no se detengan, solo tómenlos y bajen, cuando alguien los tome, suban otra vez- ambos chicos asintieron y se pusieron en marcha.

Ladybug lanzó el yoyo hacia una chimenea del edificio vecino y lo atoró de manera que pudiera subir y bajar sin deshacer el agarre. Mientras tanto, Chat estiró su bastón y subió en segundos la estructura, evitando que las llamas y el humo que salían por las ventanas le afectará. Fire no sabía si su fuego azul podría ayudarle, así que se limitó a trepar rápidamente por la pared del edificio, saltando sobre las cornisas de las ventanas.

Ladybug fue de inmediato hacia las primeras personas que vio, una niña de 9 años y su madre. Ambas agazapadas para no tener contacto con el humo.

-muy bien, es hora de irnos de aquí- ladybug se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de las dos. La niña fue la primera en abrir sus ojos, que eran de un hermoso color avellana.- ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?

-René- dijo, su carita redonda y dulce estaba transformada en una mueca de sorpresa. Su rostro estaba parcialmente cubierto por estar escondido en el pecho de su madre, la mujer de unos 35 años miraba a la heroína y entendió que era la hora de salir de ahí. Ladybug sonrió con comprensión hacia la mujer y se dirigió a la pequeña- muy bien, saldremos de aquí, primero iras tú y luego vendré por tu mami ¿De acuerdo?- a pesar de todo, la niña miró a su madre esperando un movimiento de confirmación y sobre todo para que ella le dijera que las cosas iban a estar bien. Su madre acaricio su cabello color caramelo mientras le tranquilizaba dulcemente.

-Esta bien, René, ve primero, estaré contigo en unos momentos. Ve con ella- ladybug se acomodó de manera que su espalda estuviera a la vista de la niña y pudiera subirse sin problemas, sería más fácil si la transportaba como un caballito. La madre le ayudó acomodar a la niña, de manera que la pequeña estuviera sujeta al cuello y las piernas envolvieran la cintura de la heroína. Una vez sujeta, Ladybug corrió a su yoyo y con mucho cuidado comenzó el descenso, la niña escondió su rostro en la espalda de ella. En cuanto tocó el suelo, la niña fue socorrida por dos paramédicos que le esperaban con una camilla y un tanque de oxígeno, apenas soltó su agarre de ella, ladybug tiró de su yoyo para subir y volver por la madre, esperando que a los chicos les estuviera yendo mejor.

Chat subió sin dificultad, sus oídos atentos a los sonidos de las personas, ya que el humo hacia un poquito difícil la identificación de las personas. Captó unos pequeños tosidos, y fue directamente hacia allá. Dos niños gemelos de no más de seis años junto con sus vecinos, otras cuatro personas. Estaban asustados y muchos ya tenían problemas para respirar debido a la densidad del humo.

-Muy bien- Chat llamó su atención, todos viendo al chico como una esperanza- vamos a ayudarlos, pero necesito que lo hagamos en turnos, los niños irán primero- se acercó a los chicos, pero ninguno parecía tener intenciones de soltar al otro. Eso sería un problema si no se soltaban para bajar, podía soportar el peso de ambos, pero no manipularía su bastón si tenía que cuidarles con las dos manos.

-si mi hermano no va conmigo, yo no bajo- declaró fuerte uno, el que parecía ser el mayor, por su actitud protectora.

-solo serán unos segundos, te prometo que estarás con él- Chat trataba de negociar, pero la convicción del pequeño parecía fuerte.- no podré bajar a ambos, necesito ocupar al menos una de mis manos.

-¡NOO!- dijo el pequeño, apretando más fuerte la mano que sostenía de su otro hermano, que no había dicho nada hasta el momento. No podía perder el tiempo discutiendo algo así, pero tampoco podía obligarlo, si al bajar comenzaba a patalear podría perder el equilibrio y estar más cerca de las llamas de lo que quería.

-quizás esto pueda ayudar- sugirió una de las mujeres, que se encontraba envuelta con un gran extremo de tela alrededor de su cuerpo, era una de eso portabebés de tela, y por un momento Chat temió que un bebé se encontrara entre aquellas personas, la mujer debió de ver la preocupación en el rostro de Chat, cuando se apresuró a explicarse- estaba preparándome para ir a recoger a mi niña de su niñera cuando empezó todo.

Chat asintió, algo más aliviado, mientras la mujer explicaba como usarían el portabebés. Enredó la tela en el torso del minino, procurando dejar lugares para que los gemelos pudieran acomodarse a en su espalda, cada uno en un extremo y sujetos por la tela al cuerpo de Chat. Ellos por supuesto también se aferraron con manos y piernas. La mujer se aseguró que estuvieran seguros y le dio el visto bueno para que comenzara el descenso.

-bien, volveré por ustedes, por favor, mantengan la calma, niños si quieren pueden cerrar los ojos.- dicho esto corrió al extremo con menos llamas y saltó mientras estiraba su bastón, este se alargó hasta tocar el suelo y comenzó a descender, Chat sintió el momento en que los niños apretaban más fuerte el agarre, probablemente por la sensación que provocaba la caída- ya casi estamos en el suelo, tranquilos- trató de calmar su malestar con palabras de confianza.

En cuanto tocó piso, cuatro paramédicos estaban listos, tomando a los niños del improvisado arnés y dejando la tela a un lado. Chat les sonrió antes de subir por los demás, viendo como las llamas, amenazantes, crecían cada vez más, una cosa que no le agrado nada.

Por su parte, Fire Fox fue quien encontró a la pareja de ancianos, un matrimonio que se encontraba replegado casi hasta el otro extremo de edificio. La mujer se aferraba al pecho de su esposo mientras este escondía su rostro en el blanco cabello de su compañera.

-Vengo a ayudarlos- trato de hablar con una voz suave y gentil. Ambos se voltearon, sus rostros sucios pero aliviados de ver a alguien, aunque fuera con un extraño traje- me llamó Fire Fox y estoy con ladybug ayudando a desalojar el edificio, por favor, confíen en mí, voy a bajarlos de a aquí, pero lo haré uno por uno. – el hombre asintió, separándose de su mujer y empujándola ligeramente a ella. La mujer le miró, pero el solo se limitó a decir- saber que siempre serás lo primero para mí- luego se dirigió al chico- yo puedo esperar, ella no.

FIre asintió, acomodando a la anciana entre sus brazos, cargándola como una princesa. La mujer no apartaba la mirada de su esposo, su rostro no escondía el pánico que le producía dejarlo ahí.

-por favor, aferré sus manos a mi cuello y no tenga miedo.- miro al hombre, y la intensidad con la que miraba a la mujer, llena de un sentimiento tan grande y maravilloso que no estuvo seguro como describirlo.- volveré por usted, así que espere.

Brincaría desde el techo, no tenía opción, pero antes de eso…

-kitsune bi- susurró y las palmas de su mano comenzaron a producir ese fuego azul cálido y vivaz que sería la capa protectora, pues su brincó no sería tan lejos de las llamas como le gustaría. La mujer al ver el fuego comenzó a alterarse, su respiración cambió drásticamente y sintió como su cuerpo se tensó bajo su toque, lo cual resultaba un poco difícil el movimiento.

-descuide, está segura, por favor, confíe en mí- y en ese momento tomó un impulso y se lanzó hacia el suelo. La anciana mujer ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar, solo atinó a aferrar más fuerte su agarre, cerrar los ojos y orar porque pudieran salir vivos. Para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba en el suelo y las personas corrían para apoyar y atenderle.

El kitsune bi de Fire Fox tuvo una doble función, la primera fue crear una manta que les protegería de las llamas, y lo segundo era que fuera un amortiguador para la caída junto con la cola esponjosa. Fire iba a subir y apoyar, cuando la mujer le tomó del brazo.

-por favor, salva a mi marido, él tiene problemas del corazón…- las lágrimas que estuvo conteniendo todo ese tiempo comenzaron a salir- inhalo mucho humo para poder sacarme de nuestro departamento, no sé cuánto tiempo resista.

Demonios, eso sí que no eran buenas noticias, y perdería mucho tiempo en escalar como lo había hecho la primera vez. Quizás su brincó podía ser lo suficientemente fuerte para alcanzar la altura del edificio, pero era difícil dar una estimación exacta, era actuar en el momento sin pensarlo, se impulsó con las piernas y la cola, pero con su brincó solo llegó hasta la mitad del edificio, justo donde una ventana soltaba una llamarada que amenazaba con consumir todo lo que tocara. Sin embargo, al tener contacto con su fuego azul, las llamas no le quemaron, ni siquiera llegaron a tocar su piel, ya que el fuego estaba siendo sofocado con el suyo. Cuando llegó al sitio, el hombre que estaba frente a él tenía un semblante completamente diferente. Antes, había parecido fuerte, protector, pero ahora su fuerza amenazaba con abandonar su cuerpo, un fuerte ataque de tos le estaba debilitando, debía de sacarlo de ahí.

Fire fox corrió a socorrerle, justo en el momento en que las rodillas del hombre flaqueaban y se comenzaba a desplomar sobre el tejado. Entendió la preocupación de la mujer, y de cierta forma, pensó que el cambio radical de la apariencia de aquel anciano se debía a su esposa. Esto era una de las tantas formas de amar, pensó al tiempo que colocaba el peso del hombre su cuerpo y se pasó uno de sus brazos sobre el cuello para ayudarle y ser su soporte.

-vamos a salir de aquí- sin embargo, eso no parecía ser muy prometedor cuando una tercera explosión, procedente del interior del recinto hizo temblar toda la estructura, si antes creían que tenían poco tiempo, ahora ni siquiera estaba seguro que quedara algo.

Ladybug ya había ayudado a madre e hija, y de inmediato fue con Chat Noir para ayudarle a bajar a los adultos que él encontró, solo les faltaba una persona a cada uno de ellos cuando la explosión les sorprendió, haciéndoles trastabillar. Pero eso no fue el problema, sino que seguido a la explosión y la intensificación de las llamas, Chat captó con sus orejas un sonido que no le agradó.

-My lady, no quiero hacer gala a mi nombre- quizó hacer una referencia a ser el gato negro de la mala suerte, aunque no era ni el momento ni la mejor situación para hacerlo- pero acabó de escuchar el crujir de cemento, lo que solo nos puede indicar una cosa.-

\- lo sé, es hora de irnos- las personas se acomodaron rápidamente en la espaldas y los héroes ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de revisar o asegurarse de que ellos estaban bien sujetos, un crujido más grande hizo que echarán a correr, Chat desplegando su bastón y ladybug usando su yoyo.

Bajaron mientras una fumarola negra salía por las ventanas más altas del edificio, las llamas estaban peligrosamente cerca del techo ahora. los chicos estuvieron en el piso, justo a tiempo para subir la mirada y ver como las llamas que se habían intentado controlar y apenas si habían retrocedido, ahora crecían y crepitaban como furiosas bestias enojadas por no tener a quien devorar.

-¡LADYBUG, POR FAVOR, MI CHARLES AÚN NO HA BAJADO!- tanto lady como Chat dieron la vuelta para ver de dónde provenía aquel grito lleno de temor y desesperación, una anciana estaba siendo atendida sobre una camilla, pero se negaba a ponerse la máscara de oxígeno, haciéndole a un lado y tratando de levantarse y moverse, aunque los paramédicos le sujetaban, en un vano intento de tranquilizarle.

-¡POR FAVOR, MI CHARLES, SIGUE ARRIBA, ÉL Y EL CHICO NO HAN BAJADO AÚN!- Chat miró alrededor, contando a las personas y dándose cuenta de que faltaba una. El zorro ahora tenía complicaciones, y aunque odiaba la idea de ayudarle, un civil también se encontraba en peligro, sus diferencias y rivalidades no debían de ser un impedimento para salvar una vida. A regañadientes, miró a ladybug, quien ya estaba dispuesta para volver a subir. Pero él no le dejaría, porque una parte de él no quería que esos dos trabajan en equipo, y también porque se preocupaba de su seguridad, ella no debía de volver a arriesgarse ahora que las flamas estaban cada vez más altas.

-Ladybug, yo me encargó de ir por ellos, tú quédate aquí en caso de que sea necesario.- echó a correr sin esperar a que la chica le contestará, usando su bastón para subir lo suficiente y poder ver por encima de la fumarola que ya cubría buena parte del edificio. Ladybug frunció el ceño, una clara muestra de que no le había gustado esa orden/petición e iba a echar a correr cuando reparó en los varios pares de ojos que le observaban, la mirada llena de temor y preocupación.

A veces Chat tenía una buena razón para decir las cosas que salían de su boca, y la chica confió en que su compañero haría su parte como todos los días "esplendido y lleno de éxitos", mientras ella se concentraba en las personas que estaban a su lado, tratando de ser lo que ellos esperaban de la heroína de Paris, aunque no quisiera admitir que una pequeña parte de ella se encontraba con un temor porque aquellos que todavía estaban arriba.

Fire fox alcanzó a expandir el fuego azul que cubría su cuerpo para hacer una cúpula que les protegiera a él y al hombre de las llamas y el humo, pero no podían moverse hacía ningún sitio, ya que el concreto ahora estaba con grandes fracturas en el piso ya que parte del material se había desprendido, acorralándoles en una esquina con una gran caída directa al piso de abajo. Lo que le restaba al chico era aguantar lo suficiente para poder salir, pero con el hombre teniendo fuertes ataques de tos, eso sería algo casi imposible.

Sus orejas captaron un sonido que venía directo del aire, y por un momento creyó que era Ladybug, sin embargo, cuando el sonido se intensificó chasqueo los dientes en señal de protesta. El gato estaba bajando con su bastón haciéndole de hélice, tan cerca cómo podía estar de ellos sin comprometer la frágil estructura. A pesar del humo, en cuanto ambos héroes se miraron, la máscara de la seriedad se posó en sus rostros. Era una especie de tregua, un pacto silencioso, las diferencias y rivalidades deberían de quedar a un lado si eso ponía en peligro a un tercero.

El fuego comenzaba a propagarse por el piso que estaba debajo, pronto las llamas amenazantes y dispuestas a devorar todo aquello que estuviera a su alcance estarían esperándoles. El humo ya estaba afectando la vista del minino, que colocó su bastón para utilizarlo como una hélice y hacer un improvisado ventilador, tratando de alejar la fumarola de la zona la mayor cantidad tiempo posible.

Fire miraba el trabajo de Chat, alternando su mirada para revisar la condición del anciano y por supuesto la fragilidad del piso, sin el concreto a su alrededor, el pedazo de techo en el que se encontraban había quedado sensible y muy propenso al colapso, ya fuera por el peso acumulado en esa zona o por la falta de soportes para la distribución de la carga.

El anciano, por su parte, hacía todo lo posible por ignorar el humo y la tos, pero el ardor en su pecho se intensificaba con cada bocanada de aire que dejaba que su cuerpo buscara, en un intento desesperado por obtener un poco de oxígeno para aliviar la presión que amenazaba con derrotarlo.

-Escucha, solo tenemos una oportunidad, tendrás que confiar en mí- Chat ni siquiera estaba convencido de lo que le gritaba al estúpido chico de cabello anaranjado, pero el fuego parecía estar más cerca de ellos con cada minuto que pasaban y si no se apresuraban, serían un bocado listo para que las llamas los consumieran. –puedo hacer girar más rápido mi bastón, pero solo será por unos cuantos segundos, los suficientes para despejar una zona y que ambo salten.- ahora miraba al hombre que estaba al borde del colapso al lado del chico de traje de zorro. – tienes que cagarlo y dejar que caiga el escudo, él no podrá hacerlo por su cuenta.

-¿Estás loco?- la mirada de Fire se endureció, haciéndose cautelosa y reservada ¿Qué acaso ese maldito cerebro de gato no pensaba? ¿Quería matarlos?- si quito el domo estaremos expuestos a todo.

-Es por eso que te dije que confiarás en mí, estaré cuidándolos mientras salen de ese pedazo de techo, de lo contrario estarán atrapados hasta que la estructura se venza, así que deja de dudarlo y solo hazlo- estaba claro que no era el mejor momento para pedir un voto de confianza, pero demonios, no le desearía la muerte a nadie, porque mucho que se la mereciera, o por mucho que una parte de él pensara que todo sería mejor sin cierto pelirrojo entrometido.

Pero este no era el caso, y si, estaba dolido, enojado, frustrado, y sobre todo confundido, pero en ese tipo de situaciones recurría a uno de los mejores consejos que su madre pudo darle "no pienses con la cabeza caliente". Esto no era algo que discutir con vidas en peligro, y debía de ayudarlo, porque sabía que era lo correcto, pero también porque de salir las cosas mal, una chica de cabello azabache podría culparse por no haber estado ahí para ayudar, la conocía suficiente como para saber que su niña no le echaría la culpa a él, sino a sí misma y eso, se juró desde hace mucho, nunca pasaría.

Así que a la mierda si el zorro no podía confiar, no se trataba de ellos, sino del hombre atrapado ahí y la mujer que le esperaba abajo. Así que si no podía apelar a su racionalidad, lo haría a su emotividad.

-Su esposa le está esperando abajo, está desesperada por verle de nuevo, y a menos que nos movamos rápido puede que ese encuentro no pueda hacerse, así que deja a un lado tu actitud infantil y mueve esa estúpida cola esponjosa antes de que se nos acabe el tiempo- al menos unas cuantas palabras subidas de tono eran necesarias, lo suficiente para que molestar al chico y que comenzará a moverse.

Fire fox miró con odio puro en los ojos a Chat, le odiaba por creer que tenía el derecho de ir hablarle de esa forma cuando estaban en una situación de riesgo, le odiaba por creer tener derecho sobre Marinette, cuando apenas sí conocía algo de la chica que se encontraba detrás de antifaz, odiaba su confianza, pero ahora le odiaba más porque sabía que tenía toda la maldita razón. Volteó a ver al hombre, suavizando su mirada y esperando una comprensión total de su parte.

-por favor, aferre su brazo sobre mí hombro y apoye su peso en mi cuerpo-alejó una de sus manos de la cúpula y de inmediato sintió como esta adelgazaba considerablemente la capa que los cubría, pero necesitaba ayudar al hombre, de lo contrario sería aún más tardado. El hombre pudo incorporarse, aunque al hacerlo un fuerte crujido se produjo en el piso donde estaban.

-bien, cuando grite ahora, brincan- Chat estaba enfocado en ser de ayuda, y sabía que de ser necesario tendría que soltar su bastón y ayudarles.

-deja de dar órdenes- masculló mientras posaba la mano alrededor de la cintura del hombre y hacia un agarre lo suficientemente fuerte para no dejarlo caer. A pesar de todo, Chat escuchó la frase, pero decidió que era mejor dejarlo pasar. Empezó a incrementar la velocidad, creando una corriente de aire capaz de hacer que las llamas bajaran su intensidad despejar el humo. La zona donde se encontraba estaba algo frágil, pero esperaba fuera lo suficiente resistente para soportar el impacto del brinco.

Fire se encontraba listo con el hombre en brazos, dejando que la mayor parte de su cuerpo soportara el peso de ambos y aunque no querían verse a los ojos, entendieron que no habría otra forma de hacerlo. El verde vio directo al jade dorado. Duras miradas y rostros serios. La mano de Fire estaba extendida a un lado suyo, en cuanto cerrará la palma, la energía que construía su protección se desvanecería. Sin embargo, el tiempo no estaba a su favor en esta ocasión, y las grietas comenzaron a correr a lo largo del techo, tanto en la parte donde estaba Chat como donde estaba Fire y el hombre.

-¡AHORA!- Gritó Chat viendo con cierto horror como el piso donde estaban empezaba a perder grandes pedazos de concreto, cayendo directo a las llamas que ya se encontraban esparcidas por todo el piso de abajo.

Fire no lo pensó, solo actuó. Cerró la palma y sintió como el escudo que les había estado protegiendo retrocedía hasta volver a su cuerpo, apoyo su palma sobre el débil agarre que tenía le hombre sobre su cuello y con toda la energía de la que pudo disponer en sus piernas, se impulsó y saltó, mientras el piso debajo de él se desmoronada. El hombre solo trato de aferrarse, pero apenas si podía, lo que causó casi un peso muerto para cargar.

Chat se dio cuenta de inmediato y dejo de hacer su parte para correr hacia la zona donde aterrizarían, ya que un pedazo de parte inferior había cedido, dejando el piso tan delgado, que resultaba una trampa segura para todo aquel que lo pisará, y el estúpido zorro iba directo a ello, probablemente ignorando que en cuanto sus pies tocaran el concreto, este se vendría abajo

Fire Fox vio el momento en el que Chat se movía y desconfió, porque ese gato callejero de mala suerte no podía hacer nada bueno. Lo último que divisó con claridad fue el pedazo de techo en el que esperaba aterrizar, pero al quitar la corriente, Chat dejó que la fumarola fuera directo hacia ellos.

Con la poca visibilidad que le quedaba, buscó poner por delante el cuerpo del hombre, de manera que el cayera en la parte más estable del concreto, podría empujar su peso y buscar un punto estable para correr a la orilla y salir de aquel maldito infierno, literalmente. No veía al gato por ningún lado, ni siquiera le escuchaba por encima del crujir de las llamas. Esa pequeña cosa negra traidora. No podía creer que en realidad le hubiera abandonado, dejado a la deriva.

Hizo contacto con el concreto y de inmediato se centró en ello, el cuerpo del hombre se fue hacia el frente, desapareciendo de su corto campo de visión, como si algo le hubiera jalado, sin embargo, en cuanto quiso dar un paso él, el piso desapareció, llevando su cuerpo directo hacia las flamas.

-¡Demonios!- gritó, buscando con desesperación una orilla en la grieta que fuera lo suficientemente resistente para poder aguantar todo su peso. Pero la zona donde había apoyado la mano se desmoronó como si fuera una hogaza de pan, estaba tan perdido y jodido. ¿Así era como terminaría? ¿Todo por confiar en quien no debía?

Chat no le había dejado solo, cuando vio que ellos venían decidió que la mejor oportunidad de salir los tres con vida de aquello era si les apoyaba, ya que no lo lograrían solos. Las llamas habían disminuido, así que solo tendrían momentos, que debían aprovecharlos de la mejor manera.

Se colocó como si fuera el receptor de un gran paquete, preparándose para un fuerte impacto, sin embargo, este no llegó ya que el impulso de Fire Fox no había sido suficiente fuerte para hacerlos llegar a una zona segura, así que cuando vio el cuerpo del hombre, de inmediato lo jaló con una mano hacia la zona, pero cuando iba a estirar su otra garra para tomar el brazo del pelirrojo, este pareció desaparecer.

Chat corrió, dejando caer su cuerpo para que su torso y cabeza estuviera expuestos en la orilla, directo en la grieta, justo en el momento en la mano de Fire fox se quedaba sin nada a lo que aferrarse. Estiró su garra, esperando que aún estuviera a tiempo para sostener la del chico pelirrojo. Se aferró a lo primero que sostuvo, y cuando sintió que un agarre correspondía al suyo, suspiró aliviado, lo había conseguido, tenía al zorro por la pata.

-¡Sujétate fuerte!- sacó fuerza para jalarlo hacia arriba, pero al tener todo el peso en un solo brazo, la tarea se estaba algo complicada, la otra garra trataba de estabilizar su peso, apoyándola sobre el techo para hacer palanca y jalar hacia arriba.

Fox se sentía un poco mal por pensar que el chico le había abandonado y verlo ahora, así que se sujetó con ambas manos del brazo negro que colgaba, mientras buscaba con sus pies un punto de apoyo para subir. Pero su pie no podía apoyarse contra nada que se sostuviera más de 3 segundos, así que solo provocaba una gran agitación y el movimiento adicional no era algo muy bueno para ellos.

-¡Maldita sea, Deja de moverte y solo sostente fuerte!- Chat estaba tratando de halar, pero el zorro no ponía mucho de su parte al moverse. Su rostro denotaba la fatiga y el esfuerzo, el calor del área les hacía sudar, y de alguna manera, también hacía que sus manos se sintieran más resbaladizas.

"Vamos, Vamos". Chat se repetía esa palabra una y otra vez mientras jalaba hacia arriba, poco a poco el cuerpo de Fire Fox subía, y en cuanto estuvo a la altura, estiró una de sus manos para apoyar una mano y subir por su propia cuenta, Chat no soltó el agarre hasta que ambos estuvieron arriba.

Estaban fatigados, el sudor escurría ahora por sus rostros rojizos por el esfuerzo y el calor, llenos de hollín y manchas negras a causa de las cenizas que volaban con el humo, pero al menos estaban a con vida. Ninguno de los dos quería verse al rostro, Fire un poco por vergüenza ante los pensamientos que había tenido, Chat porque no estaba seguro que diría su mirar.

El gato negro se limitó a levantar, corrió hacía donde estaba el hombre, que seguía con un fuerte ataque de tos, y le cargó sobre su espalda. Tomó su bastón que estaba olvidado en el piso y le gritó al zorro- ¿Piensas venir o qué?

Aunque no le agradó el tono, el chico pelirrojo asintió mientras se levanta, con algo de dificultad, a causa de la tensión de todo su cuerpo al pensar en que iba a caer, no estaba seguro que su cuerpo aguantará el descenso si comprometer su integridad física. Chat notó el temblor en sus piernas, y como su cuerpo parecía acalambrado, así que marcó con su bastón a ladybug.

-¿CHAT? ¿CHAT, ESTAS BIEN?- su pequeña bichito se preocupaba por él, y eso hizo saltar su corazón de alegría- ¡QUË HACEN! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN? ESCUCHAMOS UN DERRUMBRE DENTRO DEL EDIFICIO Y PENSÉ LO PEOR ¿POR QUÉ ME PREOCUPAS, TÚ ESTÚPIDO GATO?

Chat no alcanzaba a ver la imagen por el humo que se comenzaba a concentrar en donde estaba, pero Ladybug estaba llorando, ella le gritaba porque estuvo al borde del pánico cuando escuchó el derrumbe. Justó cuando ella iba a lanzar su yoyo y subir, los bomberos salieron y el jefe de policía la detuvo cuando escucharon el derrumbe. Se sintió impotente, débil y por primera vez desconfió de que chat tuviera suerte en su tarea, y sintió miedo, un terrible miedo que se instauró indefinidamente en su estómago, sentía frío y amenazante, un dolor que amenazaba con detonar en cualquier momento. Ella ahora le veía a través de su conexión y ese miedo se disipó, dejando salir lágrimas de alivio y alegría.

-lo sé, lo sé- el gato quería suavizar las cosas usando un tono juguetón- prometo compensar mis torpezas, pero ahora necesito tu ayuda, tenemos problemas para bajar y necesitamos algo ¿crees que puedas ayudarnos con eso?- Chat confiaba que hubiera una red o algo parecido para amortiguar el saltó.

Ladybug corrió con el comunicador en mano con el jefe de escuadrón, este señalo que tenían preparado un colchón de salvamento, solo debían de acercarlo a la estructura y estaría listo.

-¿escuchaste?- preguntó ladybug cuando el escuadrón, junto con la policía se movilizó para despejar el área y colocar el colchón en posición.

-claro y fuerte, mándame una señal cuando sea el momento.

-por supuesto, y ¿Chat?

-¿si, mi lady?

-ten mucho cuidado

De inmediato cortó la llamada, y Chat colocó su bastón detrás de espalda, acomodando de paso al hombre que cada vez parecía estar menos consciente.

¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué la llamaste?- Fire fox había escuchado toda la llamada, la preocupación en la voz de Marinette, el alivio y sobre todo la despedida, y ahí se dio cuenta que este gato callejero después de todo si le importaba a alguien, la verdadera pregunta era ¿Qué tanto le importaba? Chat no contestó, solo se movió más hacia la orilla del edificio, donde esperaba tener mayor visibilidad. Quisiera o no, su lady le había pedido un voto de confianza con el chico nuevo, no era de su agradó, pero eso no significaba que quería que se lastimará.

-puedes bajar ¿no es así?- el pelirrojo seguía insistiendo- si lo quisieras solo deberías extender tu bastón, brincar y listo así que ¿Qué estas esperando? ¿Por qué diablos no bajas? Ese hombre necesita atención ahora.- su tono de voz subió hasta convertirse en un grito.

-espero eso- dijo mientras veía la señal que su lady le enviaba en forma de bengala, seguramente cortesía del equipo de bomberos. No dijo nada, tomo la mano de fire y se lanzó con el hacia el vació.

El saltó fue lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarse de la fumarola y divisar el gran cuadrado anaranjado que se extendía debajo de ellos. Chat se acomodó para caer sobre las piernas y amortiguar el golpe para el hombre sobre él, Fire sabía que aunque quisiera, todo su cuerpo había estado tenso durante mucho tiempo, por lo que no podría caer de la misma manera. Así que atinó a acomodar su cuerpo de manera que el impacto fuera repartido en todo su cuerpo.

Ambos cayeron al mismo tiempo, el colchón hundiéndose profundamente en dos puntos Y luego desinflándose hasta que todo el aire fuera expulsado y quedarnv al re Bomberos y paramédicos subieron a socorrer a las personas mientras el ruido del colapso total del techo estremeció a más de uno. Chat ayudó al anciano para que fuera el primero en ser atendido. El hombre apenas si podía mantenerse consciente, pero el salto lo había espabilado suficiente para poder responder las preguntas de los paramédicos y llevarlo a una ambulancia para ser trasladado.

Ladybug subió con todos los demás, tratando de no ser un obstáculo, pero teniendo en mente a dos personas: Chat, el chico rubio salvaje, atolondrado y muy impulsivo que terminaría acabando con sus nervios y Natanael, que aunque no lo había externado, su compañero de clases también le había causado una gran angustia. Dos compañeros, dos personas que formaban parte de su vida, cada uno de una de sus versiones: Chat en su modo heroína, Natanael en su forma civil.

Al primero que vio no fue a Chat, sino a Fire fox siendo atendido por paramédicos, estaba recostado, y una mujer de unos 40 años le suministraba oxigeno mientras otro le tomaba lo signos vitales. Fire no pudo hacer mucho para alejarlos, y la verdad, sentir la entrada de oxígeno puro a sus pulmones era todo un alivio para su cuerpo, ya que lo relajaba y permitía que su cuerpo se destensará.

Fire ni siquiera había visto que le observaban, él miraba hacía donde el gato negro era felicitado por los bomberos, y aunque le querían atender, él se negaba con gestos sencillos y llenos de cortesía. Él se veía como un verdadero héroe, el muy maldito, y sintió que la extraña guerra no declarada que había entre ellos había tenido una batalla en aquel preciso instante, y de alguna manera, el pelirrojo sintió que él no había sido el ganador. Así que cerró los ojos, dejó que las personas siguieran haciendo su trabajo y se juró no volver a parecer débil frente a su rival, mucho menos frente a su musa.

Chat por su parte, no estuvo viendo directamente hacia sus compañeros, pero levantó la vista el número de veces suficiente para notar la mirada de Ladybug sobre el zorro, y a su vez la mirada del zorro sobre él, pero no dijo nada y se limitó a escuchar felicitaciones, gracias y frases positivas que hacían referencia a lo que acababa de pasar. Poco a poco, fue haciéndose camino hacia su lady, está siendo un poco despistada y no prestando atención a quien se le acercaba.

Le tocó el hombro, lo que sin duda la sobresaltó, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta quien le tocaba, no dudo en saltar a sus brazos en un abrazo demasiado familiar e íntimo y aunque Chat al principio estaba sorprendido, de inmediato correspondió tan efusiva bienvenida. Por supuesto, este gesto no pasó desapercibido ni por Fire fox ni por las cámaras de televisión que de inmediato salieron corriendo a donde la pareja, haciendo preguntas acerca de todo. Desde su relación, que habían hecho para salvar a las personas, entre otras cosas. Sin embargo, todos parecían interesados en un tema en específico.

-¿Quién es el chico de naranja?- dijo una reportera, seguida de los demás corresponsales que estuvieron de acuerdo con la pregunta- ¿Es un nuevo súper héroe? ¿O es como los otros villanos que han aparecido?

-¿Cómo se llama? ¿De dónde vino?- no se habían acercado al responsable directo de tanto revuelo debido a las atenciones médicas que estaba recibiendo y que los policías habían creado una barrera de seguridad cuando vieron que los medios iban directo hacia los héroes. Sin embargo Fire no quería que acosaran de esa manera a su musa, por lo que en cuanto sintió mejor y con fortaleza su cuerpo, se levantó y camino hasta estar a la altura del dúo y frente a todas las cámaras y reflectores.

-mi nombre es Fire fox- Ladybug le miraba sin decir nada mientras Chat ponía cara de pocos amigos- y estoy aquí para proteger!- "a la mujer que amo" quiso decir toda la frase, pero se abstuvo al final- Esa no era la forma y él lo sabía muy bien.

-¿Ahora tendremos un equipo de super héroes?- el comentario de la misma reportera sacó a todos, especialmente a los chicos de balance ¿Ahora serían tres?

Chat no quería mirar a Fire fox, mucho menos dar una declaración y responder a una pregunta que ni siquiera sabía cómo responder, era su compañero de escuela, cierto pero ¿Eso le daba el derecho de venir y entrometerse? ¿Qué diría Ladybug al respecto? Esa si que era una buena pregunta, porque si Marinette había sido la que le había dicho su secreto a Natanael, seguramente estaría más que feliz de tenerle en su equipo.

El simple hecho de pensarlo le dolió, creer que ladybug nunca confió lo suficiente en él como para decirle la verdad, pensar que mejor otro que su propio compañero era como una estocada, precisa y directa. Pero esta idea era solo una suposición, una que le estaba carcomiendo las entrañas por probar o por el contrario, sacar de su mente.

-Por favor, este no es el momento- fue todo lo que dijo la chica de traje rojo mientras iba hacia donde eran atendidos todas las personas. Chat y Fire la imitaron, pero Chat dejo claro quien iría primero, el pelirrojo a regañadientes accedió, él no iba a dar de que hablar a los medios ahora. Los policías apoyaron a los chicos, impidiendo el paso de los reporteros y de las cámaras, al menos hasta que todos los afectados por el incendio fueran movidos

El anciano hombre estaba consciente, pero por la falta de oxígeno su cuerpo no se encontraba en su mejor forma. Ya estaba en la camilla a punto de ser subido a la ambulancia, su esposa, a pesar de las recomendaciones de los doctores, no quiso irse en otra ambulancia, así que los paramédicos solo le colocaron un tanque de oxígeno para que pudiera acompañar a su compañero de vida. La mujer estaba cansada, pero aun así, no dudo en estar de pie al lado de su marido en todo momento, sosteniendo su mano y acariciando su canoso cabello mientras pegaba su frente con la de é y le susurraba en confidencia un sinfín de palabras de amor.

Ninguno de los tres quiso molestar ese momento perfecto, un momento que era de ellos y de nadie más, pero la mujer sintió la mirada de los chicos y levantó sus ojos, llenos de amor y gratitud. Su esposo siguió la mirada de su mujer y una leve sonrisa atravesó su rostro sucio y arrugado.

-gracias- dijo, las lágrimas comenzó a llenar sus ojos y amenazando con desbordarse en cualquier momento- Mi Charles está conmigo gracias a ustedes, en serio, muchas gracias.- Los chicos sonrieron gentilmente, no sabiendo exactamente cómo responder ante tal muestra de aprecio.

-Es hora de irnos- uno de los paramédicos se acercó para empujar la camilla y otro más para ayudar a la anciana a subir. En cuanto las puertas de la ambulancia se fueron, los medios que hasta el momento se habían mantenido alejados por una valla de policías, ahora corrían para seguir atormentando a los chicos con sus lluvias de preguntas.

-esa es nuestra señal- declaró ladybug a nadie en particular, lanzando su yoyo para salir antes de que tuviera que enfrentar otra serie de preguntas que no tenían una respuesta clara. Chat Noir, elegantemente sacó su bastón y estaba dispuesto a ir tras su bichito, pero Fire le detuvo, tomándole levemente del brazo.

-¿Qué diab…?- El humor del gatito no era el mejor, ahora que había pasado el peligro, tenía muchas preguntas dentro de su cabeza y solo había una forma de resolverlos, y esa era ir directamente con cierta chica de cabello azabache y hermosos ojos hipnotizantes.

-gracias- dijo el pelirrojo, aunque fue más una frase a regañadientes que otra cosa. Era algo que odiaba hacer, pero se lo debía al chico rubio, aunque por dentro sentía unas nauseas terribles después de decir aquellas palabras. –pero no te acostumbres.

-no planeaba hacerlo- dijo el gato, incomodo de igual manera ante la situación. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que el zorro no era tan malagradecido como parecía? Adrien se tenía que recordar que debajo de toda esa fachada de altanería y confianza excesiva se encontraba su compañero introvertido y amable. Aunque le era difícil verlo de otra manera más que como su rival.

Hizo un saltó con su bastón y enseguida desapareció por el mismo camino que había tomado momentos antes la heroína de hizo acopio de todas las fuerzas para subir a la azotea y correr hacia la casa de Marinette y hacer su actuación acerca del baño. Sin duda seria mediocre su mentira, pero estaba seguro que esa misma noche dejaría las cosas en claro, porque de alguna forma se sentía en desventaja contra el gato rubio, necesitaba emparejar las cosas, o mejor aún, inclinar la balanza a su favor.

Aprovecharía la oportunidad que él mismo había construido, después de todo le había avisado a su musa de su visita esa noche, y ahí olvidaría toda su idea perfecta para decirle a Marinette que sabía la verdad, simplemente se presentaría esa noche en su balcón y le hablaría con el corazón, dejaría su identidad al descubierto y al mismo tiempo revelaría todo lo que sabía. Si, definitivamente eso es lo que haría. Siguió corriendo, esperando llegar al baño de la casa Dupain antes de que Marinette estuviera en casa.

Por su parte Adrien iba pensando acerca de todo, confiaba ciegamente en su lay, pero la situación actual lo tenía como loco. Si iba ahora mismo a su casa, las cosas serían muy difíciles de manejar, así que decidió que su mejor apuesta era ir en la noche, ahí le preguntaría unas cuantas cosas a Marinette y si todo iba bien, le revelaría su identidad y acabaría con todo ese embrollo antes de que cierto zorro fuera más escurridizo y creara dudas entre ellos.


	17. Planes

Marinette llegó a su cuarto justo solo unos cuantos minutos después, cayó a la cama mientras deshacía la transformación y dejaba que un pequeño remolino rojo creciera a su lado, para dar paso a una Tikki algo fatigada, pero por lo demás contenta de haber salido bien libradas de aquella catástrofe.

-¿Crees que fue buena idea dejarlo ahí?- preguntó la pequeña kwami mientras ambas bajaban por la escalera hacia la parte inferior del cuarto de la chica.

-supongo que no, pero ¿Qué más podría hacer?- la verdad la chica tuvo momento de tensión y confusión. En algún punto había olvidado que el chico que había dejado encerrado en el baño era el mismo chico de traje naranja que le había ayudado con Chat en el edificio en llamas. Todavía le costaba asimilar la noticia de que ellos eran ambas personas cuando sus personalidades no se parecían absolutamente en nada. Pensar en ello le dejo un sabor amargo en la boca, en el incendio, cuando las cosas se habían puesto mal y el ruido les alertó del inminente colapso, por la primer persona que se preocupo fue por Chat Noir, pensar en que no lo volvería a ver, a bromear con él o a evitar sus constantes intentos de conquista le produjo una punzada en el pecho.

Se sentía mal porque no pensó en Natanael, el también corrió peligro, él también se había arriesgado y posiblemente pudo haber salido herido, pero ella no reparo en todo eso hasta ahora que estaba en la seguridad de su casa. Era demasiado, y no estaba segura de cómo proceder. Porque ahora tenía una idea que cada vez estaba más presente en su mente, recordando el día que sintió que alguien le observaba, pero sin poder comprobarlo.

Su semblante debió de alertar a Tikki, porque cuando le miro, vio en sus ojos preocupación y sus pequeñas manos se contraían nerviosas, sin saber muy bien como apoyar a su portadora. Aunque fue pequeña, Marinette trajo a su rostro una sonrisa tranquilizadora, hablaría con Tikki para ponerla al corriente de todo lo que acaba de cruzar por su cabeza, esto era algo que debía de manejar con prudencia y de preferencia con un plan de contingencia en caso de que sus sospechas fueran reales. Pero antes tenía algo, o más bien a alguien a quien despachar para su casa.

Fire fox entró de manera ágil al baño, cerró la ventana, se recargo en la pared más próxima y quito la transformación de su cuerpo. Mientras Akai se estiraba, el pobre chico caía hasta el piso, las piernas flaqueándole y el corazón desbocado. Aquello fue demasiado temerario para él. Y no solo eso, sino que además ahora debía de pensar en lo que se tendría que enfrentar afuera del baño. Contaba con la excusa de Marinette para poder idear algo y salir bien librado, aunque a estas alturas lo que más quería era dejar atrás cualquier secreto, barrera y solo demostrar todo lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella.

Akai le miraba con esos grandes y brillantes ojos, leyendo cada expresión del rostro del su portador y creando una lectura propia.

-bien, Romeo, estuvimos geniales allá afuera, ¿No crees?- quería aligerar sus pensamientos y que viera el lado positivo de todos los acontecimientos de aquel loco día. Natanael por su parte no contestó, solo bajo el rostro para que el cabello le cubriera el rostro y los ojos. Quería salir corriendo, pero al mismo tiempo quería quedarse y enfrentarse de una vez por todas a las cosas. Que pasará lo que tuviera que pasar.

Akai vio la inseguridad que amenazaba con absorber al chico, e hizo lo único en lo que el se creía realmente bueno. Se fue directo a su mata rojiza y comenzó a moverse por ella, como si fuera una gran cama donde poder tomar una buena siesta. Por supuesto, el dueño del cabello de inmediato sintió los tirones.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó con un tono algo sonriente.

-nada- dijo el pequeño- pero me he cansado bastante y tú, ser ruin, ni siquiera me ofreces un lugar para descansar, así que me estoy sirviendo yo mismo- dicho aquello siguió revoloteando y creando un desorden en su cabello, buscando la mejor posición. Esta era su forma de cambiar el semblante del alguien, sus bromas y su sentido del humor eran la mejor de las armas que poseía para sacar una sonrisa. De inmediato, se vio transportado a otro tiempo, una vida totalmente diferente a esta. Un chico de cabellos oscuros y largos sonriendo con vitalidad en la mirada y un puñado de ilusiones en el corazón.

-...kai...¿Akai? ¿Esta bien?- por un momento, en pequeño zorrito se perdió en sus recuerdos, tanto que ni siquiera escuchó cuando su portador se había levantado para quedar frente al espejo del baño y poder verle. Esté, despejó la cabeza para poder concentrarse en el presente, pero antes de que se pusiera a hablar, unos golpes en la puerta les interrumpieron.

-¿Nath?- La voz de Marinette sonaba un poco apagada a través de la puerta.- ¿Estás ahí?

-SIIII- la respuesta fue más un grito que una simple exclamación y aunque no estaba frente a ella, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo ante la idea de quedar como un tonto frente a la chica. Miro los ojos del kwami por el espejo, este asintió y voló para entrar en la chaqueta y esconderse de la mirada de la chica. – En seguida salgo.

Natanael se hecho un poco de agua en la cara y revisó que no hubiera nada que delatara su salida, alguna mancha o algo. Cuando estuvo seguro de que todo estaba en orden, jalo la puerta y quedó cara a cara con su anfitriona,

Marinette estuvo esperando del otro lado de la puerta, pensando la conversación que tendrían cuando el pelirrojo saliera del baño. Miraba de cuando en cuando la puerta, escuchando los sonidos secos que había detrás de ella. el agua del grifo corriendo y salpicando, un suspiro, parecía estar todo en orden, sin embargo, sentía que el tiempo que había esperado era demasiado, por lo que se acercó nuevamente a tocar justo cuando la puerta se iba hacia atrás.

Ojos jade quedaron frente a ojos turquesa, casi a la misma altura, y Marinette notó por primera vez la verdadera altura de su compañero de clases. Había crecido un poco, y su cabello, húmedo en las puntas que enmarcaban su rostro, ahora parecía cubrir esa mirada transparente.

Natanael no desaprovechó la cercanía, se deleitó con su aroma dulce, ligeramente frutal, con la perfecta forma rosada de sus labios y dándose un sumergida en la chispa de vida que siempre brillaba en sus ojos. Quizás la situación les habia sobrepasado, o posiblemente aún sus mentiras no los convencían lo suficiente a ellos mismos como para que tomaran la iniciativa y explicar, lo cierto era que estaban frente a frente, en silencio y sin hacer otra cosa que admirarse.

Un ruido en la ventana de afuera les saco del trance. De inmediato buscaron donde clavar la vista y ocultar el bochorno del momento.

-yo...- ambos pronunciaron al mismo tiempo- ¿quieres decirme algo?- volvieron a hablar juntos. Se quedaron callados un segundo y al siguiente las risas aligeraron la tensión que se había instalado en el ambiente sin saberlo.

-empieza tú- fue la sugerencia del chico, pensando que no había nada más bonito que la risa sincera de una hermosa mujer.

-perdona, tardaste mucho tiempo en el baño así que baje a la panadería, cuando regrese y vi que seguías ahí me pregunte si todo estaba bien- la voz fue cada vez más baja, como si tuviera pena de decir lo que realmente pensaba, para rematar la escena, puso una cara llena de inocencia y comenzó a frotar su codo, un movimiento que demostraba cierta timidez.

-yo...- Natanel había dicho que le seguiría la corriente a la mentira, pero pensar en las respuestas que podía dar le hacían querer enterrar la cabeza para ocultar la vergüenza que le daba. Finalmente se decidió por lo menos penoso a decir-... solo creo que no me siento del todo bien.- para darle más veracidad a su excusa apoyo de forma ligera su brazo sobre el vientre. –quizás lo mejor sea que me vaya a casa ¿Te importa si seguimos el proyecto otro día?

-para nada- Marinette se vio genuinamente preocupada, cosa que de alguna forma fue algo que hizo saltar de felicidad el corazón enamorado del chico- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

No pudo hablar, así que solo negó con la cabeza y decidió caminar rápido para recoger sus cosas y salir corriendo de la casa. La chica le ayudó, mientras por su mente pasaban mil pensamientos ¿Qué si no era un pretexto y efectivamente se sentía mal? O peor aún ¿Si estaba herido?

No sabía exactamente cómo funcionaba su traje, quizás fuera como sucedía con ella y Tikki, o quizás no, pero no podía saber con certeza en aquel momento sin exponerse. Pero resolvería las cosas cuanto antes, o al menos quería pensar eso.

Acompaño a Natanael hasta la puerta que daba a la calle, esperando ver algo más que le indicara si el chico estaba herido o no de alguna parte. Pero la atmosfera que se instaló entre ellos fue distante, incluso se podría decir que fría. Necesitaban de su espacio si no querían hacer algo inapropiado, y de alguna manera la energía que sus cuerpos emanaban dejaban claro que tanta cercanía podían soportar.

-bien, nos vemos en clases- Natanael casi tropieza en el escalón mientras trataba de salir. Marinette reprimió la risa que aquello le produjo, y espera hasta que el chico se fuera para poder cerrar la puerta. En cuanto estuvo de regreso en su casa, Tikki aprovecho y salió de la bolsita que siempre cargaba consigo su portadora y ponerse enfrente de ella.

-bien ¿Piensas decirme de que va tu idea ahora?

Marinette lanzó un largo suspiro, tomó un vaso con agua y subió a su habitación con su kwami flotando cerca. –Vamos Tikki, necesito contarte muchas cosas.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?- cuestionó la pequeña, alertada de ver a su amiga de aquella forma- espero que sean cosas buenas.

¿Lo eran? Marinette entendió que el cometario de Tikki lo único que buscaba era relajar la atmosfera, pero esa inocente pregunta tenía un trasfondo profundo. Por el bien de todo, esperaba que fuera así.

Por las azoteas de Paris, Chat Noir seguía de cerca a un chico pelirrojo.

Al principio no habia planeado las cosas, simplemente decidió que debía de ir a casa para aclarar su mente y prepararse para aquella noche. Pero un impulso le impidió seguir por ese camino. No quería estar en su habitación mortificándose mientras pensaba que ellos estarían juntos, haciendo quien sabe qué cosa. Eso simplemente era inconcebible.

El remolino de emociones por el cual estaba atravesando era demasiado grande, confuso, deseaba seguir en esa segunda piel que le otorgaba la libertad que no se le concedía como Adrien. Brincar y brincar tan lejos para ser capaz de dejar todo lo que le carcomía la mente y en algunos casos, el corazón. Perderse entre las sombras en alguna de esas azoteas parisinas. Al principio se dijo a sí mismo que no tenía un destino, que todo lo que quería era alejarse, distraerse, tomar un respiro.

Pero cuando se dio cuenta a donde le habían llevado sus pasos, entendió que su inconsciente tenía una humor agrío. Sin pensarlo mucho, terminó en una de las azoteas que permitían un buen vistazo de la casa de Marinette. Ni siquiera hizo el intento de salir huyendo, no cuando sabía quiénes estaban en esa casa. ¿Le habría invitado a su habitación como cuando él fue a entrenar para el torneo de videojuegos? ¿De qué platicarían? ¿Estarían solos en casa a sus padres se encontraban en la sala? Su mente creo una imagen intima donde ellos estaban sentados, comiendo y platicando de la experiencia de aquella tarde. Juntos, demasiado cerca uno del otro.

Sintió un peso en su estómago, como si se hubiera tragado una roca de sabor amargo y está cayera de manera abrupta en su interior, el golpe resonando por todo su cuerpo. Cuando vio movimiento por la ventana, se acomodó detrás de una de las chimeneas y vigilo, manteniéndose al pendiente de cualquier cosa, solo algo pequeño que le diera un indicio de que se estaba haciendo en aquella casa.

Captó movimientos en la sala, pero no supo de quienes se trataban hasta que, unos minutos después, los adolescentes estaban despidiéndose en la puerta de la casa, y él, fijando su mirada en la cabellera roja, decidió seguirlo y saber todo lo que pudiera de aquel chico.

Así, mientras Natanael caminaba por las calles, el gato negro hacia el mismo recorrido por las azoteas. Paso a realizar unas compras, y para acortar camino, el muchacho inocentemente entraba en callejuelas sin transitar, muchos espacios con puntos ciegos para las personas que transitaran por la calle principal. En más de una ocasión Chat tuvo la tentación de caer frente a él y de una vez por todas dejar las cosas en claro.

Se imaginó la cara que pondría su "timido" compañero cuando se diera cuenta quien estaba detrás del traje de gato. Solo de pensarlo una sonrisa triunfal y arrogante se dibujó en su rostro. Pero se contuvo, lo siguió hasta que le vio entrar en casa, de una bonita fachada blanca con ventanas grandes enmarcadas por pesadas cortinas color vino y un techo que estaba decorado con teja verde oscuro.

Desde su posición, tenía una clara visión de algunas de las habitaciones de la casa. En la planta baja pudo observar la cocina y lo que parecía ser una sala, con objetos de artes acomodados elegantemente en muebles de madera oscura. Las habitaciones de arriba tenían las cortinas corridas, por lo que no pudo echar un vistazo allí, pero en el último piso, enormes ventanas sin cortinas mostraban un lugar de madera. A simple vista podía observarse la enorme cantidad de luz natural que emanaba del lugar, pero no solo eso, el olfato de Chat percibió un peculiar aroma.

Echó un vistazo a la plana baja para ver en donde andaba el pelirrojo, y cuando lo vio entretenido en la cocina, actuó. Su curiosidad había sido más grande qué que él y no pudo contenerse de escabullirse en el interior de la recamara del último piso, solo para conocer mejor aquel lugar. Desde el primer momento en que puso un pie en la habitación, supo que el lugar era del chico. Todo en aquel sitio clamaba ser obra del joven autor.

Los cuadros, las herramientas, la disonancia entre el orden que habían en aquellos pinceles, pinturas, oleos y demás piezas, con el caos que parecía amontonarse en pilas pequeñas de ropa y artículos básicos para una persona común. No se permitió admitir que el lugar era extrañamente cálido, muchos menos dar fe de la habilidad que tenía el dueño de esas obras como artista, preferiría mil veces estar rodeado de palomas.

Movió sus ojos por cada obra, reconociendo lugares de París: los jardines de Versalles, el puente de los enamorados, la Torre Eiffel, el museo del Louvre, en acuarela, en oleó, con colores pasteles y otras tantas técnicas, que estaba seguro que no conocía el nombre de algunas. Observó todo lo que le rodeaba, aspiró el aroma a pintura y disolventes, se preguntó cual seria el final de algunos trabajos inconclusos, se topó con libretas llenas de bocetos.

Cuando tomó una libreta que había encontrado sobre el escritorio de color verde oscuro y la reconoció, sin pensárselo dos veces comenzó a hojearla. Los dibujos en su mayoría eran garabatos, excelentes garabatos de personas. Bocetos de cuerpos en posiciones comunes, expresiones que no completaban los rostros, solo fragmentos de vida capturados para siempre a lápiz.

Entre más hojeaba, se dio cuenta de que la gran cantidad de hojas que se podían desprender del gastado lomo a causa de su constante uso. A mitad del cuaderno, un perfil comenzó a ser demasiado repetido y en cuanto comprendió de quien se trataba, no pudo contener de seguir buscando más y más de ello.

Se concentró tanto en eso, que no presto atención a los sonidos externos, como el de pisadas subiendo escaleras y voces aproximándose, solo hasta que estuvieron demasiado cerca, Chat reaccionó por instinto y salió hacia la ventana, subió por esta para acomodarse en el techo de la casa de Natanael y esperar, pero ¿Qué estaba esperando exactamente?

-!Que genial aventura hemos tenido hoy!- Sus orejas se movieron al percibir ese sonido, una voz suave sonaba dentro de la habitación, y claramente no era la de su compañero de clases. - !Casi pudimos ser carbonizados en ese lugar! Pero que movimientos, fue una excelente estrategia usa el kitsune bi para protegerte, si, definitivamente, ese es nuestro mejor poder- aquella voz parecía estar hablando más consigo misma que con otra persona.

se acomodó de tal manera que pudiera espiar la conversación sin ser visto por ojos curiosos. Y aunque en un principio se sintio incorrecto hacerlo, en cuanto escuchó hablar al Natanael, todo se disipo.

-¿Viste como le miró?¿Cuan preocupada estaba ella por él?- De inmediato supo de quien hablaba. Ladybug, es decir Marinette. ¿Preocupada por quien había estado su bichito? Ahora tenía una mayor curiosidad por saber quien, aunque a decir verdad una parte de él sabía que a lo mejor no le gustaba lo que sabía.

-¿De que hablas?- la emoción de la primer voz, que suponía era la Akai, parecía menos emocionada, con un tono precavido- ¿Es que acaso no te gusto estar allí para apoyarla?

-es solo que...- el silencio que le siguió a esa frase hizo pensar al gato que tal vez dejaría pasar la conversación, pero no fue así.- cuando estuvimos en atrapados en el tejado y ellos hablaron por sus comunicadores, ella, ella parecía aterrada con la idea de que al gato le pasará algo, pensé que eran imaginaciones mías y que temía por el bienestar de todos, no solo el de ese... pero cuando bajamos y ella lo vio sano y salvó, pude ver un brillo en sus ojos, quizá solo fue una fracción de segundos, pero pude notar un cambio en su mirar que no había estado antes. No me gusto verlo.

¿Acaso era posible lo que insinuaba el tonto zorro? No era como si ladybug no se hubiera preocupado por él y su bienestar anteriormente, eran compañeros y debían cuidarse las espaldas para poder ayudar a los demás, pero saber que alguien noto algo diferente de una preocupación de compañeros le hizo pensar que quizás, estaba precipitándose a sacar conclusiones en cuanto a lo de secretos revelados y todas esas cosas.

-no deberías de hacerte ideas si no estas 1000 % seguro- Akai tenia un tono serio, algo inusual para esa vocecita cantarina y melodiosa que poseía.

-tienes razón, solo...oye ¿Dónde esta?- el cambio de conversación fue tan abrupto que Chat frunció en entrecejo.

-¿Dónde esta que?

-¡Mi libreta! ¡NO ESTA MI LIBRETA!- escuchó como se removían de un lado al otro en la habitación, cajones y cosas siendo sacadas de su lugar para conseguir una libreta... la libreta de pasta verde que Chat tenia en la mano aferrada con bastante fuerza. Y es que no quiso dejarla cuando vio a Marinette representada en tantos dibujos. Incluso si eran obra de Natanael, no podía negar que los dibujos habían sido una copia fidedigna de la hermosa persona a quien representaban. sus gestos, sus miradas inocentes, sus amables rasgos y su simpatía. había retratos, dibujos a cuerpo completo e incluso un dibujo de ellos juntos, como si fueran íntimos amigos compartiendo un secreto.

-¿Estas seguro que la dejaste en el escritorio?- la voz de Akai apenas si se pudo escuchar por encima del ruidoso desorden que estaba haciendo su portador en búsqueda de su tan preciada libreta- ¿No pudiste olvidarla en la escuela o en otro lugar?

-¡NOOO!- la declaración tenia un tinte de ansiedad en su pronunciación- no pude haberla olvidado, esa libreta en especial no.

-¿Porqué es tan importante?

Chat sabía la respuesta, porque en esa libreta estaban sus dibujos de ella, y cualquiera del colegio reconocería el estilo y por ende al dueño. Porque si alguien que no fuera él la veía, podría pensar cualquier cosa mala sobre él. Porque incluso Marinette, en toda su sencillez y amabilidad se sentiría incomoda por algo así.

-es...impo... bueno...es que...la verdad...yo...- el tartamudeo nervioso de Natanael hizo acto de presencia, tratando de explicar algo como aquello. -solo es muy importante y tengo que encontrarla a como de lugar. Vamos.

-¿A dónde?

-a la escuela, si no la deje aquí en único otro lugar donde pude haberla olvidado es es mi casillero.

Y mientras se iban, el gato se recostó sobre la azotea, estirando su cuerpo, mientras reflexionaba. Pensó y pensó, tenia una poderosa arma en su poder pero ¿seria bueno usarla a su favor?


End file.
